


Under African Skies

by Namaenai



Series: Travel is WayHaught [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animals doing animal stuff, F/F, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Mugverse reference, Recent Grad!Waverly, Safari, Slow Burn, Tour Guide!Nicole, Tucker is creepy, explicit animals, safari tourists doing tourist things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 62,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namaenai/pseuds/Namaenai
Summary: “This is a boarding announcement for Delta flight 9390 with service to Amsterdam. Please proceed to the gate.”Waverly picked up her backpack and made her way to the boarding gate. As she drew nearer, a flash of red hair caught her eye toward the front of the line. When she looked again, the person was gone and she figured it was just her imagination. She wasn’t sure why, but the redhead had left quite an impression.- - -Newly single, recent graduate Waverly Earp is off on her first international trip - her first trip anywhere far from home - a wildlife trip to Tanzania. A reservation mix-up, a cocky but intriguing tour guide, an eclectic tour group, and some animal antics just might change her life in ways she never expected.---In other words, a WayHaught safari tour AU
Relationships: Jeremy Chetri/Robin Jett, Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Travel is WayHaught [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166531
Comments: 178
Kudos: 452





	1. Day 0 - Leaving on a jet plane

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a random "what would WayHaught do" comments in a group chat when I was on a safari and gorilla tracking trip in Feb, just before the world locked down. Originally envisioned as a one-shot based on one incident, I thought it would be fun to expand it out and send them on a full trip. 
> 
> I couldn't have done this without help from New54321 and Umachica who both helped add some flavor in addition to doing some betaing. Also, loads of thanks to the members of the Wynonna Earp fic writers community on Twitter who have been super supportive and encouraging and especially those who offered early guidance when this was just an outlin. Y'all know who you are.

Waverly dragged her large safari duffel through the departure concourse at Calgary International Airport. It was heavy, probably far too heavy for the trip she was taking, but Waverly Earp was nothing if not a planner and she wanted to be prepared for any possible contingency. Especially for this, her first big overseas trip ever. Solo, no less! She was on her way to Tanzania on a bucket list trip that she still couldn’t quite believe she was taking. As soon as she had secured her ticket she had begun researching what to do, what to expect, and what she should bring. Malaria medication? Check. Insect repellant? Not just one, but multiple bottles and multiple types. School supplies and small gifts for local children she might meet? That took up nearly half her bag. A water filtration kit, mosquito netting, a headlamp for the nights she was staying in tents on the Serengeti, and, of course, her clothes and other necessities. Her carry-on backpack contained her laptop, iPad, camera equipment, notepads and a notebook with her itinerary, medical information, emergency contacts, and her research on the places she was going, the people she might meet, and the animals she most wanted to see. She was leaving nothing to chance on this trip of a lifetime. She was going to be ready.

The unfortunate downside of so much preparation was that she struggled with the bulky bag. Her research had insisted the duffel was the right choice for this trip because of limited space in the vehicles and on the local flights, but she still found herself regretting her decision to bypass something with wheels as the reality of dragging it along began to sink in. As she made her way through the terminal she looked up at the departure boards, searching for her flight’s number amid the rows of similar entries. 

“Delta flight 9393,” she muttered to herself, “Oh! There’s- nope. Maybe? Hmm…” She pressed on at a slightly faster clip, chewing her lip as her eyes darted over sign after non-matching sign. “Fudgenuggets, where is it?” Fine thing it would be to miss her flight after all the preparation! 

Growing flustered, she gripped her papers, her eyes focused on double checking the numbers on the page. As she turned to look up at the board again, she collided with something tall and firm, that let out a startled grunt as it took the impact. Waverly’s bag and the papers she was holding tumbled to the ground in front of her, and she dropped immediately to collect them.  
  
“Sorry, I’m so sorry!” Waverly stammered, hastily stuffing her papers into a pile and standing to face the stranger, expecting an admonition that never came. Instead the stranger smiled at her. 

“Nope, you’re good. It’s my fault. I wasn’t really paying attention, either.” 

The woman had surprisingly warm brown eyes and radiated a smooth confidence that Waverly hadn’t really encountered before, especially in the wake of an awkward run-in. The redhead had an athletic build, and she carried her own bags over her shoulder with an ease that matched her half grin.  
  
_Wow, she’s… wow_ , Waverly thought, the observation cropping up completely of its own accord. She blushed a little as she realized she was staring. She sucked in a breath as she came back to herself with a start. 

“Uh, I’m really sorry,” she muttered again, feeling her cheeks flush with embarrassment. "I was just, I was looking for my flight status and I couldn’t find it, so I just looked down to double check the ticket and-” 

“Hey, it happens.” The redhead shrugged, tilting her head to the side. “What’s your flight number?”

“Delta 9393.”

“Ah, I see the problem.” The taller woman reached her arm around to point at the paper slip, highlighting the last digit of the flight number with long elegant fingers “Looks like your printer smudged the number.” She gestured up to the monitors. “The flight to Amsterdam is 9390. But you are going to need to hurry if you want to get there before check-in closes.” 

“R-right!” she stammered, a sense of nervous embarrassment overtaking her, “my bad!” She tried to laugh the mistake off as she half turned out from under the woman’s frame, but it just ended up sounding a bit loud and forced. “Well, uh… thanks! I’ll just-” she gestured vaguely in the direction of the check-in counter, “I’ll just…” 

“No problem.” The redhead said simply. There was a sense of tension in the air and, was it Waverly’s imagination or was the woman staring at her? And, did that twinkle in her eyes mean… nah… 

“Amsterdam. Huh? Fun city. You don’t have much time if you still have to check in and check your bag. Here, let me help you with that.”

“No thanks, I can handle it.” This was her first trip out of the country. Heck, it was her first trip out of the Ghost River Triangle, and Waverly was determined to do this herself. 

“I’m sure you can.” The woman winked, leaning a little closer as she spoke, her voice dropping lower. “But my sense of chivalry wouldn’t allow a lovely woman such as yourself to struggle with such a heavy bag.” She grinned, her eyes sparkling with amusement. 

The heady scent of vanilla filled Waverly’s senses, and her mind faltered momentarily at the redhead’s sudden proximity, and the seemingly flirtatious way she’d spoken. She shook her head, and opened her mouth to respond just as the redhead easily lifted the heavy bag over her shoulder, and with a wink and another dimpled grin, turned to leave. Before Waverly could protest, she was heading toward the Delta check-in counter. 

“I’m not going to Amsterdam,” she muttered as she scurried after the redhead.

“Oh?” the woman replied, her grin audible in her voice, though Waverly couldn’t see her face. “Might wanna change that ticket, then.” 

Waverly huffed at the obvious teasing tone that seemed to come so easily from a woman she had just met. 

“It’s a layover. I’m going to Tanzania. And I really could have handled that myself,” she insisted. 

The woman quirked an eyebrow, her lips curling into an almost cocky smirk as she put the bag down near the entrance to the check-in line with an exaggerated bow. Waverly rolled her eyes and gave a light shake of her head, despite the hint of a smile curling the edges of her lips. She fidgeted for a moment. 

“Um, well, thank you… ah…?”

“Nicole.”

"I'm Waverly." She held out her hand for the redhead to shake.

Nicole took it and Waverly felt goosebumps travel up her arms. Their eyes met again as she spoke, her tone softer, even gentler. 

“A pleasure to meet you, Waverly.” 

Nicole’s eyes were really quite beautiful, some tiny corner of Waverly’s brain realized. A warm, rich brown, and somehow intense without being frightening. Focused and attentive. They were very nice to look into. And her hand was soft, the grip gentle but firm, sure and confident. There was something about her. Something about this moment that made Waverly want to stay in it. Right here, looking into those eyes that were looking so deeply back into hers… 

Someone behind them cleared their throat. Waverly snapped back to reality and noticed she was now holding up a growing line. 

“Sorry,” she muttered to the person behind her. She grabbed her duffel and stepped forward to close the gap in the line, looking back at the redhead she’d just shook hands with. 

“Thank you, Nicole.” 

"My pleasure,” Nicole grinned, shooting a cocky wink. “I’ll see you around, Waverly.”

***

Waverly checked to see when her flight would be boarding, then found a seat to settle into on the airline concourse and pulled out her phone. Before leaving on the trip, she had assured her friends and family that she would update them whenever possible, hoping the promise would ease their minds a little. Frowning, she noticed she already had four missed messages waiting for her. When she opened them, she sighed.  
  
Champ. No less than four messages from her as-of-very-recently ex-boyfriend. He hadn’t wanted her to take the trip. 

“Who wants to go see some stupid animals anyway?” he had insisted. “Just go to the zoo. Or we could make like the Discovery Channel and have our own safari right here. Huh? Come on, let's shut that brain off for a little while.”

 _Ugh_ , she thought, recalling the conversation. It had been the final nail in the coffin and she had broken up with him just a few days earlier. She couldn’t help but wonder what she ever saw in him, really. _Small town, limited dating options_ , she had convinced herself. Unfortunately, he still had her cell number. 

Champ: _Babe, please don’t do this, come on!  
_

Champ: _Hey whatever I did, I’m sorry, okay? Please call me back?_

Champ: _Come on, Babe, you know we look good together_  
  
Champ: _Babe I miss you, please don’t go!_

She rolled her eyes, groaned, and made a couple of false starts at typing as she debated whether or not she should reply. Finally, she decided one last message couldn’t hurt. Just to make things clear. 

Waverly: _We’ve been over this. We want different things in life, so it’s just not going to work. And please stop calling me “babe”. You know I never liked that. We’re over. I’m done, Champ._

She breathed a sigh of relief and moved on to the messages she had intended to send Wynonna and Gus when she first pulled out her phone. 

Waverly: _At the airport. I still can’t believe I’m doing this. Love you. Xoxo_

The replies came quickly.

Gus: _I’m so proud of you, kid. You’re going to have a blast._

Wynonna: _Have fun baby girl. Don’t do anything I would. Well, maybe if he’s hot. ;)_

A third ping and then a fourth. 

Champ: _You’re going to regret this. You’ll come crawling back. No one is going to treat you the way I did._

Champ: _Come on, Waverly… reconsider this._

As she was about to put the phone away, it pinged again. “Dammit, Champ,” she huffed under her breath. She was relieved it was not from Champ but from her best friend, Chrissy, whose father helped arrange her travel.

Chrissy:  _ Are you at the airport? Have you met Haught yet? Dad told her to keep an eye out for you since you are on the same flight.  _

Waverly:  _ I’m here but I haven’t met her yet. Please thank your dad again. Drinks when I’m back.  _

She put her phone in her pocket as the announcement came over the loudspeaker. 

“This is a boarding announcement for Delta flight 9390 with service to Amsterdam. Please proceed to the gate.”

Waverly picked up her backpack and made her way to the boarding gate. As she drew nearer, a flash of red hair caught her eye toward the front of the line. When she looked again, the person was gone and she figured it was just her imagination. She wasn’t sure why, but the redhead had left quite an impression. Waverly was in the last boarding group and it took some time before she finally boarded. As she distractedly made her way down the aisle, glancing between her ticket and the seat numbers above the seating rows, she heard someone just ahead call her name. 

“I told you I’d see you around.” Nicole sat a row ahead of where Waverly waited for someone ahead of her to put his bag in the overhead compartment. She smiled at the redhead with the cocky smirk. 

“You know, I should have known you were on this flight when you knew all the information with just a quick glance at the board.” The person blocking Waverly’s way moved into his seat. “My seat is a few rows back, I’ll see you later, Nicole.” 

***

The flight to Amsterdam was uneventful and the layover was just long enough for Waverly to use the restroom and grab a quick snack before her connecting flight to Kilimanjaro. She bought a coffee and pastry and headed to her gate. 

Waverly pulled her notebook from her backpack and left it on her seat before reaching up to put the bag in the overhead compartment. With a coffee still in her hand, it was not an easy task. 

“Here, let me help,” a voice said next to her. The scent of vanilla-dipped donuts caught her attention as she felt the weight of the backpack lifting. 

“I could have managed,” Waverly said in mock indignation.

“I have little doubt,” Nicole said, “but I wanted to sit and you were in my way.” She winked, holding up her ticket showing her seat was next to Waverly’s. “We really need to stop meeting this way.”

Waverly scoffed, shaking her head as Nicole dropped down into her seat beside her. She glanced up, catching the redhead’s eye for a moment and offered a small smile, receiving a dimpled grin in response. She settled back into her seat and her eyes as she waited for take off.

***

Waverly pulled a notebook from the under-seat storage, and began to flip through the tour information she had printed out. She raised her eyebrows in amused disbelief as Nicole leaned over, her arm pressing against Waverly’s as she blatantly read the information over her shoulder.

“So, that’s quite a notebook you have there,” Nicole said. “Haught Eco Tours, eh?”

Waverly shook her head, biting back a grin at the cheeky confidence the redhead seemed to exude. The over-familiarity would usually irritate her, but there was something charming about Nicole that made it feel more comfortable than it should.

“I like to plan.” Waverly grinned. “I’m a planner.” She shrugged shyly as a blush crept across her cheeks at the way the redhead looked at her. Champ had teased her about all the research she had done, complaining it was too much like work and that she should be watching him play video games, instead. The look Nicole gave her sent a very different message. “And my aunt found Haught Eco Tours. An old family friend works for the company and recommended it. He helped my aunt make all the arrangements. My family kind of surprised me with this trip.”

“Nedley is good people. I’m sure he didn't steer you wrong.”

“He was really sweet… wait, how do you know his name is Nedley? Waverly asked, the hint of a suspicion dawning on her

“I’ve been meaning to properly introduce myself,” Nicole said, pulling a slightly rumpled business card from her pocket and handing it over to Waverly. “Nicole Haught.” She grinned, extending a hand. “And you are Waverly Earp.”

“Haught.” Waverly shook the extended hand, chuckling as she nodded, realization dawning on her. “ _Haught Eco Tours_ , Haught.”

“At your service.” Nicole grinned, nudging Waverly’s arm with her own as she winked. “And to answer your question, Miss Earp, I know his name is Nedley because I received a memo that this flight had precious cargo and that I was to make sure it arrived safely.”

“ _Cargo_? Wow. Are you always this smooth?” Waverly deadpanned, biting back a smirk at the slight blush that tinted Nicole’s cheeks. “So Nedley made sure you sat beside me so you could keep an eye on me, did he?”

“Something like that.” 

“Ugh!” Waverly scoffed. “I am more than…”

“More than capable, yes, yes I know.” Nicole grinned, holding her hands up in mock defense. “But I’m a woman of my word, and I can’t honestly say I’d mind keeping my eyes on you for a few days.”

“An-an eye.” Waverly blinked, the openly flirtatious comment causing the tips of her ears to burn in a blush. “Keeping _an_ eye.”

“Yeah.” Nicole relaxed back into her chair, closing her eyes, the corners of her lips curling into a subtle smirk. “That too.”

Time passed quicker than either expected, conversation flowing easily between them. It wasn’t long after the in-flight meal service — and the drinks they enjoyed with it — before they both fell asleep. 


	2. Day 1 - Arusha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly pulled out her phone to call her sister, but first sent off a quick text message to Chrissy.   
> Waverly: Why didn’t you tell me about Haught? I was not expecting her to be… well, I wasn’t expecting a tour guide like her. And we’re sharing a room, btw. 
> 
> \---  
> In this chapter, we meet the remaining cast of characters, including some from Waverly's past, and Waverly discovers there has been a mix-up with her reservation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments on the first chapter. I am glad people seem to like this little story that was loosely inspired by this bucket list trip I took.
> 
> Thanks as always to New54321 and Umachica who have been a tremendous help on this as sounding boards, editors, inspirations, and more. In fact, this morning I read a couple of the scenes New54321 wrote for later in this fic and, well, let's just say the rating is going to change when we get there.
> 
> I am going to try to post on Wednesdays and Saturdays going forward...

“We are beginning our final approach. Please return your seat to the upright position, stow your tray table, and put away any large electronics.”

Waverly stirred as the cabin lights gradually brightened. She noticed the faint smell of vanilla, and breathed in deeply, relishing the comforting scent. There was a sense of warmth beside her coupled with the rhythmic rise and fall of someone breathing, and she leaned into it a little more. She blinked several times, trying to chase the sleep from her eyes. As she opened her eyes and gradually woke, she remembered that she was on a plane and realized her head was resting on a shoulder, and that the owner of that shoulder was resting their head against her own. It quickly dawned on her just who the shoulder belonged to. She pulled away, perhaps a little too quickly, waking Nicole in the process.

“Oh my goodness. I’m so embarrassed.”

“Don’t be,” Nicole said. “That’s the best I’ve ever slept on a flight. I’m used to having my personal space invaded by some manspreader wearing far too much cologne. It's rare that I have a beautiful woman sitting next to me, let alone one who just happens to make the perfect headrest.”

Waverly chuckled lightly, her cheeks reddening at Nicole’s flirtatious comment. She caught herself as she second-guessed whether she read the comment right. Maybe she was just friendly? She hadn’t had a woman flirt with her before. She hadn’t even had many men flirt with her other than Champ, so she wasn’t sure if she’d really recognize flirting. 

“Rare? So it’s happened before, has it?” she finally responded, turning Nicole’s cocky comment back on her.

Nicole laughed, her dimples on full display. 

“Rare as in this is the one and only time.”

They continued chatting through the remainder of the flight, mostly sticking to inconsequential subjects but conversation flowing easily between them. Waverly had to admit that despite Nicole's cockiness and teasing, speaking to her was actually a pleasant way to pass the remaining time.

***

When the plane touched down and the passengers started to disembark, Nicole reached up and grabbed both her and Waverly’s bags, slinging them over her shoulder. Waverly looked at her with a huff. 

“I can carry my own backpack, you know.”

“I’m getting déjà vu. Didn’t we have this exact same conversation around 24 hours ago?” Nicole’s cocky confidence was back on display as she shot a wink at Waverly and kept hold of the bag.

“You’re incorrigible,” Waverly huffed, trying to disguise her amusement. With her bag out of her control, she took a moment to put on her puffy down-alternative jacket and grab the notebook with her notes and travel documents. 

“You might want to take that off.” Nicole noted. “We’re not in Alberta anymore and it's probably a bit warm and humid out there.”

“I run a little cold most of the time,” Waverly responded with a shrug.

“Suit yourself.” Nicole smirked, and something in her tone told Waverly to expect an “I told you so” if — when — the redhead was right.

Being a small airport, Kilimanjaro International Airport lacked jetways, and so passengers exited the plane down stairs and straight onto the tarmac, where a member of the airport staff escorted them to the terminal. As Waverly reached the stairs, she realized that Nicole was right — not only was it warm, it was humid. Nicole looked toward her with a raised eyebrow and Waverly determined she wouldn’t let her win. She was going to keep her jacket on. 

The walk was short, but Waverly was already sweating by the time they reached the terminal. But she was stubborn and determined. That stubbornness started to crack by the time she finished filling out her medical questionnaire. Nicole glanced over with a smug smile as she started to remove her jacket. Waverly sighed, picking up her notebook, and pulling out her travel documents. She walked toward Nicole and picked up her backpack that the redhead had placed on the ground while she filled out her paperwork, and shrugged it over her shoulders with a smirk. Nicole observed her with a bemused smile before grabbing her own backpack and documents and leading the way toward immigration control. 

By the time they were through immigration, their bags had been lined up in baggage claim. Nicole came up behind Waverly with a baggage cart, once again grabbing both of their bags before the brunette could object. She looked at Waverly with a big grin. Waverly laughed and followed the redhead, whose friendly self-assuredness was quickly growing on her, toward customs and the exit. 

They were met at the airport by their local guide, who introduced himself as Joseph, and some of the other group members who happened to be on their flight. Others who had arrived the day before were on a city tour and would meet them at the hotel. Joseph had a clipboard with several pieces of paper, including a list of names. 

“I’m sorry. Waverly Earp was it?” Joseph asked Waverly. “I don’t seem to have you on my list.” Waverly felt a wave of panic starting to form as he flipped through the pages, looking closely.

“N-Nicole? What if…” The redhead cast her a reassuring look.

“I’m sure there is a mistake,” Nicole said as she stepped over to Joseph, introducing herself as the tour organizer. “I personally reviewed Ms. Earp’s reservation.” 

“Hmm… I’ll call the office when we get to the hotel. I'm sure it is just a mistake on the paperwork.” He put his list away and went to the back of the vehicle to load the group’s baggage. 

“Don’t worry, Waves, we’ll get this figured out,” Nicole said, her voice softer as her usual cockiness gave way to reassurance.

Waverly arched her eyebrow curiously. The assumed familiarity would usually annoy her but there was something about Nicole, a level of comfort and a closeness that seemed to be growing quickly between them.

“I’m sorry,” Nicole said quickly, as the realization of what she had said hit her. “Waverly. I shouldn’t have…”

Waverly interrupted her, reaching out and touching Nicole’s arm. A sense of something she couldn’t yet identify stirred within her every time they touched. 

“It’s ok. You can call me Waves. I, uhh, kinda like the way it sounds when you say it.” She ducked her head slightly to hide the blush forming on her cheeks.

“Ok then, Waves.” Nicole smiled, her dimples popping, causing Waverly’s blush to intensify.

***

Waverly pressed her forehead against the window of the vehicle, taking in the new surroundings as they made their way into Arusha. The road beneath them was paved and in as good condition as any of the roads back home. The similarities ended there. Where Waverly would have expected a sidewalk, the pavement met dirt. Waverly couldn’t help the rush of humbled awe that gripped her as she took in the appearance of the buildings that they passed — houses and restaurants and bars and shops. Instead of the well-constructed, large buildings she was used to back home, many of the businesses were in small, simply-constructed buildings or outdoor stalls with signage and conspicuous trade goods the only thing to identify them as businesses.

Waverly perked up, nervous excitement and curiosity trickling through her stomach as the vehicle slowed, turning into the gateway of their hotel. The large gate across the driveway was pulled open by a guard, revealing the property behind the tall security wall. The long driveway was paved, the sandy colored stone contrasting with the green of the trees that lined either side. It had an exotic feel that settled in Waverly’s bones. Like paradise, she thought. 

Beyond the trees, Waverly could see the beginnings of clusters of rounded bungalows, nestled amongst the green of the grass and the trees. She turned her head towards the front of the vehicle, taking in the large reception building that loomed ahead of them. The single story building was wide. Its peaked porch roof and supporting columns set among large windows were somehow both grand and unpretentious. Waverly instantly felt relaxed and welcome. 

Once inside, the lobby was bright and airy; the large windows let the sun’s light bounce from the cool beige of the tiles and the paint. The room was brightened by flashes of color in the art adorning the walls and the patterned cushions dotted across the various lounge couches and armchairs. A heavy-set wooden reception desk lined the back wall, and Waverly grinned as she noticed the host of safari animals intricately carved into the dark wood.

Joseph went immediately to the front desk and spoke to the staff. Waverly noticed him occasionally glancing in her direction as she stood awkwardly with the small group of strangers who had yet to be introduced. After a short time, Nicole walked over to join the conversation between Joseph and the staff, exuding authority. Waverly couldn’t help but be impressed with her quiet leadership. As the conversation ended, Joseph stepped away pulling out his mobile phone to make a call. 

Nicole approached Waverly, a look of concern on her face. She gestured for Waverly to follow her and they stepped aside, moving a few feet away from the rest of the group. 

“It seems there has been a mix up on the part of our local tour partner,” she began. There was a note of frustration and what might be trepidation in her voice as she continued. “We had you assigned to share a room with another solo traveler but she cancelled at the last minute. When we notified the company of her cancellation, instead of putting you in a single room, your reservation got cancelled, too. Joseph is calling his office to try to sort things out for the rest of the trip. But this hotel is fully booked…”

“So what does that mean?” Waverly asked, her eyes wide and a hint of panic in her voice. No amount of planning had prepared her for this possibility. She had trusted the tour company to handle all of the room reservations. Nedley was an old family friend and his daughter Chrissy, her best friend, assured her she would be in good hands. But now things outside her control were putting her experience in jeopardy. 

“Don’t worry yet,” Nicole said softly as she gently placed a hand on Waverly’s shoulder. It was a gesture that may have been too familiar from a woman who was still a stranger to her but Waverly found it strangely comforting. “I had a room to myself. They are going to convert it to a double and you can stay with me tonight. Hopefully things will be resolved by the time we get to our next stop. It will just take them some time to rearrange things so we’ll just have to hang out here until the room is ready. I… I hope that is okay with you?”

“But that seems unfair to you…”

“Sharing my room with a beautiful woman isn’t fair? And here I was wondering what I’d done to luck out.” Nicole grinned, the cheeky glint back in her eyes.

Waverly dipped her head as a flush spread across her cheeks. _Was she openly flirting or just teasing? Surely it was the latter, right?_

“You know what I mean. You are here working and you had a single room booked. You deserve your space.”

“Hey, it’s ok,” Nicole reassured. “I promised Randy I’d look out for you, and I will. I’m going to send him an email and have him look into it. We’ll make sure you are refunded for tonight’s room and for any other night the reservations are wrong. I know this isn’t what you planned and we are committed to providing a first class experience.”

Nicole dodged Waverly’s inevitable objection by quickly slipping away to join the rest of the group where they had gathered in the lobby’s seating area to await instructions and room keys. She looked over toward Waverly and winked, the cocky grin Waverly first saw at the airport returning, before she took up position in front of the group. Waverly was quickly coming to realize there was a softer side beneath the cocky exterior the redhead outwardly projected. She rolled her eyes at the redhead and rejoined the group, taking up a position toward the back when she noticed all the seats were taken.

The other group members were deep in conversation so no one else seemed to notice the glances. No one except a quiet, brooding man with dark eyes, who was not participating in conversation. He seemed the type to be particularly attentive to his surroundings and his eyes moved back and forth between the two women in curious observation. 

“Hi everyone,” Nicole started, projecting the quiet confidence that Waverly suspected made her a good leader. “I’m Nicole Haught of Haught Eco Tours. A few of you have traveled with me before, and I met some of you at the airport. We are a small travel company committed to wildlife education and conservation. My business partner, Randy Nedley, who some of you may have dealt with, donates a percentage of our proceeds to non-profit conservation organizations that further our mission. The gentleman on the cell phone is one of our local tour guides, Joseph. The second guide, David, will join us tomorrow morning. Then, after breakfast, we’ll make our way to Tarangire National Park for a full day of safari game drives. The hotel will provide lunch boxes and we’ll eat at a picnic site inside the park.” As she finished her statement, Joseph joined her.

“Since we’re going to be spending a lot of time together, I’d like everyone to introduce yourselves. When you do, why don’t you tell us one thing you most want to see, so Joseph had a sense of what he and David should be looking out for in the parks.” She gestured to the quiet, observant man sitting closest to her.

“Xavier Dolls but you can just call me Dolls,” he said. “I run a security service with my business partner, Eliza.” He nodded towards the serious-looking blonde woman beside him. It was clear they were close, but Waverly did not get the sense that they were a couple.

“And what would you like to see?”

“Lions.” Dolls was clearly a man of few words.

“I’m Eliza. I’d like to see cheetahs. They’re such graceful cats,” the blonde woman added.

“I’m Mercedes Gardner. This is my sister Beth and my brother Tucker. Yes, the Gardner family, maybe you heard of us? We’re from Calgary.” Waverly immediately recognized the names and the faces of the siblings, who had grown up beside her in Purgatory before moving away to Calgary. “I am hoping to see colorful birds. Will we see those? Beth wants to see giraffes. And Tucker wants to see zebras.”

“No I don’t,” Tucker’s nasally voice pierced above his sister’s. “I am hoping to see hyenas and jackals. I hear that sometimes they will even pull a baby wildebeest from the mother just as it is being born. I want to see that.” 

An awkward silence fell over the group members, as all eyes fixed on Tucker, some looking slightly aghast. 

“What? It’s the circle of life,” he added defensively.

Waverly was particularly unnerved by his comment, as memories from their youth in Purgatory resurfaced. He was a bit of a social outcast despite his family’s wealth and his older sister’s popularity. Something was always _off_ about him and Waverly was never comfortable when he was around. She would often see him staring at her in school, and more than once he made uncomfortable overtures toward her. But his family was the richest and most powerful family in Purgatory and, as she learned, speaking up to teachers or any adult was futile when someone comes from that kind of privilege. It had been a relief when the Gardners moved away, and now she felt herself shudder involuntarily at the memories.

Wavely looked up as Nicole caught her eye, giving her a small but reassuring look. The concern in her dark eyes suggested she had noticed Waverly’s sudden shift in demeanor, and the brunette could almost see her making a mental note to check in with her later.

“Dude, that's gross!” At first glance the new speaker looked young, but as he spoke, Waverly decided he was older than he seemed; his slight frame and his Captain America t-shirt giving a deceptive youthfulness to his appearance. “I’m Jeremy. This is my... roommate Robin.” He gestured to the tall, gangly young man with perfectly coiffed hair sitting beside him, and Waverly thought she picked up some hesitation before he mentioned the word roommate. “I’m a PhD student currently working in a research lab in Toronto. I really like monkeys.”

“I guarantee we will see those,” Joseph chuckled. “In fact, you will probably see them at the picnic site tomorrow. Be careful. They try to steal food, so be sure to keep a close watch on your lunches.”

“I’m Robin. I’m hoping to see the Big 5,” the young man beside Jeremy said, referring to lions, leopards, elephants, rhinos and Cape buffalo. 

“And last but certainly not least...” Nicole looked toward Waverly with a friendly smile, and out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Dolls glance between them, seeming to decide he had picked up on something.

“I’m Waverly…”

“Waverly Earp, is that you?” Mercedes interrupted. “The last time I saw you, Wynonna and I were still in high school. How is that crazy bitch?” 

“She’s good. She’s back in Purgatory. She and Gus bought me this trip as a graduation present.”

Mercedes was about to say something more, and Waverly could feel Tucker staring at her, when the front desk clerk walked over to hand out room keys and explain the features and amenities of the hotel. The guests pointed out their individual bags, which were picked up by porters who asked each room's occupants to follow so they could show the way.

The hotel property was lush with manicured tropical plants and rough stone paths leading away from the reception building toward the bungalows and other facilities, a broad green lawn with benches shaded by palm trees the first think they saw. A large deck with seating extended out from one half of the building and Waverly noticed a bar opened to the left side of the deck. Signs pointed the way to the numbered bungalows as well as the pool. Lines of trees partially shaded the labyrinth of narrow pathways that ran between the many clusters of rounded bungalows, set back from the paths in the center of luscious greens, each with its own path leading to the three red stone steps up to the hut’s narrow wooden door. It felt like a fairy tale —  like a world that only existed in storybooks — and Waverly couldn’t help the slightly giddy excitement that she felt as she followed Nicole up the broken-paved path.

But a more sobering thought hit her as her mind drifted back to the ride from the airport. The hotel’s resort-like environment was a far cry from the poverty Waverly noticed on the way to the hotel. Just outside the hotel’s perimeter, surrounded by a tall security fence, it was a different world entirely. The city center was modern and fairly well maintained. Not so different from Purgatory, Waverly had thought. But she was struck by the dirt sidewalks and humble buildings so near this little slice of paradise. It was such a contrast. 

Waverly was lost in thought as they neared the bungalow that she and Nicole would share that night.

“Hey, are you okay?” Nicole asked, drawing her from her thoughts. “Is it about Tucker? I saw you cringe when he spoke up.”

“Huh? Oh. No, I was just lost in thought.” Waverly shrugged and was quiet for a moment, unsure how much to say to Nicole because the Gardners were her clients. “It’s kinda weird, running into them here, thousands of miles from home, you know? Mercedes and my sister hung out in high school and, well, the stories I could tell…” She chuckled recalling the trouble her sister and Mercedes had caused in high school. 

“But Tucker has always been weird and creepy,” she continued with another involuntary shudder. “He used to follow me around at school and just stare at me from a distance. I think he had a weird crush on me or something.” 

Nicole placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “I’ll do my best to keep him away from you as much as possible. I’m honestly surprised Randy or Chrissy didn’t say anything about him.”

“I’m sure they assumed Tucker had grown out of that. And thanks.” 

Waverly realized they had reached their room and the porter had unlocked the door and stepped inside to let them in and show them the room’s features, including how to connect to the WiFi. The rounded hut was grey stone, with a peaked tile roof, and a large wooden paned double door, leading to a small terrace with two chairs. Inside, Waverly felt her stomach drop as she took in the twin beds, less than a meter separating her from where Nicole would be sleeping. Mosquito netting that smelled of pesticide hung loosely, ready to be pulled around both beds. A small bathroom was set behind a door to the side of the main space, hosting a toilet, small basin and simple shower. The space was sparsely decorated, but clean and comfortable, and Waverly felt her excitement peak again at the thought of the trip ahead. She smiled up at Nicole after the porter left. 

“I’m going to step out onto the patio to FaceTime my sister to let her know I got here safely. After that, how about I buy you a beer before dinner to thank you for this,” she gestured around the room. 

“Who am I to turn down such charming company, especially if she wants to buy me a drink?” the cocky grin was back, causing Waverly to roll her eyes. “I’m just going to shower while you make your call. So there’s no need to step out if you don’t want to.”

***

Waverly pulled out her phone to call her sister, but first sent off a quick text message to Chrissy. 

Waverly: _Why didn’t you tell me about Haught? I was not expecting her to be… well, I wasn’t expecting a tour guide like her. And we’re sharing a room, btw._

She dialed Wynonna. 

“Hey baby girl. How was your flight?” her sister greeted cheerfully.

“Wy, are you at Shorty’s?” Waverly already knew the answer because she could see the familiar bar behind Wynonna. The sounds of the bar – glasses clinking, conversation and laughter, music – came through the phone making Waverly feel a little homesick even though it had been just over 24 hours since she left. 

“Duh.” Wynonna said, raising her whiskey glass to toast her sister. 

“Isn’t it like 10AM?”

“Your point? It’s brunch. So what is the group like? Anyone interesting?”

Her phone alerted her to an incoming FaceTime call from Chrissy, which she ignored. 

“You wouldn’t believe who is here — the Gardner siblings. Even Tucker. And he's as creepy as ever. Mercedes asked about you.” 

“That’s crazy! Tell Mercedes to call me when she is back so we can go get drinks. But watch out for her creepy brother. That guy was always weird.” 

A text message came through as Wynonna was talking.

Chrissy: _Answer your phone, Earp! I have questions._

_Chrissy: And what do you mean you're sharing a room???_

“Nicole, Nedley’s business partner, said she’d keep an eye on him.”

“Good. If anything happens, Nedley will never hear the end of it from me —  or from Gus —  and I doubt he wants that. Are there at least any hot single guys you can blow off some post-break-up steam with? Have I mentioned I’m so glad you dumped that rodeo clown.”

“Just a few dozen times. You know, he kept texting me that he misses me when I was at the airport and I had a bunch of texts when I turned on my phone today,” she said with an exaggerated eye roll. “He can’t seem to accept it is over.”

“Oh, really?” Wynonna adjusted the angle of her phone so Waverly could see Champ leaning behind some girl at the pool table, “helping” her take a shot. 

Waverly feigned shock and was about to say something when Wynonna continued. 

“So Haught seems cool?” she asked. 

Waverly’s look softened a little. 

“She’s been really helpful and nice, though a bit full of herself. There was a mix-up with my room, so she is letting me crash with her tonight. Hopefully it will get sorted out.”

“Do you want me to call Nedley and raise some hell?”

“No, it will be fine…” 

“Damn baby girl, is that Haught?” Wynonna interrupted. Waverly turned around to see Nicole exiting the bathroom in the provided white plush robe, hair messy from being towel dried. She was sure her jaw dropped at the sight. Nicole gave her a little smile and a wink when their eyes met. “No one can say her name doesn’t fit.” Wynonna continued. “You might have some competition if you meet any cute guys.” Waverly was glad she was using her air pods so Nicole couldn’t hear Wynonna’s comment. 

“I get the sense that won’t be an issue.” Waverly laughed. “Bye Wynonna.”

Waverly ended the call and turned toward Nicole. 

“How was the shower? I was thinking I’d take one before dinner. I realized I’ve been in these clothes for over 24 hours.”

“The hot water is a little temperamental but it does feel good. I'll get changed while you’re in the shower and I’ll meet you at the bar?”

She typed out a quick reply to Chrissy before heading toward the bathroom.

Waverly: _Getting in the shower then meeting Haught for a drink before dinner. Wifi sucks here so we’ll talk when I’m back. xo_

Chrissy: _Oh no you don’t, Waverly Earp. Explain yourself!_

As she was closing the bathroom door, she heard an alert coming from what she assumed was Nicole’s phone and she stifled her laugh. 

***

A short while and hot shower later, a refreshed Waverly found Nicole sitting at the bar talking to Jeremy and Robin. Nicole had a Safari Lager in front of her and, as Waverly walked up, the bartender pulled out another cold one and handed it to her. Before Waverly could say anything, Nicole smiled up at her.

“First round is on me.” 

“But..”

“If it makes you feel better, I bought their drinks, too,” she said, indicating Jeremy and Robin. Waverly reached out to shake their hands, introducing herself properly. 

“By the way, Chrissy Nedley texted me and asked what I’d done and why we were sharing a room.” Nicole arched her eyebrow curiously at the brunette. 

“She texted while I was at the airport in Calgary to ask if we met yet. I didn’t realize we had at that point. So, before I called Wynonna, I texted her to let her know we met and that we were sharing a room.” She shrugged. “I’m not sure why she is making a big deal of it. Do you?”

Waverly thought she noticed a slight blush color Nicole’s cheeks. “Nope. No idea,” she said quickly, taking a drink from her beer.

They turned to include Robin and Jeremy into the conversation and the four of them chatted casually over their beers as they waited for dinner service to begin. They could see where a table was reserved for their group not far from where they sat. At the other end of the dining area, the hotel staff was busy readying the buffet.

After finishing her beer, Waverly excused herself to use the restroom before they joined the group at dinner. The hotel had a small “gift shop” – little more than a tall shelving unit against the wall with two shorter units protruding on either end of it to form a stall – in the lobby, situated between the restrooms and the dining area. After exiting the restroom, Waverly stopped to look at the locally crafted gift items to see if there might be something she could buy for Gus or Wynonna, with the side benefit of supporting the local community. She was examining a pair of earrings she thought might suit Wynonna when she sensed someone nearby.

“Hi Waverly,” an unmistakable male voice said. “What a coincidence to see you here so far from home.”

Waverly turned to see Tucker standing nearby, leering at her.

“Tucker. Yes, it's... unexpected, to say the least.” Her tone was cool as she attempted to discourage him from continuing the conversation.

“It must be fate. I’ve thought about you often since my family left Purgatory.”

Waverly felt a comforting hand at the small of her back as Nicole stepped up next to her. She must have noticed Waverly’s discomfort and wanted to intervene. It worked as Waverly felt her anxious tension ease a bit. 

“The buffet just opened. Our table is over there.” Nicole pointed to a table set for 9 people. “Tucker, your sisters have a seat for you. Shall we go eat?”

Tucker glared at Nicole, as though trying to will her to leave. When she didn’t move, he turned to Waverly and extended his elbow as if for her to take it. 

“Let’s go join the group, Waverly.”

When Waverly made no movement to join him, he reached toward her to try to guide her forward. 

Nicole quickly adjusted her position, creating a buffer between Tucker and Waverly. When Tucker still did not move, she directed Waverly’s attention to where Jeremy watched them. He waved and gestured to show that he was saving her a seat. Waverly moved quickly toward the table with Nicole following close behind, ensuring Tucker could not get too close. They took seats at the table, Nicole sitting beside Waverly on one side, Jeremy on the other. Waverly looked first toward Jeremy and then toward Nicole with gratitude in her eyes. 

“Thank you,” she said in a voice low enough that only Nicole could hear. 

“I’ve got you, Waves,” the redhead said with a reassuring smile.

The rest of the evening passed without incident as the group enjoyed a hearty buffet dinner and then made their way to their individual rooms. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned, this story was inspired by a trip I took earlier this year. I am going to try to include some links to some of the places I visited. And I am considering including some photos from my trip in later chapters if that would interest folks (many of the things these characters will see on their safari are based on things I actually saw and did on my trip). Let me know in the comments what you think about that.
> 
> The hotel in this chapter was inspired by/loosely based on the Planet Lodge in Arusha - https://www.planet-lodges.com/arusha_planet_lodge/
> 
> My trip was organized by Leighton Lum, a professional photographer based out of Hawaii (https://www.photographybyleighton.com/) . When the world is normal, and travel is possible, he runs photography tours and workshops to some interesting locales. Sadly, it is looking more and more like our polar bear trip to Canada this fall will end up canceled. 
> 
> The tour company he worked through is called Fair Trade Safaris (https://fairtradesafaris.com/) which does, in fact, donate to philanthropic and conservation causes. 
> 
> The local tour company they worked with in Tanzania was Leopard Tours (https://www.leopard-tours.com/). 
> 
> I have a Twitter account if you want to reach me on the interwebs - @Namaenai_Earper


	3. Day 2 - Tarangire National Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look!” She pointed off to a nearby tree. Nicole turned toward where Waverly was pointing. “A baby monkey! It’s so cute!”  
> “They’re everywhere around here, Waves.” Nicole chuckled and smiled at the brunette.  
> Waverly looked around the area and saw several monkeys running around the picnic site, including around the tables. 
> 
> \---
> 
> The gang goes on their first game drive and see some eye-opening animals. Jeremy channels the Rock (or does he?). Nicole and Waverly - once again sharing a room - have an unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added an "implied/referenced homophobia tag" just to be safe. It doesn't come up until later but the story does take place in Tanzania which has some pretty anti-LGBTQ laws on the books. It isn't much of a story point, but it does get referenced in a couple chapters. In my and my LGBTQ+friends' experience, tourists aren't terribly impacted by those laws, but it's still hard not to have them in mind at times. Besides, Tucker is a homophobic jerk in canon and also in this story. 
> 
> This chapter has a Mugverse reference! (If you haven't experienced the Mugverse, check out GoldenWaffles' and Umachica's stories.) 
> 
> And I've included some pictures (assuming it worked right).
> 
> Lastly, thanks as always to Umachica and New54321 for their help.

The group gathered in the passenger loading area near the hotel lobby, palpably excited for the day ahead. Hotel porters had retrieved everyone’s luggage from their rooms and were busy loading it into the backs of the group’s Toyota Land Cruisers. The beige vehicles each had seating for 7 passengers plus the driver with a luggage compartment in the back and a cooler that Joseph had filled with bottled water. The roof of the vehicle could be pushed up, which would allow the passengers to stand and get a better view of — and camera angle for — the animals and scenery in the parks. 

Waverly’s eyes widened as they travelled over Jeremy’s attire. His beige khaki shorts cut off just below his knees, and Waverly could already see several white splotches of what she assumed was bite cream, despite having been in Tanzania just one night. Rolled white socks poked out over the top of heavy, spotlessly clean walking boots. His matching beige khaki shirt was buttoned to the neck, the full length sleeves cuffed at his wrists, and a thick leather belt was wrapped around the middle. His look was complete with a green neckerchief, binoculars, and a Safari pith helmet. Waverly dreaded the thought of how much he had spent on the ensemble.

“You look like you just stepped out of that cheesy jungle movie where the kids get sucked into the video game,” Beth said, an edge of snark to her voice as she looked Jeremy up and down before turning back to her siblings.

“Just call me Dr. Smolder Bravestone,” Jeremy responded, striking a heroic pose, his hands on his hips and his chest pushed out. 

“The Rock?” Robin laughed. “I hate to break it to you, Jer, but you are more like Jack Black’s character. Professor Shelly Oberon, was it?”

Jeremy stared indignantly, his hands still on his hips but his posture no longer heroic.

“What? He may not have been smoldering, but his brain came in handy and Nick Jonas still had a crush on him,” Robin replied quietly with a wink. 

The whole exchange caused Waverly to giggle. Waverly was glad they seemed comfortable enough to let their guard down around her, comfortable enough that Robin told her over drinks the night before that they weren’t just roommates. She could tell she was going to get along with them and she was glad Nicole assigned the three of them to the same vehicle. Nicole. She wasn’t sure why, but she was disappointed when Nicole said she would be in the other vehicle for the day so she could get to know everyone on the trip. Nicole had spent time getting to know her, Jeremy, and Robin the previous night, so it made sense for her to spend some time with the Gardners. Waverly suspected the impression Tucker made may have been another reason.

Nicole wrapped up her conversation with Joseph and the pair approached the group just as the porters finished loading the group’s bags and lunch boxes into the Land Cruisers. 

“We are going to Tarangire National Park today,” she explained. “It’s not as well-known as Ngorongoro and the Serengeti, but it is a wildlife gem in its own right. It is best known for its elephants, including some of the largest herds of elephants and the biggest tuskers in Tanzania. It also has an impressive predator population and all of the iconic herbivores like giraffe, buffalo, zebra, wildebeest, and impala.”

“We’ll have lunch in the park and then we’ll do a game drive in the afternoon. We’ll leave for our lodge around 5 or 5:30,“ Joseph added.

***

The ride was long enough that most of the passengers quickly succumbed to jetlag and the movement of the vehicle and fell into a quiet slumber. Waverly, on the other hand, was running on a cocktail of caffeine, adrenaline, and excitement and sleep was the farthest thing from her mind. She watched the scenery pass them by and chatted amiably with Joseph.

Waverly caught an occasional murmur from Jeremy in the seat behind her – he had clearly drifted into a dream as he slept. 

“No! Optimug Prime!” he suddenly called out, causing himself and the others to awaken with a start. He bolted upright, blinking his eyes and looking around before shyly shrinking into his seat. Dolls and Eliza both sat up abruptly, eyes alert and looking around to survey their surroundings. They looked toward Jeremy and drifted back to sleep once it was apparent he was the source of the unexpected noise.

“Sorry,” Jeremy mumbled quietly.

“It’s okay, Jeremy,” Waverly said sweetly. She understood all too well how it feels to awaken from a shocking dream in a strange place. “Who is Optimug Prime?”

“My, ummm, Optimus Prime coffee mug,” he muttered. “It was my favorite.”

“I accidentally knocked it off his desk as we were packing for this trip,” Robin added, the guilt apparent in his eyes. 

“It was the strangest dream,” Jeremy continued quietly. He was clearly puzzled as he tried to chase the memory of the dream. “You were there, Waverly. In fact, I think you knocked it over. And Dolls was there.” He turned to look behind him but Dolls had already fallen back asleep. “Nicole was there, too, but… I think she was in a hospital room or something?”

“That’s... “ Waverly started to say before Jeremy interrupted.

“I really shouldn’t have taken those knock-off energy supplements this morning.”

***

They reached the gates of Tarangire National Park at midday, so they decided to stop for lunch at a picnic area near the main gate before venturing deeper into the park. David’s vehicle went ahead while Joseph and his passengers, including Waverly, stopped at the entrance gate to process their permits. A few minutes later, Joseph parked alongside the other vehicle at the picnic area.

“We are going to have lunch here. There are clean flush-toilets in the building at the back of the picnic area. There is also a small gift shop and snack stand behind us,” Joseph explained before exiting the vehicle. 

Waverly was leaning down to pick up her camera bag and water when she was startled by the door opening beside her. She turned to see Nicole holding the door open, a rakish smile on her face.

“Need any help?” Nicole extended a hand to help the shorter woman step out of the high vehicle.

Waverly looked at her curiously. Part of her wanted to object because she really didn’t need someone looking out for her all the time and she really wasn’t _that_ short. But she was drawn in by that cocky smile and took the extended hand. As they touched, she felt a chill run through her and noticed goosebumps on her arm. Nicole’s expression revealed she felt something, too. 

“Thank you,” she breathed as Nicole helped her step out of the tall vehicle.

“We have a table over this way.” Nicole guided Waverly toward a covered picnic table where other group members already sat. Large trees beside the table gave it added cover from the afternoon sun.

“Oh!” Waverly stopped suddenly.

“What?”

“Look!” She pointed off to a nearby tree. Nicole turned toward where Waverly was pointing. “A baby monkey! It’s so cute!” 

“They’re everywhere around here, Waves.” Nicole chuckled and smiled at the brunette. 

Waverly looked around the area and saw several monkeys running around the picnic site, including around picnic tables. She sat down at the table where Dolls, Eliza, Jeremy and Robin were already sitting and chatting as they ate their boxed lunch. She noticed the Gardners were at the far opposite end of the table as Nicole took a seat across from her and Jeremy passed them their lunch boxes.

“The monkeys around here are Vervet Monkeys,” Waverly noted to Nicole and the others. “Also called black-faced monkeys and sometimes called blue-ball monkeys.”

Nicole spit out the water she was drinking unable to stifle a laugh at the very matter-of-fact way Waverly made the observation.

“Are they not getting any?” Jeremy asked. He held up his hand for a high-five that never came. 

“What? No.” She looked around and then pointed at a monkey sitting under a tree about ten feet away. “See, the males literally have blue genitals. The color is used to attract mates. From what I read, the brighter the blue, the higher the monkey’s social status. There also is apparently a link to aggression.”

“Well, yeah, blue balls would make anyone aggressive,” Robin commented with a laugh that the others soon joined.

“Do we even want to know why you know so much about monkey junk?” Jeremy queried as the laughter subsided.

Waverly blushed. “I read up about a lot of the animals we might see. Vervet monkeys are also notorious thieves, so keep an eye on your lunches.” As if on cue, a small furry hand reached up, grabbing the edge of the table. Before anyone could react, the mischievous monkey pulled itself up, grabbed Nicole’s apple, and ran off with it.

“That little shit!” Nicole exclaimed. “I was going to eat that.”

“As I was saying…” Waverly said, dissolving into laughter that elicited a glare from Nicole. Her laughter was quickly silenced as another, smaller monkey jumped onto the table and tried to grab at the closest object it could reach, which happened to be Waverly’s phone. Waverly yelped and swiped the phone away before the monkey could grab it. The monkey jumped off the table and quickly scrambled away.

It was Nicole’s turn to laugh, earning a light kick to her shin from the petite brunette sitting across from her. 

“Hey!” she yelped in exaggerated surprise. Jeremy and Robin both started giggling prompting Dolls to look over with his eyebrow arched curiously.

“So, do you think we’ll see elephants this afternoon,” Jeremy asked a short while later.

“I’m sure of it,” Nicole said. “As Joseph said this morning, this park is known for its elephants.”

“Did you know elephants often have a dominant tusk, in the same way humans are right- or left-handed?” Waverly posed. “They tend to favor one tusk for things like scraping bark from trees and that one tends to get worn down quicker.”

“I didn’t realize that,” Nicole said. 

Jeremy, grinning broadly, spoke up again. “Do you know how you can tell that the ones we’ll see are African elephants?” The others looked at him expectantly, so he continued. “It’s because we’re in Africa.”

“Jeremy…” Robin warned, eliciting a shrug and a shy smile from Jeremy and laughter from the others. 

***

Waverly sat in the front passenger seat of the vehicle, watching a herd of elephants grazing just meters away from their vehicle. The top of the vehicle had been pushed up, giving those in the back the ability to stand and shoot photos either through the roof or through the windows. She was snapping some photographs when she heard hushed chatter and giggling between Jeremy and Robin in the row behind her.

Curiosity got the better of her and she turned toward them. “What are you guys laughing about?” 

Robin just pointed at a large, obviously-male elephant toward the back of the herd.

“Oh!” Waverly exclaimed. “Is that his…”

“Sometimes you just gotta rock out with your…” Jeremy started to say before Robin smacked him in the back of the head and Dolls gave him a pointed look. “Uh… yeah… okay…”

Waverly chuckled.

“There is probably a female in heat nearby,” Joseph noted.

“I read they usually live in matriarchal groups,” Waverly noted to him.

“Yes. See, that large one over there? It is likely the matriarch of the group. The other females in the herd are her offspring or other related females. Males will usually stay with the group until their teens. Adult males are usually solitary and come by when it is time for mating.”

“I read recently that elephant farts generate enough methane to drive a car nearly 20 miles if you could capture it,” Jeremy chimed in, earning another look from Dolls. “What? It’s science!”

Waverly rolled her eyes, a thought about how gross boys can be crossing her mind. Once again, she was reminded how glad she was that Champ was not along for this trip — that Champ was not going to be part of her life anymore. She found it oddly unsurprising that an offhand comment about farts would bring him to mind — fart jokes were among his favorite and she had long ago grown tired of them. _At least Jeremy was talking about actual science_ , she thought. 

“You know,” she added a moment later, “elephants have been shown to have a high emotional intelligence. There are many documented examples of them showing empathy, particularly when one is in distress.”

They continued to watch and photograph the herd for some time. As the herd started to cross the road, one of the calves stumbled over to the road and began to square off with David’s vehicle ahead of them, eliciting an excited squeal from Waverly who had the perfect vantage point to see it. The small pachyderm — just over a year old according to Joseph — flared his ears out, making itself look as big as it could, and lunged toward the vehicle, as if threatening to charge it. It did that several times, clearly practicing its fierce elephant charge, then flopped down onto the ground, as if too tired to continue. While on the ground, it’s attention was drawn to a stick, which it picked up with its trunk and then began playing with. One of the adults neared and the calf hurried off and rejoined the herd, the vehicles forgotten. 

Waverly watched in rapt attention, her phone capturing the baby’s antics on video. As the baby wandered off, she noticed Nicole standing through the roof of the other vehicle, photographing the herd. Nicole lowered her camera and turned in her direction. Their eyes met briefly and she smiled at the redhead, raising her hand in a shy wave that was returned. To her surprise, she felt the warmth of blush forming on her cheeks.

As the day wound down, Joseph instructed his passengers how to lower and secure the vehicle roof. They then made their way to the park gate to drive to the lodge where they would be staying for the next two nights. 

***

They arrived at the lodge shortly before sunset and were escorted to the reception tent by the hotel’s uniformed staff while several Maasai men in traditional robes unloaded the vehicles. The drive had taken nearly an hour and a half, most of it on unpaved dirt roads that sometimes were barely visible as a road among the brush. They passed through a couple small Maasai villages along the way where children would wave and shout to them from the side of the road, sometimes chasing after the vehicle for a short distance. Waverly, Jeremy and Robin all smiled and waved back, the children’s excitement infectious. 

The reception tent was large, stretching roughly forty feet in length and twenty feet deep. The back wall was of canvas but the rest of the tent was mesh to keep insects out while allowing air to circulate. Canvas flaps could be lowered in front of each window to further protect the interior of the tent from the elements. The floor was concrete with various round woven rugs strewn across. At one end of the tent sat a long table with seven wood and canvas folding chairs on each side. The side where they entered had two groupings of couches each with two couches that faced each other and two oversized chairs flanking the couches. A large coffee table sat in the center of each grouping.

As they entered, a staff member offered each person a warm towel to wash their hands, while a second person offered a glass of juice. As with at the prior hotel, they were instructed to sit while Joseph checked them in and the staff briefed them on the property.

“It is very important that you not walk around without a Maasai escort after dark,” a staff member explained. “Animals come through here, including hyenas and sometimes lions, so it is not safe. In your tent or bungalow, you will find a bell. You just ring that and they will come to escort you to the restaurant or to this tent, which is where you can also connect to the internet. You can shine your flashlight to signal them, as well.”

Waverly looked over at Nicole, her expression one of excitement but also nervousness. Nicole flashed her a reassuring smile.

The briefing continued, including an explanation of the facilities available and the time and location for dinner. They were admonished to not drink the tap water and to use the provided filtered water even to brush teeth. They were then escorted to their individual rooms by Maasai escorts who carried their bags. The Maasai men were dressed in traditional robes, deep reds and blues with various embellishments lining the collars of the patterned fabrics.

Waverly and Nicole once again found themselves sharing a room because the mistake in Waverly’s reservation had not yet been fixed. As the group leader, Nicole had been assigned to an upgraded bungalow room, which was some distance from the reception tent, on the opposite side of the restaurant. The Gardners were also assigned to bungalow rooms, having paid extra, and the others were in tents located closer to the reception tent.

“Are you sure you are okay with this?” Nicole had asked when Joseph explained about the rooms. 

“I really am, Nicole. You’re an easy roommate. Besides, it’s basically a free upgrade, isn’t it? I was supposed to be sharing a tent.” The smile she gave the redhead was genuine. 

The bungalow was a round structure with one side consisting of two-layer tent flaps - an interior layer of thick mesh with canvas on the exterior. The flaps zipped on the bottom and down the middle and the canvas flaps were currently open and tied back allowing air to circulate through the mesh. The tall window openings, which were placed every few feet around the structure, were screened with the same sturdy mesh. Interior canvas flaps were rolled up in each window and could be lowered for privacy. The floor was polished wood. A wall divided the room toward the back, with shelving and closet space built into it on the opposite side. Two beds extended from the divider wall, a small table between them. To one side of the bed, against the wall, was an antique-looking desk with a chair and a pitcher of filtered water; to the other was a large overstuffed chair and an antique-looking steamer trunk that could be used as a footrest. A short hallway led to the vanity which had running water. To one side, obscured from view from the room, was an alcove area with a toilet and to the other was the shower. The bungalow had solar-powered electric lighting throughout. Their escort showed them the various features of the room and reminded them to keep the mesh flaps fully zipped at all times before taking his leave. 

“Do you mind if I take a quick shower before dinner,” Waverly asked as they settled into the room.

“Go for it. I’m just going to organize my stuff for the next couple days.”

***

Nicole was sitting at the desk reviewing some papers a short while later when she heard Waverly shriek. She jumped up, nearly knocking the chair over, and rushed toward the shower, concern etched on her face.

She didn’t want to intrude on Waverly’s privacy, so she stopped in the hallway and called out. “Are you okay Waves?” She’s sure her concern was evident in her voice. 

“Nicole, come here. Quick.” Waverly called. 

Her previous question was answered quickly as she turned the corner. Waverly, clad only in a white towel she had wrapped around her body, was squatting near the shower, looking intently at a small frog that was hopping around, exploring the corner of the shower. Nicole let out a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding. 

“Look! It’s so cute!” Waverly squealed, pointing toward the frog without looking up.

Nicole watched the towel-clad woman in front of her as she observed the little frog with childlike exuberance. She let out a relieved laugh, a smile forming on her lips of its own accord. Waverly looked up at the sound, an eyebrow raised curiously. As their eyes met, a flush formed on Waverly’s cheeks and she dipped her head slightly. She stood up then, carefully holding the towel in place.

“Do you, umm, want me to catch the frog and escort it outside?” Nicole’s usual bravado was nowhere to be found and her hand went to the back of her neck as she averted her gaze from the towel-clad woman standing before her.

Waverly glanced down toward where the frog had been. 

“It looks like it found its own way,” she said. Nicole followed her gaze to see the frog squeezing out through a small gap in the wall.

“Oh. Good. Well, then I, umm, I’ll let you get to your shower. I’ll just be right out there if you have another wildlife encounter and need help.” Nicole felt the heat on her cheeks and was sure they had become as red as her hair as she slowly backed out of the shower area, gesturing to the other room with a thumb over her shoulder. 

“Thanks Nicole.” Waverly smiled, causing her heart to skip a beat as she turned to leave and give the towel-clad brunette her privacy. 

Nicole found herself unusually flustered by the smaller woman in that moment and struggled to bring her thoughts back under control. The sound of the shower turning on was no help as she willed herself not to look back lest she catch an unplanned reflection in the mirror. _Why didn’t they think to put a door there?_ she thought, allowing herself a sigh at the injustice of the situation as she made her way back to the desk.

 _Get it together, Haught_ , she admonished herself. _She mentioned a boyfriend - well, an ex-boyfriend - she’s surely straight and not interested in you that way. It’s one thing to be flirty and friendly. And, sure, she hasn’t exactly taken offense to the flirty comments. But she’s been sweet and friendly to everyone. Well, not Tucker. But there’s history there._ As her mind drifted to the strange and creepy young man, she found her thoughts of the younger woman - the woman who her friend and business partner asked her to look out for - becoming protective. The flush on her cheeks turned to one of anger as she silently vowed to keep Tucker as far from Waverly as possible, despite the small size of the group. She would ask Dolls and Eliza to help, given their line of work, even if it meant extending a discount in exchange. She knew Nedley would agree given his past with the parties.

Once Waverly finished her shower and was ready to go, Nicole grabbed the large hand bell on the side table and stepped out onto the bungalow’s patio. She swung it a few times, and listened as the sound echoed across the landscape. She handed it back to Waverly who then followed her out onto the patio. They both had head lamps and Nicole removed hers to signal out toward the main path. Another light appeared at the end of the path and moved toward them. Nicole put her headlamp on her head and gestured for Waverly to follow as they both joined the Maasai escort who approached them and followed him toward the tent. 

The rest of the evening passed without incident. They enjoyed drinks and dinner with the rest of the group as they all took some time to get to know the others. Conversation was mostly lively and animated as it shifted to the animals they had all seen during the day. When an opportunity presented itself, Nicole took a moment to pull Dolls aside, letting him know about her concerns with Tucker. He shared some of his own concerns and graciously offered to ride in the same vehicle with the Gardners so he and Eliza could keep an eye on Tucker and Nicole could watch out for Waverly. Nicole thought she caught something in his eyes as he made the latter comment but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared and she couldn’t be sure it meant anything. 

After dinner the Maasai staff escorted everyone back to their tents. The Gardners shared an escort with Nicole and Waverly, and Nicole could sense Waverly’s discomfort as Tucker kept looking over at her. The light from the flashlights casting shadows across his face made his intense stare look even creepier, and Nicole had to repress a shudder to avoid letting Waverly see her own unease. She could feel Tucker’s eyes boring into her back as she and Waverly walked down the short path to their bungalow under the watchful gaze of their escort. Both women visibly relaxed once they reached the illuminated patio and the others moved off down the path toward the Gardners’ bungalows. Nicole thought she noticed Waverly look up at her as if to gauge the reason for her discomfort, but the look quickly passed. 

As they settled in for the night, the two women chatted about their day and themselves, as they faced each other from their separate beds _This almost reminds me of college_ , Nicole thought, as she remembered the late nights talking with her first roommate as they got to know each other. The conversation continued late into the night until jetlag and the long first day got the best of them and sleep overtook first one and then the other. 

***

A few pictures (if each is worth 1,000 words, I guess my word count will go up quickly, eh?) 

_**Our safari vehicles:** _

_**Male Vervet ("blue ball" ) Monkey** _

_**** _

**_Up close with an elephant_ **

**__ **

**_Elephants sparring_ **

**__ **

**_Adult and Juvenile Elephants_ **

**__ **

**_That Male Elephant_ **

**__ **

_**Reception Tent** _

__

_**There really was no door to the toilet/shower** _

_**** _

_**But there was an amazing view** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the watermarks on the photos. I have a business selling my photography so I have to take some steps to protect it. 
> 
> The incident with the thieving monkeys actually happened (tho it was cookies it got away with and it was almost my cell phone taken). So did the very obviously male elephant. I had a cute little lizard in my room and a frog outside, but someone else actually did have a frog in the shower. And pretty much all these camps out in the middle of nowhere have local Maasai men on staff for security (from the animals).
> 
> The baby elephant wasn’t on my trip, but I saw this video on Twitter recently: https://twitter.com/ANDREW1ALBERTT/status/1283191430719189001?s=20
> 
> The place we stayed was the Ecoscience Science Center and Luxury Lodge. It’s exactly what it sounds like - they do research there and offer accommodations. I took a few artistic liberties but this is the inspiration - http://www.ecoscience.co.tz/.


	4. Day 3 - Tarangire National Park (day 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She felt Nicole’s hand on her own, pulling her out of her thoughts. She turned to face the redhead, feeling her tense shoulders drop a little at the soft smile pulling at Nicole’s lips.
> 
> “C’mon. Why don’t we go check out the view over by the fence across the way. We’re up on a hill and I think there is a watering hole down below. Maybe we’ll see some animals down there.” She got up from her seat and held out her hand to Waverly, inviting her to follow. 
> 
> They stood by the fence in thoughtful silence as they took in the view and watched a herd of zebras grazing by the watering hole down below. Waverly tried to ignore the flush creeping across her cheeks and the goosebumps once again forming as Nicole stood close to her, the familiar scent of vanilla dipped donuts drifting on the breeze.
> 
> \---
> 
> The gang sets off for another day of game drives in Tarangire National Park. There are more monkeys, some lions, a little bit of angsty panic, and an unexpected rain storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Season 4 Eve! 
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and supportive comments so far. I was really nervous posting this story - and really insecure in my creative writing ability - so it all means a lot to me to hear that people like it. 
> 
> As always, so many thanks go to New54321 and Umachica for their guidance and editorial assistance. So many scenes would not have worked as well without their input. Oh, and tomorrow is Umachica's birthday, y'all, so a big happy birthday shout out. 
> 
> Now, on to our story...

Morning came quickly — too quickly for Waverly’s liking — after a late night chatting and getting to know the redhead, who she could hear getting dressed and rummaging around in the changing area behind her. Nicole often acted cocky and self-assured, but Waverly had gotten a chance to glimpse a different side of her in the quiet moments they had to themselves in their shared rooms. And there was a protective side she glimpsed whenever Tucker was around. She couldn’t help but wonder if it was only partly because Nicole took her role as tour leader seriously. 

Waverly stretched, letting out a quiet groan as she tried to chase away sleep. Usually she was a morning person, but jetlag was hitting her hard on the morning of their second full day in Tanzania. And it was really early. Breakfast was scheduled for 6am so they could get into the park in the early morning, while animals would be out and most active, before the warm afternoon sun led many of the species they wanted to see to nap. 

Nicole came around the corner just then, dressed for the day. 

“Morning, sleepyhead” she said, her voice far too chipper for Waverly in that moment. “We’re due at breakfast in just a bit. The bathroom and changing area are all yours.” Even her backpack was ready to go. _Of course it was_ , Waverly thought. _Could she be more together?_ Waverly groaned. 

“I can hang out on the patio and wait there if you prefer,” Nicole offered. She had settled into the lounge chair with her feet up on the steamer trunk. 

“No,” Waverly laughed. “I just don’t want to get out of bed. Why do the animals have to wake up so early?” She knew she was being a little whiny but she was tired. Nicole just chuckled. 

“I let you sleep in a little after you didn’t even flinch when my alarm went off. But don’t make me institute my ‘whoever’s not at the vehicle gets left behind policy.’ I had to do that on a previous trip and we actually did leave someone behind for the day...”

“Fiiiiine. I’m getting up.”

They took a different route to the park than they had to get to the lodge the prior night. The other route had paved highways for much of the way but this one consisted only of a dirt road cut into the brush by numerous vehicles previously passing through. It was uneven and rough, causing the vehicle to feel like it was bouncing around, sometimes tilting at angles that had Waverly wondering if it might tip over. She noticed Jeremy holding on to his armrests with white knuckles at one point. 

“I think Joseph has chosen poorly,” Jeremy muttered. “We are going to be cursed. Look out for the giant snake and rolling boulder.” 

“It’s not the Indiana Jones ride, Jer,” Robin chided, eliciting a chuckle from Waverly. 

“Oh, at Disneyland? I really want to go someday,” Waverly said. 

“Believe it or not, I haven’t been there, either,” Nicole reassured. Then she gestured around. “But this is so much better.”

“And now you can skip Indiana Jones,” Jeremy said as the vehicle hit a bump that nearly sent him flying from his seat. 

Waverly grinned, turning her gaze to the front of the vehicle where Nicole sat alongside Joseph. She was glad to have the redhead back in the same vehicle today. She wasn’t close enough to talk to easily, but Waverly was still comforted by her presence. 

The morning was overcast and the sunrise cast an orange glow on the horizon. As they drove and the sun crept up into the sky, Waverly gasped, causing Nicole to turn and look at her. Rays of sunlight broke through clouds, reaching down to the savannah below. Waverly stared at the sight before her. 

“God’s fingers,” Joseph said from the front. 

Nicole said something to Joseph that Waverly could not hear. She must have asked to stop so the group could take photos of the landscape because he pulled over and stopped the car a moment later. As the group readied their cameras, Nicole pointed to the distance where a group of ostriches grazed beside a tree, illuminated by the sun’s rays. She then pulled out her camera and started shooting pictures. Waverly watched for a moment before she slid over to the window to take photos of her own. 

***

The group stopped for lunch at a different picnic area from the previous day. The animal activity had been light, so they decided they’d take their time. They hustled to a picnic table nestled beneath a steel and timber gazebo, providing much needed shade from the midday heat. The nearby area was dotted with trees, though the view that stretched out beyond them was vast, open land. As with the other picnic area, monkeys, birds and other small animals scurried and scavenged around. 

Waverly took a seat beside Nicole. As they ate, she found her cheeks flushing as she fought to ignore the way the redhead’s thigh pressed against her own and the way the touch raised goosebumps over her skin. She swallowed hard, forcing her eyes to look anywhere but at Nicole and willing her mind to ignore the tension that she didn’t quite understand. An answer to a question she was afraid to ask was forming in the back of her mind but she wasn’t sure she was entirely ready to let it out. Instead, she looked around, reveling in her surroundings. Her heart lurched as she spotted a small animal crouched on top of a fallen branch at the foot of a nearby tree.

“Aww _look_ at the baby monkey!” Waverly squealed, her excitement squashing her nerves as she grabbed hold of Nicole’s arm with one hand, pointing towards the trees with the other. She paused, her eyebrows dropping into a frown as the monkey lifted something that looked suspiciously like cardboard to its lips. “Wait, is that a _juice box?_ ”

“Oh, how cute!” Jeremy chimed in, straining his neck to see around Robin’s taller frame. “He’s having a little picnic with us!”

“That is not _cute_ , Jeremy, it’s really dangerous! The sugar levels in those things are not meant for monkeys! And _look at it_ , it’s almost the same size as the monkey. And the ink on the outside could be toxic.” Waverly could feel herself getting anxious, her blood running hotter in her veins and her chest tightening as she watched the monkey chew delicately on the corner of the cardboard carton. She turned to Nicole, anger and desperation lacing her voice. “People are so irresponsible. What can we do?”

“Well...” Nicole shrugged gently, her brow furrowed and her eyes flashing with concern. “It likely stole it before anyone even noticed, just like the one that stole my apple. We can’t stop every occurrence, but the park rules require people to take their trash with them.” Nicole’s voice was soft and her eyes were warm, searching Waverly’s as she spoke. “We can keep an eye out everywhere we stop, and if we see any trash we will pick it up, okay?”

Waverly nodded, her eyes still fixed on the monkey. She wasn’t feeling any better about the situation before her, but she felt comforted knowing that Nicole wasn’t dismissing her concerns. She understood, and she wanted to help, and that in itself was reassuring.

She felt Nicole’s hand on her own, pulling her out of her thoughts. She turned to face the redhead, feeling her tense shoulders drop a little at the soft smile pulling at Nicole’s lips.

“C’mon. Why don’t we go check out the view over by the fence across the way. We’re up on a hill and I think there is a watering hole down below. Maybe we’ll see some animals down there.” She got up from her seat and held out her hand to Waverly, inviting her to follow. 

They stood by the fence in thoughtful silence as they took in the view and watched a herd of zebras grazing by the watering hole down below. Waverly tried to ignore the flush creeping across her cheeks and the goosebumps once again forming as Nicole stood close to her, the familiar scent of vanilla dipped donuts drifting on the breeze. She was startled from her reverie by something scurrying past them along the top of the fence. Another quickly followed. More baby monkeys. Waverly looked over to where a group of monkeys, including several babies, frolicked in a tree. She pointed them out to Nicole.

“Here, come and take a photo with the monkeys with me!” Nicole suggested, pulling out her phone and tugging on Waverly’s elbow.

After lunch, they piled back into the vehicles and drove around the park looking for wildlife. They saw more elephants, small herds of giraffes and even a large herd of cape buffalo that watched the group warily as they shot photos from the vehicles. As the day was winding down and they were driving toward the park exit, Nicole scanned the horizon looking for animals. Waverly sat in the seat behind her, leaning against the window and watching the terrain pass them by. She was drawn from her musing when Nicole suddenly sat upright and turned toward Joseph.

“I think there is a lion in the tree,” she exclaimed, pointing toward a tree on the horizon. 

Joseph stopped the vehicle and pulled out his binoculars and scanned the distance where Nicole had pointed. 

“It is. And there are more in the grass.” He put the car back into drive and maneuvered to a spot on the side of the road as close as he could get. The tree was a little over 100 feet from them but they could all clearly see a lioness lying on an angled branch of a Kigelia or “Sausage Tree,” so named for the sausage-like fruits that hang from its branches. Waverly gasped at her first lion sighting and she could hear a squeak behind her from Jeremy. 

As they watched the lioness, snapping photographs, Joseph pointed out a second lion moving toward the tree in the tall, dry grass. Try as she might, Waverly simply couldn’t spot it. Nicole suggested she stand up on her seat, so she could see out the roof rather than the window, where she might have a better vantage. As she climbed up on the seat and followed the direction Nicole was pointing, she had to admit Nicole was right. Below the tree, another lion was barely visible. Suddenly, the second lion climbed the tree and took a spot above the first. Moments later, a third lion appeared, also climbing into the tree. The group sat transfixed as there were soon four lions in the tree, a mix of lionesses and juvenile males. 

“It’s a real cat tree,” Waverly heard Jeremy say with a giggle. Nicole, who had actually climbed up to sit on the vehicle’s roof, looked back at the comment and their eyes met briefly, drawing smiles from both women. 

As they turned back to the scene in front of them, readying their cameras, one of the lions tried climbing out on one of the branches. Waverly let out a nervous squeak as the lion fell at least twenty feet into the tall grass. She heard shutters going off around her but she was too worried for the lion to hit her own. She let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding when she saw the lion walking through the grass — right toward their vehicle. 

“Wow,” Nicole breathed from the front, her shutter triggering rapidly. The lion climbed up onto a fallen tree not more than twenty feet from their vehicle.

The lion was clearly unbothered by the vehicles that had congregated in the area as it climbed out onto the tree trunk and promptly fell asleep. One by one, the other lions joined the first on the fallen tree until the whole group was there in front of them. Waverly couldn’t believe what she was seeing and experiencing. She looked around at the others as they snapped photos. Not far away, she saw the other vehicle where the rest of the group was doing the same. Even Tucker seemed unusually transfixed by the sight. Waverly noticed that close to a dozen vehicles had taken up positions to watch the lions. 

After some time had passed, Joseph suggested they move to photograph the lions from a different vantage point. They made their way around the other vehicles to a new position where they spent some more time watching and photographing. As it became clear the lions had settled into sleep and were not going to move, and the park closing time was fast approaching, Joseph announced it was time to go. The drive back was filled with excited chatter about the lion encounter which was far more than anyone could have imagined would happen at all, let alone so early in their trip. 

***

“I’m going to head over to the reception tent so I can post a few photos and send my sister and aunt a quick note before dinner.” Waverly’s tone was light and cheery, the excitement of the afternoon’s lion encounter still fresh in her mind. 

“Sure Waves. I’ll meet you there as soon as I change. I should probably see if Nedley has gotten any answers about your reservation and if they got it fixed for the rest of the trip.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Waverly was sure her tone betrayed the disappointment that was stirring within. She felt like she was intruding on Nicole’s space, but she enjoyed her company and really didn’t mind sharing a room with the guide. She had planned to share a room with another traveler, anyway, so she wasn’t giving up anything. But she also felt guilty because Nicole had expected to have her own room and she had graciously allowed Waverly to share with her while there was no other option. She couldn’t help but wonder how Nicole felt about the situation.

A short while later, Waverly was sitting on one of the couches in the reception area and did not even hear Nicole approach. She was lost in her thoughts, her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands.

“What’s wrong, Waves?” Nicole asked, sitting gently beside her.

“My ex-boyfriend is an ass. He has been commenting on my Instagram posts telling me how much he misses me… and worse.” Waverly handed Nicole her phone, which was open to her Instagram notifications. “He’s ‘rodeoChamp’.” She felt humiliated and she was sure it showed on her face. But Nicole just looked at her without judgment, her expression reassuring and comforting as she took the phone and looked at it.

One of the pictures Champ commented on was of Nicole looking off into the distance with binoculars, clearly taken the prior day when she and Waverly were in different vehicles, to which Waverly had added “our fearless leader <3.” Nicole looked over, holding up the phone on that picture with her eyebrow raised curiously. 

“I never noticed you taking this.” 

Waverly felt a slight blush forming across her cheeks and she couldn’t meet Nicole’s gaze. When she didn’t respond, Nicole continued. 

“Can you send it to me? That would look great on my agency’s website,” she said with a warm smile that unleashed a swarm of butterflies deep within Waverly. 

The next picture was the selfie they took at lunch with a group of monkeys playing in the tree right behind them. Her expression was warm as she looked at the picture but quickly and visibly changed — she must have noticed Champ's comments. A few were just pathetic – telling Waverly how sexy she was. They got progressively cruder and more insulting, likely as Champ got increasingly drunk — one comment on the selfie suggested Waverly invite Nicole to join the two of them. 

“Wow. He’s a real charmer,” Nicole finally said. “I see why you dumped him.”

“Small town, limited dating options,” Waverly said with a shrug. 

“Well, you don’t have to deal with him anymore. It’s gonna be okay.” She rested a gentle hand on Waverly's knee. 

It was a simple gesture, meant to be comforting, but Waverly suddenly felt confused and anxious. D _oes she want something from me? Champ always said he’s the best I’d ever find, that no one else would ever want me like he did. He said that people were only nice when they wanted something, which usually meant free drinks at Shorty’s back home. Maybe Nicole had intentionally messed up the reservation so I would have to share a room with her?_

“Why are you being so nice to me?” she finally spat out. 

“He just seems like a real shithead. I know you can do better.” Nicole’s comment was honest and reassuring and she looked back with eyes filled with compassion and concern. But all that did was intensify Waverly’s insecurity. _Maybe Nicole really does want something from me. Does she want to date me? Have I done something to lead her on?_

“What, like you? Is that your ‘move,’ Nicole?”

“Whoa. Where’s this coming from, Waverly?” Nicole tensed and looked around nervously, as if concerned someone may have overheard the conversation. “That’s not at all what this is about.”

“Well what do you mean then? Cause I'm not.. you... we're not dating!”

“I know. God, Waverly, I would never ask you to be someone you're not.”

“Good. Just don't ask me to be anyone,” Waverly huffed. 

“Fine.” Nicole picked up her jacket and got up from the couch to leave.

“Fine.” 

As the redhead passed her moving in the direction of the exit, it dawned on Waverly that she had overreacted — badly — and her own insecurity had gotten the better of her. She had allowed Champ to get inside her head, and she had projected every insecurity that he had made her feel onto someone who had been nothing but kind and supportive. She quickly grabbed Nicole’s wrist gently to halt her, and added in a quiet, hopeful voice, “well, maybe just friends.”

“Yeah, sure, Waverly.” She paused momentarily before saying in a softer tone, “dinner should be starting about now. I’ll flag down an escort.”

“I’ll be right there,” Waverly said quietly, never looking up.

She had only known her a few days, but Nicole had been nothing but nice, even if she was a little cocky at times. From their very first meeting, Nicole had been kind and helpful. She had been protective when Tucker cornered her in the hotel lobby, going out of her way to make sure she was never alone with him. And she hadn’t given any indication she wanted anything in return for her kindness – even when Waverly had offered to buy her a beer, Nicole had been the one to buy the drinks. And now Waverly had said such horrible things, born of her own insecurity and past gaslighting — they were baseless things that clearly had hurt the redhead. Champ was 9,000 miles away, yet he was still right there in her head ruining this vacation of a lifetime and the relationships she was forming along the way. 

Waverly shook her head, which now rested in her hands, as if to clear it, and wiped away the tears that had started welling up in her eyes. _No_ , she thought, _Nicole isn’t Champ. Not by a longshot_. She looked over to where Nicole was using the flashlight on her phone to hail an escort. She was becoming quite fond of the lanky redhead and it was clear that their burgeoning… friendship was genuine. Friendship. She wasn’t sure that word adequately described the bond that was quickly forming between them. Whatever it was, she liked the way she felt when she was with Nicole and she sensed Nicole felt the same.

She deleted Champ’s comments, then picked up her jacket and phone. As she got up and walked over to where Nicole waited with the Maasai escort, she resolved not to let Champ continue taking up space in her thoughts. She couldn’t help but give a small smile as Nicole turned to look toward her. Nicole gave her a small, friendly smile, although her eyes held less warmth than Waverly was used to seeing, and her arms were folded tightly across her chest. It was clear she had hurt the other woman and she felt guilty about it. Her own comments had been uncalled for, especially when Nicole was just trying to comfort her after her shithead of an ex had been completely inappropriate. She needed to talk to her, to make things right, but she wasn’t sure how. 

Waverly tried to no avail to get a chance to speak to Nicole and clear the air while the group sat in the small lounge area enjoying drinks before dinner. The atmosphere and the conversation were simply too energetic from the high of their day for Waverly to be able to grab Nicole alone. She couldn’t help the feeling of guilt over the hurt that she’d seen in Nicole’s eyes after their conversation; she wanted to clear the air, although she wasn’t sure how to do so. 

As the group was led around to a long, rectangular table set for dinner, flashes of lightning struck bright across the lowly lit building, rolls of thunder following close behind it as a torrential rain began to fall outside. Waverly scrambled to get a seat as close to Nicole as possible, seeking the instant calm that she felt in the redhead’s presence. She pushed past Eliza with an apologetic wince, dropping herself unceremoniously into the seat directly opposite Nicole.

As the dinner progressed, Waverly still was not able to start a conversation with Nicole. Mercedes had sat beside her and immediately launched into an in-depth reminiscence of her younger years in Purgatory, asking all kinds of questions about Wynonna, and Shorty’s, and the other residents. Every time there had been a potential window, Nicole had been deep in conversation with Dolls or Jeremy, who sat to either side of her. Instead, Waverly had to make do with the occasional lingering looks between them, laced with something that Waverly couldn’t read; it made her stomach clench in nervous anticipation. As she watched Nicole, mid-story to Jeremy – something about writing your name on the inside of your mosquito helmet, Waverly couldn’t help but notice the way the room’s soft lighting tangled through Nicole’s hair, making the red waves look brighter and more alluring than they ever had. Her dimples somehow looked deeper as she laughed and Waverly found herself struck with a warmth in her chest and a pull in her stomach that she hadn’t expected to hit with such force. Her breath caught, and she shook her head, pushing the feeling as far down as she could. She didn’t entirely understand what it meant yet, but there was no way she could deny that it _was_ there _._

***

Waverly stood by the exit looking out at the heavy rain falling outside. It had subsided to where it was no longer torrential, but large drops still fell heavily. She sensed Nicole standing not far behind her and turned to her with a concerned expression. Their bungalow was at least 200 meters away and neither of them had thought to bring an umbrella despite the cloud cover that evening. Waverly internally berated herself because she had read all about how quickly and heavily the rains could roll in. But, she reminded herself, the rains often subside just as quickly, so it wasn’t unreasonable to think it wouldn’t be a problem, despite the umbrellas prominently left in their bungalow. The Maasai escort who was waiting just inside the dining room just shrugged – he was clearly used to the weather and undeterred by the rain. He had his flashlight out, waiting for the women to signal they were ready to go.

Nicole removed her jacket, and stepped close to Waverly. She held the jacket up above herself and the smaller woman beside her. 

“I’ll hold this up to cover us as much as possible, you hold the flashlight.”

Waverly looked up and smiled, nodding.

“Okay,” Nicole signaled the escort that they were ready to go.

They made their way out at a quick pace, following the escort who scanned the surroundings for roaming wildlife. He left them when they reached the short path leading up to their bungalow, shining his flashlight around the bushes and shrubs that lined the path until they reached the deck where the solar lights illuminated the space.

Once they were under the canvas cover, Nicole lowered the jacket she held over them and shook it out. Their clothes were completely soaked through, but the quick-drying fabric would be dry by morning. The rain was warm and the night was too, so they were not particularly cold, although Waverly felt a sudden and unexpected chill run through her as she glanced at the waterlogged redhead.

Waverly unzipped the tent flaps as Nicole shook as much water as possible out of her jacket before entering. As Waverly finished, they got their first full glance at each other and couldn’t help but dissolve into laughter. 

“You look kind of like a drowned rat,” Waverly laughed. 

“Gee, thanks.” Nicole’s tone was perturbed but her smile betrayed her true feelings. “Let’s get out of these clothes.” She reached above Waverly and held back the tent flaps so the smaller woman could enter first.

Waverly looked back at her with an arched eyebrow and a mischievous twinkle in her eye. “Why Ms. Haught, are you trying to seduce me?” 

Nicole stopped in her tracks and looked at Waverly, her eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights. She clearly caught the mischievous glint in Waverly’s eyes and recalled her own comment a moment earlier, as she narrowed her own eyes and looked toward Waverly with a rakish grin. 

“That depends - is it working?” 

Waverly realized the tables had been turned on her in a way she wasn’t prepared for. She just nudged Nicole with her shoulder and they both chuckled. 

“Thank you,” Waverly said quietly a moment later, as Nicole finished zipping up the tent flaps. When Nicole looked up at her, she continued. “You could have just left me to fend for myself on the way back and you wouldn’t have gotten nearly as wet.” She couldn’t help but think back to times Champ had done just that.

“I’m chivalrous, remember?” Nicole said with a teasing wink. 

“You’re also insufferable. But seriously, thank you.” Waverly grinned, feeling her shoulders relax as Nicole laughed openly.

As they settled into their beds for the night, Waverly gathered the courage to address what had happened earlier. She took a deep breath, steadying her nerves and turned toward the other woman, propping herself up with her elbow, her head resting on her hand. “Nicole?”

“Yeah Waves?” The redhead turned toward her, their eyes meeting. 

“So, about this evening. I —”

“Don’t mention it.” Nicole said softly. She smiled, soft and reassuring. “You had a lot on your mind. It’s water under the bridge. Sleep well, okay?”

Waverly watched as Nicole turned away, her bottom lip tucked between her teeth as she considered her response. “You too, Nicole. Good night.”

The tense atmosphere that had hung around them all evening had dropped away with the redhead’s dimpled grin, and it felt good to relax back into Nicole’s easy company.

***

And today's batch of pictures: 

_**"God's fingers"** _

_**Ostriches** _

_**The juice box monkey** _

_**The tree full of monkeys (and one posing on the fence)** _

_**Literally a cat tree...** _

_**Falling...** _

_**Family portrait** _

_**This is one of my favorite lion pix from the trip.** _

**_Lots of vehicles watching the kitties_ **

_**The rain can be torrential...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a hyperlapse video of the bouncy road if you want to check it out (I apparently can't embed it) - https://www.smugmug.com/gallery/n-x4HJSk/i-qL3VMRg/A 
> 
> I just learned I'm returning back to full time work after a few months of a reduced schedule. Fortunately, this story is mostly done. But there is a chance that work might interrupt my planned posting schedule from time to time. 
> 
> In the next chapter, the gang visits a Maasai village, does some souvenir shopping and gets in a little pool time at their next hotel...


	5. Day 4 - Maasai Village and Karatu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m impressed. Maybe I should turn some of the guiding duties over to you,” the redhead responded with a wink and a cheeky half-smile. Her words were teasing but her tone betrayed a genuine admiration.
> 
> Waverly felt a blush start to creep across her cheeks as she continued to watch the demonstration in front of them.
> 
> \---
> 
> The group visits a Maasai village, hits a "souvenir shop on steroids," and gets in a some pool time. Oh yeah, and there was only one bed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy WayHaught Wednesday, y'all. Did anything interesting happen this week? I have a vague sense that something may have happened Sunday but... 
> 
> A busy day at work has me posting this a little later in the evening than planned. Sorry about that.
> 
> Thanks as always to New54321 and Umachica for their input (this week, in particular, Umachica caught a few things that really didn't read right).

Waverly listened intently as Joseph explained their agenda for the morning. She practically bounced in her seat in the vehicle, her excitement getting the better of her as she thought about the culture and the history that they would find when they arrived.

“When you get to the Maasai village,” Joseph explained, “they are going to dress you in the traditional robes and accessories. They hope you will buy them, but don’t feel obligated. The tribe will come and demonstrate their welcome dance. Then they will demonstrate to you their jumping dance and give us a tour so you can learn a little about the Maasai lifestyle. They also will likely try to sell you some of their handmade crafts. Just be a little wary because sometimes their prices can be higher than some of the larger shops, but you will be supporting this village community. It’s okay to negotiate the price.”

The village was situated some distance off the main highway on a dusty, desolate patch of land. As they drove, they passed Maasai men herding goats and cows. Waverly recalled reading that they often walk several hours through the day to lead their animals to watering holes. They saw some larger outbuildings as they drove up, but the real heart of the village lay in the group of small huts, arranged in a circular pattern around an open area of patchy grass laying amongst the dry mud ground. The huts were low, the ceilings just reaching eye level, and the walls were built with tightly packed mud and dung that cracked in the intense heat. 

As they waited for a member of the tribe to come greet them, Joseph explained more about Maasai culture and Waverly listened intently. Theirs was not as ancient as some of the other cultures and civilizations she had studied, but it was still centuries old and she was fascinated by how much of their culture they had been able to maintain as the world modernized around them.

“The Maasai are nomadic and pastoral people whose culture and society are centered around cattle.” Joseph explained. “They maintain a strong link to their cultural traditions, but with much of their grazing land turned over to national parks and conservation areas, their traditional way of life has been threatened. In recent years, programs have been developed to try to balance preservation of their cultural traditions with the needs of a modern world, including for education. The village’s children are sent away to school as soon as they are old enough to learn to write the alphabet.” 

Soon after Joseph finished his explanation, a group of Maasai men approached them. One man who appeared to be in his late-20s or early-30s stepped forward and introduced himself as the village chief’s son. He led the group to a shaded spot under a tree, where the men began to drape traditional, deeply-colored robes around the shoulders of the men within the tour group. Waverly watched, biting back a giggle as Dolls flexed in his robes, the material barely holding stable over his muscles. She grinned, her eyes wide with interest as a group of Maasai women approached, and began to drape the women in the group with their robes, with the addition of ornately beaded neck rings. Most of the Maasai group then walked off and gathered in two groups about 10 meters away.

Waverly stilled, her eyes scanning the Maasai in awe as somewhere among the group, someone let out a loud, high pitched shout. The rest of the Maasai men and women began to chant, with one individual continuing to chant in a louder, high-pitched voice as they moved in two rows toward the group in a hopping motion. The men held shields and weapons in their hands as they approached, and Waverly jumped, her hand reaching out instinctively to grab Nicole’s arm in excitement, unable to tear her gaze from what they had been told to expect as the traditional Maasai welcome dance. 

As the welcome song ended, the chief’s son led the group into the village proper, which he explained is called an Enkang. The tribe’s round mud huts were encircled by a low fence, which was built by the village’s men. The low fence helps protect the livestock from wild animals that might come into the village at night.

Once inside the village the Maasai men and women separated into two groups. The group of men began rhythmically chanting and moving in time with the chant. Across the way, the women also chanted, cheering them on. One by one, the younger men would step forward and demonstrate how high they could jump. Once. Twice. They would gain momentum, their heels never touching the ground. Then a third jump, straight into the air, as high as they can jump, their bodies remaining as erect as possible. 

“I read about this,” Waverly said excitedly to anyone listening, primarily to Nicole but also Jeremy and Robin. “The ‘adumu,’ or ‘jumping dance’ is sort of a ritual dance. The young Maasai men use it to demonstrate their strength and masculinity. It’s part of a coming of age rite of passage and also a dance of celebration. The warrior who jumps the highest gets esteem and bragging rights and he is viewed as the most eligible bachelor in the tribe.”

In the women’s group, the women’s chant took on another tone. The women started moving in tune with the chant, shaking their shoulders rhythmically, causing the beaded neck rings to shake and move. 

“Oh, look, the women are responding.” Waverly continued. “The mothers’ sing about their sons’ courage and daring and the girls sing to encourage their favorite warrior.” 

After a few moments, several of the Maasai men and women broke away and moved toward Nicole’s tour group. The men led the men to their side and the women were led to the women’s group. After brief demonstrations, the two groups began their chanting again. This time, Dolls, Jeremy, Robin, and Tucker joined in on the jumping. Waverly noticed Tucker staring at her the entire time and she couldn’t help but snicker when he barely got an inch of the ground on his jump. She glanced toward Nicole whose bemused look showed she shared the same thought — that Tucker would not be earning any bragging rights from this dance. As their eyes met briefly, the redhead’s expression changed to a playful smirk before she winked at the brunette. Was there also something else in that wink, Waverly wondered, or was it her imagination? 

As the dance demonstration ended, a group of young men from the tribe gestured the group over to where they were preparing to give a demonstration of how they started fires. The chief’s son explained that they use the tools made available in nature. One man held a flattened piece of wood that had a small hole drilled into it at one end against the blade of a machete held by another. A third held a long, straight, dry, stick between his palms, which he began rubbing together rapidly, making the stick twirl faster and faster, building up friction. As the friction built up, over several minutes, the wood started to smoke and a coal-like dust built up where the stick met the wood. The men tipped the wooden board, transferring the embers onto a small bundle of dried straw. As the dried straw started to smoke, one of the men blew on it to ignite and stoke the fire. He held it up proudly as it ignited, showing it to the group. As the fire grew, the man dropped the straw, quickly stepping on it to put it out lest something else catch fire. 

Their next stop in the village was a small schoolhouse that was still under construction. The village’s children, ranging in age from toddlers to about 7 years old, greeted the group with a traditional song. One of the girls then went up to a blackboard that had the numbers 1 through 10 and the alphabet written. She pointed at the numbers one by one and called out the word for the number, which the other children repeated, first in Swahili and then in English. The chief’s son explained that they were raising funds to finish the building, and directed the group’s attention to a box for donations, which most of the group provided. 

A few members of the group posed for pictures with the children and the littlest one then went up to Waverly, gesturing that he wanted to be picked up, which she obliged. “That’s my son,” one of the men explained to Nicole, who smiled in the brunette’s direction with a look that reminded Waverly of a puppy. Waverly smiled back, her eyes crinkling at the corner. 

Waverly carried the young boy around for a short while, as the chief’s son next led the group to where a woman was demonstrating how they waterproof their homes using a mix of mud and dung. Waverly leaned toward Nicole and explained that because the Maasai are traditionally semi-nomadic, and usually don’t stay in one place for more than a couple years, the small circular houses — or Inkajijik — are built from resources the land gives them and are not designed to be permanent. 

“I’m impressed. Maybe I should turn some of the guiding duties over to you,” the redhead responded with a wink and a cheeky half-smile. Her words were teasing but her tone betrayed a genuine admiration.

Waverly felt a blush start to creep across her cheeks as she continued to watch the demonstration in front of them.

After giving members of the group a chance to take part in plastering the mud and dung mixture on the outer wall of the hut, they were divided into groups of two to join one of the tribe members inside the homes to see how the Maasai live. The interior was dark, the only light coming in through small openings in the walls, with a low ceiling. It was divided into two small sleeping areas – one for adults and one for children — and a small area for cooking. 

The huts marked the end of the tour, although they were next led to a paddock area where the tribe’s women had set up tables displaying their crafts for sale. After a short opportunity to buy some craftwork, including beaded jewelry and wooden animal carvings, the group returned to their vehicles. 

“Oh! I almost forgot!” Waverly exclaimed as they were about to get back in the vehicles, drawing a curious look from the other passengers. “Joseph, I brought a bunch of school supplies and small gifts that I had wanted to give to the children. Can I get them from my bag?”

“Sure. We can give them to the chief’s son and he will distribute them to the children. But we have to hurry because we still have one stop before we go to the hotel.”

“Thank you thank you thank you!” She was practically bouncing in her excitement. 

As Waverly pulled stacks of school supplies, coloring books, comics, and crayons from her bag — eliciting a look from the redhead that clearly said _so that’s why the bag was so heavy_ — Joseph flagged down the chief’s son and led him over to the vehicle. The man took the stack from her, providing assurances that they would be distributed to the tribe’s children. Waverly noticed his son standing a short distance away and offered him a comic book of his own, earning a shy but beaming smile. 

As she turned to get into the vehicle, her eyes met Nicole’s. The redhead flashed a smile filled with admiration and perhaps something deeper. Waverly blushed, dipping her head shyly. 

***

After leaving the Maasai village, the group made a stop at a roadside shopping and museum attraction — the African Galleria. The large building housed a gallery selling items ranging from small trinkets and souvenir t-shirts to higher-end products like antiques, art, Tanzanite and other loose gems, and custom made jewelry. It boasted — and even pledged — that its products come from local communities and villages across Tanzania and beyond. It featured exhibits on Tanzanite, its mining, cutting and jewelry-making. Among its exhibits were antique and rare pieces dating back decades if not longer. 

Near the entrance were counters selling jewelry set with Tanzanite and other precious and semi-precious gemstones. In one corner of that section was a high-end jeweler. To the right was a kiosk offering coffees and other local food products across the aisle from the checkout counter. Beyond them, was a large area full of tables and displays full of gift items - wooden animal carvings ranging in size from a couple inches to a foot or more, leather bracelets, bowls and other food preparation and serving implements carved from wood, bookmarks, toys, and more. Descending a short set of stairs to the left led to another large room housing antiques to one side, rows full of beaded jewelry, pendants carved of local hardwoods, brightly painted dishes, trinket boxes and animals carved from soapstone, t-shirts and more. 

_This is like a souvenir store on steroids_ , Waverly mused to herself before continuing with a contented sigh. _But this air condition feels heavenly._

Waverly was pleased to find the Galleria had wi-fi and an outdoor cafe. She took a seat at a shaded table and, feeling adventurous, ordered a Stoney Tangawizi, a ginger beer soft drink unique to Africa. As she took her first sip, she experienced a ginger flavor so strong it made her nose burn and her eyes water. 

She had already explored the shop’s display on tanzanite mining and had taken advantage of the store’s vast selection of discount-priced crafts to buy gifts for everyone back home. She didn’t feel the need to spend a lot of money and buy a lot of stuff she was just going to have to carry home. _I suppose I could always just make Nicole carry my bag again_ , she chuckled inwardly, recalling their initial meeting at the airport. A slight blush crept across her cheeks as her mind drifted to the redhead who had begun taking a not insignificant place in her thoughts over the last few days. 

She connected to the wi-fi and saw the Instagram notification immediately — “BaconDonut sent you a message.” Waverly wondered why her sister was reaching out through Instagram. Maybe Wynonna had seen the comments from Champ before they were deleted and had a comment about them? Deep in thought, the brunette didn’t notice Nicole take a seat beside her. Waverly opened her messages to see her sister had forwarded one of her own photos. 

BaconDonut: _Baby girl, you clearly need to get laid. Aren’t there any single guys on the trip? A friendly bartender at one of your hotels?_

 _What is she talking about?_ Waverly wondered as she opened the photo that Wynonna shared with her — a photo of the male elephant (in all his male glory) they had seen on their first game drive. A low groan escaped as she noticed what her sister was obviously referring to. 

“What’s wrong, Waves?” Nicole asked, causing her to jump.

For the first time, Waverly realized that Nicole had joined her at the table. She looked up at the redhead and hesitated before handing over the phone, still open to the picture, before burying her head in her hands in embarrassment. Another groan.

Nicole laughed loudly before covering her mouth to stifle it. 

“That’s not so bad.”

“The bad thing is that Wynonna noticed. I’ll never hear the end of it.” She sighed. “I took the picture so I could send it to her as a joke but I never meant to post it.” 

“Just post some more pictures and maybe she’ll forget that one,” Nicole suggested. 

They chatted for a while, distracting Waverly from her concerns over the Instagram post. Nicole talked about how she had gotten into ecotourism and photography and shared stories about trips she had taken in the past and the tours she was planning to lead in the near future. Waverly couldn’t help but feel a little jealous of the adventures the redhead’s chosen profession allowed her to have, a life that seemed so much more exciting than her own. But as she recounted her own experiences, including her decision to double major in wildlife conservation and History and a minor in Ancient Languages, she noticed the redhead was listening intently, practically hanging on every word. Champ had always gotten bored when she talked about her studies, calling them useless and a waste of time, but Nicole seemed genuinely in awe and offered encouragement and support. For the first time, someone other than her family, and maybe Chrissy, made her feel that her studies meant something.

One-by-one the others started joining them outside, taking up positions around the table and ordering cold drinks of their own. They chatted amiably, recounting their experiences over the last few days and sharing photography tips. Waverly listened intently, mentally taking note of her companions’ expertise and their offers to assist her as needed.

“Has anyone seen the Gardners?” Nicole finally asked, checking her watch and glancing toward where Joseph and David waited by the vehicles. 

“Mercedes and Beth were looking at the tanzanite jewelry, haggling with the dealer over several pieces,” Eliza offered. 

“We saw Tucker looking at some antique wooden carving. I heard him asking about shipping back to Calgary,” Jeremy added before muttering under his breath, “He was kind of being a dick to the poor clerk.”

“I better go check on them,” Nicole said, a frown creasing her features. “We need to leave soon if we are going to make it back to the hotel before lunch service ends.”

She returned a short time later, the Gardners in tow. Beth and Mercedes were chattering on about the great deal they got on the jewelry they were now wearing. Tucker walked behind glowering at Nicole’s back. Waverly surmised he may not have completed all of the shopping he planned to do. 

***

They arrived at their next hotel in the early afternoon, just in time for lunch. While most of the drive was on a paved highway, their hotel was a couple miles off the highway, through a quiet neighborhood, a narrow, rough dirt road leading them to their destination. Although they were able to drive at a decent clip, the group breathed a sigh of relief that no one was sitting in the back row when they hit one particularly deep pothole that caused them all to bounce out of their seats.

The hotel, situated on a coffee plantation, was obscured behind a large wooden fence that someone opened when Joseph tapped his horn. Waverly was again struck by the difference between the lushly manicured resort-like property and the humble shops and homes they had seen on the road leading to the property. A lush lawn stretched out ahead of them, surrounded on 3 sides by low buildings - a reception building with a large wooden deck, lodging rooms, a gift shop, and a small spa. Ahead of them, slightly to the right and down a small hill, Waverly could see a swimming pool. They parked the vehicles and the group was ushered to the reception building as the staff unloaded their luggage into carts. 

As they walked down the gravel path, Waverly noticed a sign listing prices for massages -- prices far lower than she would ever see back home. With no spas in Purgatory, she’d have to make the trek to the Big City if she wanted a massage, something she had yet to do. She made a mental note to make an appointment for the following night. She wondered if any of the others might do likewise. 

As the group sat in the reception area waiting for their room keys, Waverly turned to Nicole. 

“Did you see the sign about massages? Do you think we’ll be back in time tomorrow?”

“I’m sure you could squeeze it in. Maybe I’ll make an appointment, myself.”

“We’re going to try to get appointments for tonight,” Jeremy chimed in from beside Nicole, gesturing between himself and Robin. 

A short time later, Joseph pulled Nicole aside. After chatting quietly for a moment, Nicole gestured for Waverly to join them.

“Waves, it looks like we’re sharing a room again,” Nicole said hesitantly when she approached. 

“I really don’t mind, Nicole. I just feel bad that you are being put out when you expected to have a room to yourself.”

“I don’t mind the company.” The tone of her statement and the look in her eyes left Waverly no doubt of her sincerity. But then she added with a wink and teasing lilt, “besides, you don’t take up that much space.”

As Waverly tried to stutter out a response at the obvious height joke, Nicole continued. “But the hotel apparently is fully booked and the room we were assigned only has one bed. It’s a King-size, at least. Joseph asked if they could put a rollaway in there or something, but it didn’t seem any were available.” Her tone was honest and apologetic. 

“It’s okay. Really,” Waverly rested her hand on Nicole’s forearm reassuringly, despite a light flush she felt forming on her cheeks at the thought of sharing a bed with this woman she was feeling… something for. “I am a pretty good judge of character and I trust you. It’s not like I haven’t shared beds with friends before. Chrissy and I have done it many times after a night of drinking and neither of us has a bed that big.”

“But were they… Chrissy’s not… I mean, you know I’m…” Nicole broke off, unsure how to continue under the circumstances. While her company was inclusive and she had a strict policy of only working with vendors who had a commitment to nondiscrimination, Tanzania, itself, was not the most LGBTQ-friendly country. She didn’t want to risk having this conversation in public, where anyone could hear. Waverly placed a reassuring hand on her bicep. 

“I kinda figured from some of the stories you told me. And, Nicole, it doesn’t bother me one bit.” For a moment, Waverly considered saying more but then Nicole responded.

“As long as you are comfortable…” 

“It’s completely fine.” Waverly cut her off. “I promise.” She smiled up at the redhead, as sincere and reassuring as she could be. 

“Well, in that case, let’s go drop our bags in the room? I was thinking of taking advantage of that luxurious-looking pool after lunch. Did you bring a suit?”

***

Nicole emerged from the bathroom, clad in a deep blue swimsuit. The sides dropped low, revealing a suggestion of the curves of her breasts, and the base cut above her hips, leaving Waverly’s eyes tracing high over the exposed skin of her toned thighs. Waverly couldn’t stop her eyes from trailing over the redhead’s toned muscles and her soft curves, and she felt her jaw drop slightly at the sight, blushing as the redhead arched an eyebrow curiously and she realized she was staring. 

“I, umm, I’m just going to change. I’ll meet you at the pool,” she managed to stammer, earning a chuckle from the redhead. 

A short time later, as she descended steps leading to the pool, she spotted Jeremy and Robin chatting in chaise lounges below her. To their left left were empty lounges with towels spread across them, a pair of drinks containing what looked like muddled mint and two glasses of water sitting on a small side table between them. Other members of their group were laying out elsewhere around the pool, Tucker the only one appearing to be absent, much to her relief.

She looked around for Nicole and noticed the shock of red hair swimming laps in the pool. She watched for a moment until the redhead looked up and their eyes met, a smile forming across both of their faces. Nicole gestured to the two empty lounges, inviting her to take one. 

As Waverly made her way down the steps, Nicole pulled herself out of the pool. The sight of the redhead’s toned, tan body with water dripping from it, caused Waverly to freeze, heat surging instantly beneath her skin. She recovered quickly, hoping no one noticed, and continued down the steps. Nicole threw her head back, squeezing water from her hair and Waverly nearly missed a step. She really hoped no one noticed. 

The two women reached the lounges at the same time. 

“Thirsty?” Waverly asked the redhead with a teasing lilt in her voice, indicating the drinks. Nicole’s lips cracked into a rakish smile.

“Hey Waverly,” Jeremy interjected cheerfully, cutting off any chance for Nicole to respond. “Nicole ordered you a drink. It’s the hotel’s signature cocktail. It’s soooo good.” From his tone, it was clear he was also enjoying the cocktails.

Nicole smiled, her eyes inviting the smaller woman to take a seat in one of the chaises. “He’s right, the drink is really good. If you don’t like it, I’m sure someone will drink it.” 

“Thank you,” Waverly said softly, taking a sip of the drink. “Oh, this is good.”

A few minutes later, realization dawned on her and she reached into the small bag she had brought with her. 

“Umm, can one of you help me with my sunscreen? I couldn’t reach a spot on my back.”

“I...” Jeremy started to say before he was cut off by Robin smacking him in the arm.

“Here, let me help Waves,” Nicole offered, reaching out for the lotion. She sat up and patted a spot beside her. “Come sit here for a moment.”

Waverly felt a chill run down her spine as the redhead’s hands touched her bare shoulders, a chill that wasn’t brought about by the cool temperature of the lotion. Something inside her told her to just relax into the touch but something else fought against that instinct. Still, she sighed and barely realized when Nicole handed the tube back. 

“Do you, ummm…” Waverly started to ask, holding up the sunscreen and letting the gesture finish the question for her. 

“Oh, yeah, I should probably apply some,” Nicole agreed. She gestured toward her back. “Do you mind helping?”

Waverly nodded as she put a small amount of the lotion in her hands, gesturing for Nicole to turn around. The chill from earlier returned as she touched the redhead’s smooth skin for the first time. She swallowed heavily, as the other woman sighed into the touch, chiding herself for not finishing more of the cocktail before she embarked on this task. She shook her head, pushing aside the thoughts that were trying to creep in, as she finished applying the lotion. She handed the tube back to the other woman.

“I’m just going to take a quick dip,” she quickly stammered as Nicole began applying sunscreen to her long, toned legs. She needed an escape, needed to cool off. While she normally preferred a warm pool, for once she was really hoping the pool was not heated. 

***

“Hey, Waves. I’m gonna head out to grab a drink from the bar before dinner. Do you want to join?” Nicole called out to the brunette who was drying her hair after a post-pool shower. 

“I’ll be there in a bit. I want to Facetime my sister since the wi-fi here is good.”

“Okay, I’ll see you in a bit.” Waverly heard the door close a moment later. She finished drying her hair and picked up her phone.

“Hey baby girl,” her sister answered. “I saw you got my Instagram message. I never expected you’d be sharing dick pics.”

“Ha ha. It was an accident, Wynonna.”

“Uh huh. Sure. Clearly it was your subconscious guiding you. You need to get laid.” Waverly rolled her eyes. “Hey, what’s the deal with Haught Shot?”

“Wha-What do you mean?” she stumbled at the sudden change in topic. 

“Well, you posted more pix of her than you did of animal dicks. She your new bff or something?”

“She’s just really nice. We’re the only two solo travelers so it makes sense for us to hang out. And we’ve been sharing a room because of the reservation mix up.”

“Reservation mix up” Wynonna said, making air quotes before gesturing at what she saw around Waverly. “Is that why I see only one bed in your room?”

“What are you implying, Nonna? Nedley was the one who handled my reservation.”

“Sure Waves. Whatever you say. Just know that if you do decide to hit that, it’s cool with me. She’s certainly a huge step up from Chump.”

“That’s a pretty low bar,” Waverly muttered, eliciting a loud laugh from her sister.

“Hey, Gus is here and she wants to talk to you.”

“Bye Wynonna.”

“And maybe stop posting those dick pix, you adorable psycho. Bye!” she said, drawing out the sound. Waverly rolled her eyes.

“Ignore her, kiddo.” Gus said, taking the phone from Wynonna. “I talked to Randy Nedley the other day and he told me about the mix up with your reservation. I hope that hasn’t been too inconvenient but he speaks very highly of Nicole and he assured me you are in good hands.” Waverly heard Wynonna snort and laugh in the background, drawing a pointed glare from Gus.

“Please tell Randy that it has all worked out just fine. Nicole has been very accommodating.” 

Her dreamy smile was clearly not lost on Gus. She could hear Wynonna laugh and say “I’m sure she’s been accommodating” in the background earning another pointed glare.

“That’s great. How’s the trip so far?”

Waverly started recounting things that had happened, getting lost in telling her about the wildlife, their conservation status, and other details. Had anyone been counting, and it was entirely possible Wynonna had been, they would have lost track of the number of times Nicole’s name came up.

“That’s quite an experience,” Gus said, after a while. “I am glad you are enjoying yourself. I know you don't believe me, but you were not born to be a goddamn small town waitress. When you decide you're ready to unstick those wings of yours... maybe think about what you’ve learned on this trip. You've been doing what others want you to do for so long. I hope this trip showed you can do whatever it is you want.”

“Which is what?”

“Live your life. Remember: some of the best things in life are the surprises it throws us. About what we want. _Who_ we want. You've always been an honest kid. Don't stop now.”

“Thanks Gus.”

As she ended the call, her mind was on Gus’ last statement. She prided herself on her honesty, but was she being honest with herself — and with Nicole — about her growing attraction to the redhead? Was that what it was? She still wasn’t sure she was ready to admit that yet, no matter how undeniable it was becoming.

Waverly tried to push aside the thought and headed toward the main building to join the rest of the group on the terrace. The sun was just starting to set, but her thoughts remained on the conversation with Wynonna and Gus and she barely noticed at first. As she waited at the bar to order a drink, she noticed Nicole looking in her direction; she blushed, smiling at the redhead and raising her hand in a slight wave which Nicole returned. She did not notice Dolls’ eyes glancing between them. 

***

As the brilliant colors of the sunset started painting the sky, Nicole looked up to see Waverly walking toward her and the rest of the group, holding a glass of wine and a beer. The brunette handed her the beer. 

“I still owe you one,” she said with a smile before moving toward the railing to watch the sun set.

“What a beautiful sight,” Nicole heard Robin say, clearly referring to the sunset.

“It sure is.” Her gaze was focused on the brunette, whose features were illuminated by the light of the setting sun which cast orange highlights in her hair, as she took in the view.

Dolls glanced over, following her line of sight. As Nicole turned back toward the group, he caught her eye and raised a curious eyebrow. He nodded his head toward Waverly and winked. 

Message received, Nicole picked up her beer, then got up and walked toward Waverly. She didn’t see Jeremy and Robin look over nor did she hear Jeremy’s quiet question to Robin, “you think WayHaught is finally gonna happen?”

Nicole stepped up beside Waverly, who was leaning forward, her elbows on the wooden railing and her wine resting next to her. She took up a similar position next to the brunette. 

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Waverly said, looking at her with a broad smile, her eyes crinkling at the corners, before looking back toward the setting sun. They stood in silence like that, enjoying the view and the company, as the sky turned brilliant hues of pink, orange, and red in front of them. 

The lush tropical foliage of the hotel property started falling into shadow. Lamps around the property started illuminating, casting a subtle glow that barely pierced the darkness beyond the building. _This is kinda romantic_ , Nicole thought before quickly tamping it down. Waverly hadn’t given her any clear indication she was interested in women, let alone her, even if she did sometimes get the sense the smaller woman was flirting with her. 

She noticed Waverly shiver beside her as the setting sun took with it some of the warmth. Nicole removed her jacket and put it over the other woman’s shoulders, her hands lingering for a moment as the shorter woman instinctively leaned into the offered warmth. 

“Won’t you be cold?” Waverly asked genuinely. “I can go back to the room and get my sweater before dinner is served.”

“Nah, I’m good. Besides, I noticed there are heaters by the tables.” The redhead lowered her arm, but Waverly stayed where she was, leaning into Nicole, head on her shoulder. 

***

And, scene... 

**The Welcome Dance**

**The Jumping Dance**

**Herding**

**Huts**

**The restaurant deck**

**See, plenty of room for 2...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing with the young boy wanting to be carried actually happened to one of our group members - we joked that she was the child whisperer because stuff like that happened a few times.
> 
> The African Galleria is a real place and it really is a souvenir store on steroids. They also hit you with a hard sell, but they do bargain on the prices, at least. You can see lots of happy shopping tourists on their website - https://africangalleriatz.net/ 
> 
> Stoney Tangawizi is... interesting. It really did nearly burn my eyes and nostrils.
> 
> I've definitely taken some artistic liberties with time zones here... I kinda doubt Wynonna wakes up at 8am or so... 
> 
> Here's a video of our Tarangire lodge staff doing some of the traditional welcome dance and the jumping dance (the video from the village was just too large to upload) - https://photos.smugmug.com/photos/i-VfnnzFD/0/c368c1d2/640/i-VfnnzFD-640.mp4 (I recommend jumping ahead about 20 seconds or you'll just hear me. And sorry about the coughing - it was dusty.)
> 
> Here are the children singing their song - https://photos.smugmug.com/photos/i-Wnb6Ww5/0/dbd527f9/640/i-Wnb6Ww5-640.mp4
> 
> And the kid demonstrating counting - https://photos.smugmug.com/photos/i-zkz4MwD/0/0f7478d8/640/i-zkz4MwD-640.mp4
> 
> So, maybe this was not my strongest chapter. Next week, the gang heads into Ngorongoro Crater where they encounter more lions and hippos and then get stuck in the mud. And an appointment for massages gets a little awkward...


	6. Day 5 - Into Ngorongoro Crater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly watched intently, her heart racing at the scene unfolding before them. She wasn’t sure she wanted to see the aftermath, but she couldn’t contain the giddy excitement she felt at this small microcosm of nature. Predator, prey, opportunistic eaters — it was all right there in front of her. 
> 
> “This is… wow,” she said, drawing a glance from Nicole beside her. 
> 
> “It’s amazing, isn’t it, Waves?”
> 
> “It really is,” the brunette responded without looking away from the scene in front of her, missing the adoring smile on the redhead’s face.
> 
> \---  
> The group heads into Ngorongoro Crater for some wildlife viewing. Will getting stuck in the mud bring Waverly and Nicole closer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has the little incident that actually inspired this story (see end notes). 
> 
> Just over 24 hours until we get our next new episode. I'm nervous, y'all. 
> 
> Thanks as always to New54321 and Umachica for their assistance on this. Umachica has a wealth of knowledge about animals and has provided invaluable advice throughout this fic. And New54321 has helped to spice things up throughout, especially in a couple upcoming chapters. (I've been single too long - what do I know about relationships these days? Lol.)
> 
> There are a lot of pix at the end of this chapter - it was a great photography day.

Nicole woke up early, blinking her eyes slowly as the early morning sun filtered in through the curtains. She was confused as she felt an unexpected weight resting across her body. She glanced around and saw Waverly’s arm draped across her abdomen and a leg entwined with hers. The smaller woman’s head rested on her shoulder. They had fallen asleep on opposite sides of the bed but somehow had ended up entangled. Nicole froze. She wasn't sure how they'd gotten so close and so wrapped in each other's space. She swallowed thickly, shifting ever so slightly and as gently as she could in an effort to avoid waking the brunette. If she could untangle herself discreetly, she could avoid what would no-doubt be an awkward encounter, particularly for Waverly. She glanced down at the younger woman’s face, her lips curling into a small smile as she noticed a lock of wavy hair fallen down in front of Waverly’s eyes. She found herself lost in the sight before her and, as if driven by instinct, her hand reached out and brushed the lock of hair away from the peaceful face resting against her, watching the woman sleep. She felt Waverly start to stir. It was too late to disentangle herself now and so, not wanting to cause the smaller woman any embarrassment, she closed her eyes again, pretending to still be asleep.

Waverly woke a moment later, shocked to find herself wrapped around the taller woman. She remembered falling asleep on opposite sides of the bed and could not recall how they had ended up close, let alone entangled. She felt a moment of panic and was about to jerk away before her mind settled and went in an unexpected direction. _This is actually kinda nice_ , she thought. _I could get used to it_. She inhaled deeply, the scent of vanilla dipped donuts that she had come to associate with Nicole filling her senses. Although the brunette felt a certain comfort, it dawned on her that the redhead may not feel the same when she wakes up, especially after what had happened a couple nights earlier, so she carefully disentangled herself and slid out of bed, careful not to wake the woman she believed was asleep beside her.

***

The group gathered by the vehicles after breakfast. The hotel had also prepared a sandwich bar where guests could each prepare sandwiches and snacks for their day ahead. They provided pens, so each guest could write their name on the brown paper lunch bag, reminding Waverly of her childhood when Gus used to write her name on the packed lunch she carried to school. Waverly drew animals on her bag, around her name. When some of the others saw, they asked her to draw something for them — a monkey for Jeremy, a lion for Robin, and a giraffe for Nicole, which prompted an indignant huff from the tall redhead, which she returned with a teasing wink. 

“We’re heading to Ngorongoro Crater today,” Nicole explained to the group before they boarded the vehicles. The name, “Ngorongoro” comes from the Maasai word for the sound a cowbell makes — ‘ngoro ngoro.’ It’s one of the most breathtaking places in the world and some people go so far as to call it ‘The Garden of Eden’ because of the sheer variety and density of wildlife that can be seen there. Roughly 25,000 animals live in the crater, including one of the densest known lion populations.

“The crater is actually the world's largest inactive, intact, and unfilled volcanic caldera. It was formed when a massive volcano erupted and then collapsed into itself two-to-three million years ago. It’s approximately 10-to-12 miles across, depending where you measure, with a total area of over 100 miles. The rim, which we will be driving up to before descending into the park, is 2,000 feet above the caldera’s floor.” 

They drove for about an hour before they reached a parking area outside the main park gate. There were buildings on either side of the gate, the one to the left larger than the other which only contained the permit office. Joseph and David pulled the vehicles into parking spots before explaining they had to check in for permits. Joseph pointed out a restroom attached to the building on the left. The building also held displays about the park and a small store that sold cold drinks, snacks, and souvenirs, although no one could consider food after the large breakfast at the hotel. 

“Be sure to keep the doors and windows closed,” Joseph warned. “There are baboons around and they can be quite aggressive. They will climb into the car looking for food.” 

As if to illustrate the point a baboon climbed onto the vehicle beside theirs, trying to reach into a partly opened window, while another climbed up on the hood, staring into the window. 

As Waverly was walking back toward the vehicle from the restroom, she spied Jeremy and Robin giggling and looking down the road. Both were pulling out their cameras as she approached.

"What are you looking at,” she asked, causing Jeremy to jump and yelp in surprise. 

Robin pointed. About forty feet away, right in the middle of the road, a male baboon had mounted a female and the amorous monkeys were completely oblivious to a vehicle that had slowed to a stop, unable to pass them safely. The brunette giggled and pulled out her phone to take a quick photo — for her sister, of course — moments before the monkeys scurried off. 

“When the mood strikes, sometimes you just gotta go with it” Jeremy laughed, earning a light shove from Robin. 

“I really hope the mood never strikes when you are standing in the middle of the road, Jer,” Robin teased. 

Waverly heard a chuckle behind her and turned to see Nicole had come up behind them at some point. She met the taller woman’s gaze and a flush crept across her cheeks at the playful glint she saw in her eyes. 

“I’m not gonna say that the mood has never struck me in public,” Nicole said, the flirty lilt to her voice making Waverly’s blush deepen, “but I can safely say I’ve never acted on it in the middle of the road.” 

She shot Waverly a look, something so mischievous in her eyes that the brunette felt a stirring deep within that caused her to glance shyly away. 

“You know, male baboons are aggressive to and about females. Sometimes they will literally grab and snatch them away from other troops,” Waverly said, gesturing animatedly with her hands as she tried to deflect from what she was feeling. 

“Maybe Tucker is part baboon,” Jeremy said snidely. He looked around and noticed the others weren’t laughing and their moods had soured. “Yeah, shut up Jeremy. Sorry.”

“Umm,” Nicole started, seeming to notice Waverly’s sudden discomfort and wanting to distract from it. Placing a reassuring hand on the woman’s shoulder, she continued. “Joseph and David are done with the permits. We should get back.”

As they walked toward the vehicle, Nicole leaned toward Waverly, asking quietly if she was okay. Waverly responded with a small smile and a nudge to her shoulder. It still seemed somewhat baffling to her how easily Nicole could make her feel safe — and seen.

***

The drive wound up the steep outer edge of the dormant volcano, twisting and turning on a narrow highway. As they reached the rim, they pulled aside at a viewpoint to take in the view over the lush green crater. After a few photographs, they returned to the vehicles and continued on. A short while later, as they rounded a sharp bend in the road, Joseph stopped suddenly. In front of them, as if without a care in the world, a cape buffalo stared back. A few more were moving across the road behind him.

“Traffic jam,” Joseph chuckled. “These Cape buffalo are tough, so we don’t want to upset them. They are one of the few animals lions hesitate to attack because they fight back really hard.” 

“So we can’t just get out and encourage them to move?” Jeremy asked. 

“I read an article recently about a bow hunter who got gored by one,” Waverly said. “He thought his arrow would kill it, but it charged him and gored him twice, leaving a soda-can sized wound.”

“Serves him right,” Nicole muttered before continuing a little louder. “I certainly am not going to mess with them. But go right ahead, Jeremy.” 

“Uh, no. I’m good.”

A short time later, the buffalo joined the others and moved off the road, allowing them to proceed. 

***

Not long after they reached the caldera’s floor, they encountered a herd of elephants grazing in the tall, lush grass. The elephants were some distance off the road, making them difficult to photograph, so they did not linger long. For some time, it seemed like every animal they encountered was too far away to do more than observe through binoculars or a telephoto lens. 

A sense of disappointment had started to fall over the vehicle as they resigned themselves to long distance sightings in this breathtaking location known for its diversity of wildlife. At least one of those long-distance sightings had been a pair of rhinos, checking another of the “big five” off their list and leaving only leopards, the most elusive of the five animals. But then their luck started to change. In the distance, another vehicle was stopped along the roadside, so Joseph headed in that direction to see what they were watching. 

There, not far from the road, a lion rested in the sun, surveying the area around them. The mood shifted quickly as cameras swung in the lions’ direction, the sound of shutters filling the vehicle. That’s when someone pointed out another. And then another. Three majestic males lazed in the sun. They were situated almost in a triangle, each around thirty feet from the others. In the distance, a herd of wildebeest grazed, a few stationed as sentries between the lions and the larger herd. 

“They’re gorgeous,” Waverly said in an awed tone. “Look at those manes.” 

“Why are those wildebeest so close?” Jeremy asked, a hint of concern in his voice. “Aren’t they afraid of the lions?”

“The males don’t really hunt,” Joseph responded. “They might patrol their territories, and will attack interlopers, but they let the females do all the work.”

“Kinda like my ex,” Waverly said with a snicker that did not quite manage to disguise there was truth — and something that sounded like regret — behind the statement.

“He sounds like a jerk,” Robin opined. “I’m sure you’ll find someone better before you know it.”

Waverly glanced at him, her expression curious. Distracted by Robin, she did not see Nicole blushing as the redhead met the young man’s eyes. He just shrugged and they returned to watching and photographing the lazy lions who had sat up at one point, but otherwise weren’t moving.

“You know what’s interesting,” Waverly said a short time later. Her tone was thoughtful and she paused a moment before continuing, “male lions are known to chase off other males or even kill off male cubs to preserve their dominance. It’s actually a bit of a problem here in the crater because it’s basically a closed ecosystem. It’s not like animals _can’t_ leave — they don’t want to because look how lush it is here. There is a lot of concern that the lions here are becoming too inbred and there is not enough diversity in their bloodlines.”

They all paused, silently contemplating what she had said and what it meant for the future of the amazing creatures they were watching. 

Jeremy broke the silence.

“Wow, Waves, way to bring down the mood.” 

The others just stared. He was about to stammer out an apology when Waverly let out a giggle she had tried hard to conceal. Robin and Nicole joined in, followed even by Joseph. Jeremy finally joined in, realizing he hadn’t overstepped.

“On that note, perhaps we should move on,” Nicole said to Joseph, glancing back at the group to make sure they were in agreement. “Maybe we should make our way toward one of the lunch areas? We can stop if we see anything interesting on the way.”

Their next stop was to watch a jackal family - two adults and a pup. The pup frolicked in the grass as the adults watched. 

“They look kind of like a cross between a German shepherd and a fox,” Robin commented as they watched. “But smaller.”

“In general, they are cunning and resourceful animals.” Joseph said. “The pups start hunting when they are around six months old. But they can also be opportunistic eaters — they eat what other predators leave behind.”

“Did you know jackals mate for life?” Waverly asked the others, not really expecting a response. “And the pairs do everything together — eating, sleeping, hunting.” She sighed wistfully, drawing a curious look from Nicole that went unnoticed as she was caught up in her thoughts.

***

They made a few other stops to photograph some zebras and even a herd of elephants they had found closer to the road. Then, around midday, they pulled into a crowded lunch area. A restroom building, which Joseph assured had flush toilets and running water, stood at the top of a low hill across the road. In front of them a large pond stretched out, a massive tree with large, exposed roots sat on a small patch of land that protruded out into it. People were wandering around the area, some clambering along the tree roots, looking out onto the pond; some even climbed into the lower branches of the tree, posing for pictures. A few old animal skulls were propped around the tree. 

“This is a designated walking area,” Joseph informed them, pointing out the boundaries of one of the few areas in the park where visitors could actually exit their vehicles. “The pond in front of us is the hippo pond. They have very sensitive skin and get sunburns just like us, so they are mostly active in the evening and early morning. If you look, you might be able to see them around the pond.”

After quickly eating lunch in the vehicle, they got out and made a quick restroom stop. When she was finished, Waverly headed down toward the tree to look for hippos. She noticed Dolls and Eliza surveying the landscape with their cameras out. To her relief, the Gardners — one in particular — were not near the tree. She waved to Dolls who glanced up at her as she approached, then she scrambled over the tree roots to a better vantage point. 

She was watching a small bird that seemed to be walking on water when she sensed someone approaching close behind her. Still, when she heard a quiet “hey Waves” right behind her, she jumped and nearly lost her balance. She felt a strong hand on her arm, holding her steady as her hand went to her chest to still her racing heart. The warm brown eyes that looked deep into hers as she turned to the person behind her did nothing to slow her heartbeat.

“Jeez, Nicole,” she breathed. “You nearly gave me a heart attack.” She let out a relieved breath that turned into a laugh. 

“Sorry.” The redhead smiled and then pointed as something caught her attention. “Look, a hippo. Is that what you were watching, so deep in thought?”

Waverly turned to see a hippo head poking out of the water, the water-walking bird comfortably standing on it. 

“I was watching the bird, trying to figure out what it was standing on. I guess I have my answer.” She smiled, then pulled out her camera and took some photos, including a selfie with Nicole, who she chatted with as they stood there.

“I wonder who thought it was a good idea to put a rest stop near a hippo pond,” Waverly commented as they were walking back toward the vehicle. 

“Aren’t hippos one of the most dangerous large land mammals in the world?” Jeremy asked, having heard the comment as he and Robin approached. 

“Yes!” Waverly responded, turning toward the men. “They’re aggressive, territorial, and unpredictable. They have HUGE mouths and crushing teeth. They’re responsible for something like 500 deaths per year in Africa.”

“Well,” Joseph chimed in, “a lot of those deaths are from people who wander into places they shouldn’t at times they shouldn’t. But, yes, you don’t want to mess with hippos. Now, let’s get going and see what else we can find before those storm clouds move in.” He pointed toward the sky where clouds were visible in the distance. 

***

A short time later, the group found itself stopped on the side of the road as a lioness prowled through the tall grass to the right, a pair of cubs in tow. To the left, a lone wildebeest stood sentry for the herd, which was some distance off. The lion soon met another, and then a third joined them. One of the lions noticed the wildebeest and started walking slowly in that direction.

Waverly gasped. 

Jeremy squeaked. 

Nicole and Robin smiled at each other. 

“Look.” The redhead pointed at a pair of jackals that were standing a small distance away. “They see the lions and are waiting to see what happens.”

“There is another lion behind the jackals,” Joseph pointed out. 

“Is that a hyena out there, too?” Waverly asked, trying to zoom her camera enough to get a good look. “It is!”

The wildebeest was starting to get agitated. Perhaps it had caught wind of the lion that was now slowly moving toward it, crouched in the grass. The lion occasionally lifted her head, smelling the air. In the distance, other lions had started moving in from different angles. The grass was not tall enough to hide the lion but she continued her slow approach, maintaining as low a profile as she could. 

“Noooo….” Jeremy quietly squealed. He nervously gripped the bar on the roof in front of him. “Run Mr. Wildebeest. Get away!” His voice was quiet but intense as he cheered on the wildebeest.

The jackals got closer to the wildebeest as the hyena also started watching intently in the distance. 

“Those jackals are going to alert the wildebeest to the lion if they keep acting like that,” Robin commented.

“Good,” the tense man beside him said. “Tell him, jackals! Save the wildebeest!”

Waverly watched intently, her heart racing at the scene unfolding before them. She wasn’t sure she wanted to see the aftermath, but she couldn’t contain the giddy excitement she felt at this small microcosm of nature. Predator, prey, opportunistic eaters — it was all right there in front of her. 

“This is… wow,” she said, drawing a glance from Nicole beside her. 

“It’s amazing, isn’t it, Waves?”

“It really is,” the brunette responded without looking away from the scene in front of her, missing the adoring smile on the redhead’s face.

“You might want to make sure your camera is on shutter priority with a fast shutter speed,” Nicole offered helpfully. “Capture the focus before she moves and then pan with her.” Waverly quickly checked her settings then went back to watching the scene in front of her.

The lion crept forward another few feet, reaching the end of the taller grass. 

And then she was charging. 

The wildebeest must have detected her and it was over as quickly as it started. The lioness hadn’t made it more than ten feet when the wildebeest bolted back toward the herd. She pulled up quickly, and just sat down. The other lions had also started to converge and they, too, pulled up short. 

“Yeah!” Jeremy exclaimed. “Go Mr. Wildebeest! Run to safety!”

“Those jackals must have snitched!” Robin said. It was clear he was a little disappointed. “Snitches get stitches, jackals!”

“That was kinda anticlimactic,” Waverly said. “After all that build up, she just gave up. I bet the other girls are gonna give her shit for letting him get away.” She knew she was anthropomorphizing the animals — they all were — but it was all in fun. 

Nicole chuckled at the trio behind her as they continued to make up stories about which animals were in cahoots and how badly the lion was going to get teased by the others. At one point, when Jeremy was again applauding the wildebeest’s escape, she chimed in.

“You know, Jeremy, she had cubs with her. Now what are they going to eat today?” Her tone was friendly and teasing.

“What? Do you think… will they be okay?” The young man was suddenly apprehensive, his tone filled with concern.

“Nicole! Be nice.” Waverly chided. She turned to Jeremy. “I’m sure they’ll be fine. Look at all the prey around here - she’ll catch them something.” Once the man seemed relieved, she turned back to the redhead who just winked, her mouth pursed in a playful smirk. Waverly shook her head, a beguiling smile creasing her lips.

They watched for a short time as the lioness rejoined the others and they walked off. In the distance, the hyena and jackals had all wandered off, away from the lioness. 

“We should move on,” Joseph said. 

***

Joseph looked at the road ahead of them. The recent rains had left mud and puddles and had deepened holes previously left behind by vehicles. There was a lot of water and it wasn’t clear how deep it was or if there might be hidden obstacles. It was getting late and they could see rain clouds were rolling in. Backtracking would take too long. If they could make it through, it would be better to go forward. 

“I think I can make it,” Joseph said.

Nicole looked at him concerned. “What about over there?” She pointed where other vehicles had gone off road along a muddy, but clear, path. Just then, another vehicle got stuck further along that path. “Or maybe not.”

“I think it will be okay. Let’s try it. Everyone hold on, just in case.”

Joseph eased forward, looking closely into the muddy water. He moved forward slowly at first, until the wheels hit a hole. As he muttered something under his breath, he gunned the engine to try to urge the vehicle forward. It didn’t move. The more he tried to get out, the more stuck the vehicle became. And on the uneven road, made worse by the recent rain, it sat tilting at an awkward angle that made Waverly nervous. 

“Are… are you sure the vehicle won’t tip over,” she asked with a hint of panic. 

“Don’t worry,” Nicole said, “it takes a lot more to tip these vehicles.” 

Jeremy agreed, then launched into a detailed explanation about center-of-gravity and vehicle stability that mostly went over Waverly’s head. The explanation helped ease her nerves a little, but more comforting was the reassuring look she received from the redhead. She felt safe with her, protected, and she trusted her if she said it would be okay. 

Joseph removed his shoes, rolled up his pants, and stepped out of the vehicle into the mud puddle. He walked over to where David had pulled aside on a more stable bit of land. Their conversation was short but animated as the men gestured around and kept glancing back and forth between each vehicle. A short time later, Joseph returned to the vehicle, leaning into one of the open windows on the left side.

“The other vehicle can seat seven, so there is room for two of you. The two who stay will have to wait in the vehicle until we get help as it is unsafe and against park rules to be out of vehicles except in the picnic areas.” Joseph pointed to another group of vehicles up ahead. “I will work with the other drivers to try to get us towed. If we can get unstuck quickly, we will meet up at a picnic area on the way to the park exit.”

Nicole turned to Robin and Jeremy behind them. “You guys should go. Waverly, you, too. I am sure they can squeeze you in. You can probably sit on the cooler in the back row. I’ll stay.” 

“Is that a height reference?” the brunette joked, earning a pointed look from Nicole. 

“Nicole, you can’t stay here alone,” Waverly insisted before continuing quietly, “Besides, I would much rather be stuck here with you until help comes than in the other vehicle with Tucker.”

“Are you su…” her question was cut off by Waverly’s pointed glare, and she bit back a grin. “Joseph, Waverly and I will stay here — Jeremy and Robin will go with David.”

“Okay. You should be able to exit on this side without having to step in the mud,” Joseph explained. 

The other vehicle drove off, but not before the group members waved and took several photographs of the stranded vehicle and its occupants, no doubt to tease them later. Joseph stood beside another vehicle about 30 meters away, discussing options for how to move the vehicle.

“You okay Wave?” Nicole asked from the front seat. Using the open roof for leverage, she scrambled over the console between the two front seats to take a seat next to Waverly and turned toward her.

“Should I just call you Spider-Woman with the way you scrambled over that?” Waverly joked, smiling up at the other woman.

Nicole chuckled. 

“I guess I’m not as big of a nerd as you and Jeremy, because that totally made no sense,” she replied.

“Hey!” Waverly said in mock indication, her eyes glimmering with amusement and maybe something more, as she lightly shoved Nicole’s shoulder.

Nicole’s eyes met Waverly’s and something passed between them in that glance. The younger woman’s eyes momentarily drifted to the redhead’s lips as their laughter gave way to a charged silence. The two women drifted closer together, as if drawn to each other. Waverly could feel her heartbeat speeding up and her breath hitched. Their lips were so close to each other they could feel each other’s breath. All it would take is the slightest movement by either of them to close the gap… 

And move they did. The vehicle shook, followed by a loud noise, and Waverly grabbed onto Nicole, convinced the vehicle was going to tip over. Joseph opened the driver’s door and the women quickly separated, looking anywhere other than each other. Their guide started the vehicle, either oblivious to what had just transpired or tactfully ignoring it. 

“We hooked a chain up and the truck there will pull us out,” he explained. “The other vehicle behind us will push.”

A few moments later, they were safely out of the mud and heading toward the road leading out of the crater. The two women each stared out their own window, watching the animals and landscape as they drove. Waverly occasionally cast a furtive glance toward Nicole, blushing and ducking her head whenever their eyes met. She knew she was a heartbeat from kissing the redhead, and was sure it would have happened had they not been interrupted. Her mind raced as she grappled with what that meant and whether she was prepared to finally be honest with herself about what — and who— she wanted.

***

The drive out of the crater and back to the hotel was quiet and more than a little awkward for the two women. They met up with David’s vehicle at the picnic area close to the park exit so the women could make a restroom stop and Jeremy and Robin could rejoin them. When they got to the hotel, the women walked quietly to their room. 

“I, um, should we talk about… earlier?” Nicole asked quietly, her hand rubbing the back of her neck as she looked down. 

“Um, I…” Waverly stammered. She wasn't ready to have that conversation. She had only just acknowledged the nature of her feelings, how was she supposed to express them? An alarm notification chirped on her phone just then, saving her for the moment. “I guess we should head over to the spa before we miss our appointment.”

“Oh, yeah.” Nicole said, a bit nonplussed. She recovered quickly, “I’m ready if you are.”

They walked toward the small spa in the same awkward silence that had fallen between them. The spa, it turned out, was a large room, lowly lit and partitioned by dark, heavy curtains. They were led to neighboring partitions and instructed to undress down to their underwear and lie face-down on the table under the sheet. Waverly suddenly felt awkward. It was her first time getting a massage and Nicole — the woman she had nearly kissed just a couple hours earlier — was just on the other side of a curtain, not even a wall between them. 

She removed her clothes and crawled under the sheet as instructed. A short time later, a woman entered the partitioned room, making small talk to try to put her at ease. She asked some questions to learn if Waverly had any injuries or if she should work on specific areas and it did help ease her nerves. At least until she heard Nicole’s muffled voice having a similar conversation. 

Waverly’s was pulled out of her thoughts as the masseuse started working on her shoulders. Despite her nerves she started to relax and doze off as the woman’s hands worked their magic on tension and aches she didn’t realize she had. She was drawn from her reverie by the table beneath her shifting slightly. Before she realized what was happening, the masseuse had climbed up on the table and straddled her. She gasped and instinctively moved to free herself when she heard a quiet, knowing chuckle behind her. 

“Just relax,” the masseuse said, gently gripping the brunette’s shoulders. “You have a lot of tension and this is the best way for me to get to it.” She felt a pair of hands at her shoulders, digging into the knots they found there, easing the tension. As skilled fingers unwound a particularly stiff section along Waverly's spine, she involuntarily let out a low moan. _This is heaven_ , she thought.

As Waverly relaxed back into the massage, she heard a similar low moan come from the neighboring partition followed by Nicole’s muffled voice. 

“Oh my god. That feels so good,” she heard. “Just like that.”

Waverly felt her face flush and a jolt of warmth shot straight to her core as her mind skidded off track to form an image of Nicole making those sounds in a very different situation, her muscular body trapped beneath Waverly’s... she shuddered, desperately trying to shake the images from her mind. Instead of relaxed, Waverly grew more and more flustered as the massage continued. 

Waverly was snapped back to focus as the masseuse muttered something in a language she couldn’t understand. The words were unrecognizable but the tone was not; she knew she was being chastised for undoing all the woman’s work as the tension returned to her body. She blushed, hoping the masseuse wouldn't be able to tell the reason for her discomfort, and she slammed her eyes shut as she willed herself to focus.

When her massage was over, Waverly hurriedly checked out, her embarrassment leading her to hope she could avoid Nicole for the time being. She made her way quickly back to their room, slumping down in a chair on the patio in frustration as she realized that Nicole had the only key to the room. She ran her hands through her hair, trying desperately to think of anything but the last hour. Finally, she heard Nicole approach. 

“Hey, Waves. Why did you rush off?”

“Um, yeah, sorry. I had to use the restroom,” she stammered, “but then I realized I didn’t have the key.” She squirmed a little in the seat, as if trying to indicate a desperate need to pee. 

Nicole raised an eyebrow, eyeing the brunette quizzically, but she laughed and opened the door. Waverly promptly entered the room and made a beeline for the bathroom. She couldn’t bring herself to even look at the other woman as her mind kept racing. She didn’t really have to use the toilet, so after a moment to catch her breath, she just flushed then washed her hands before exiting. 

“How was your massage?” Nicole asked when she saw Waverly exit the bathroom. “Mine was so relaxing. I didn’t realize how tight I was.”

Waverly flushed brightly as her mind shot back to the thoughts she had during her massage. She turned away from Nicole, pretending to be looking for something in her bag and hoping the redhead didn’t notice. “Yeah, it was good.”

Nicole paused before responding, a note of curiosity in her voice that told Waverly the redhead saw through her efforts to hide her anxiousness.

“I was going to head to dinner. It should be starting any minute. Do you want me to wait for you?”

“Oh, no.” Waverly answered quickly. “I’m, um, not really feeling well, so I’m going to skip dinner. I think I’m just going to shower and go to sleep.” She wasn’t lying — not really — she wasn’t feeling well, but it wasn’t anything to do with her health.

“Wave, is this about…" Nicole started, her eyes wide with anxiety. 

Waverly’s heart lurched in her stomach. She really couldn't talk about that right now, not with everything filling her mind after the massage. She needed time to think, but she didn't want to hurt Nicole by telling her that. Nicole’s soft eyes searched her own, and she shook her head, seeming to decide against finishing her sentence.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to bring you anything?” Nicole’s tone held genuine concern.

 _Could she get any more perfect? Maybe I should just say something_ , Waverly thought. 

“No, no. I’ll be fine,” she said instead. “I think it is just an after effect of the massage. You know, releasing toxins and all. I think I just need a shower, some hydration, and some sleep.”

“Okay.” Nicole did not seem convinced. “If you change your mind, you know where to find us.”

When Nicole left, Waverly ate one of the energy bars she had in her pack — she was hungry, even if she wouldn’t admit it to Nicole — then she took a long shower, hoping it would wash away all the confusion she was feeling from what had happened during the day. Eventually, she climbed into bed, taking up a position as far to the edge on her side as she could without falling. She lay there reading for a bit before trying to sleep. 

***

Nicole walked toward the restaurant, confused about Waverly’s strange behavior. She suspected it might have something to do with what had happened that afternoon. Had she crossed some sort of line when they almost kissed? She was certain Waverly had been the one to lean forward first. The brunette certainly hadn’t been resistant to her flirting, and she was sure she felt… something… developing between them. But maybe she was just reading the signals wrong? She’d never really had that problem before.

She was deep in thought as she entered the building and didn’t hear the first time Jeremy called to her. He caught up with her, guiding her out to where he and Robin and Dolls and Eliza were enjoying drinks on the terrace, the dinner buffet not yet ready. 

“You look like you need a drink,” Eliza said, flagging down the attendant and ordering Nicole one of the hotel’s specialty cocktails. 

“Where’s Waverly?” Jeremy asked.

“She’s not feeling well, so she is going to bed early. I guess her massage wore her out,” she was sure her tone was not convincing. 

Dolls said nothing, but arched an eyebrow in her direction, causing her to avert her gaze.

Jeremy chimed in then, describing the massage he had the night before and how relaxing it had been. 

As they walked over to their table for dinner, Robin caught Nicole’s attention and they stopped to talk before joining the group. 

“She likes you, you know,” his tone hushed to avoid being overheard. At the redhead’s confused expression, he added, “Waverly. She is different when you are around and I’ve seen the way she looks at you.”

“I’m not so sure…”

“Trust me on this. She didn’t stay in the vehicle today just because she was avoiding Tucker. Maybe she hasn’t figured it out yet, but it’s there.”

Robin pulled out his phone just then, holding up his hand in a “wait a minute” gesture. He opened his camera app, swiping through to find a photo. “And, in case you don’t believe me,” he broke off and showed Nicole the photo he had swiped to. It was one he had taken that afternoon by the hippo pond, shortly after she had startled Waverly. The two women looked at each other with smiles that extended to their eyes. 

“A picture is worth a thousand words,” he added. “I’ll send that one to you. I suspect you might want it in the near future.”

“I... thanks,” she said, contemplating what she had just seen and heard.

“You should probably know that Jeremy is already referring to the two of you as WayHaught.” 

“As… what?”

“He says it is your ship name. Waverly plus Haught. WayHaught.” He shrugged. “He is a big nerd but that’s one of the things I adore about him.”

Nicole laughed, feeling a sense of relief. Clearly Jeremy and Robin noticed something developing between them. And Dolls must, too, from the look he shot her. So maybe she didn’t misread the signs and imagine it. Maybe Waverly just needed some time to figure things out. Nicole would never want to push her. When she reached the table, she ordered another drink, thinking it might help settle the confusion swirling in her head. 

After dinner, Nicole returned to the room and noticed the lights were still on. _Maybe we can talk_ , she thought, the cocktails she had with dinner giving her courage. But as she entered the room, she noticed Waverly appeared to be sound asleep on the far side of the bed. She sighed and made her way into the restroom to wash up, then climbed into bed a moment later. She turned off the lights and laid on her side, facing away from Waverly. She didn’t notice the smaller woman glance her way before turning back to face the other direction. 

***

_**Hey, got any food?** _

_**Okay, maybe it wasn't quite the** _ **middle _of the road, but..._**

_**View from** **above**_

_**Traffic jam** _

__

_**2 of the 3 lions** (I love that the one is rolling on his back just like a house cat)_

__

_**Hippo Pond** _

__

_**Hippo and bird** _

_**Lioness and** **cubs**_

_**Jackals** (Do you see the lion, I think, behind them?)_

__

**_The_ _prey_ **

_**The face of disappointment** _

__

_**Stuck in the mud** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inspiration for this came from the "stuck in the mud" incident. When I was talking about what happened with some other Earpers in a group chat, and we thought it made a good "what would WayHaught do fic prompt." Well, a possible one-shot became this multi-chapter fic. 
> 
> The massage part is based on a local massage place I went to, not the spa at the hotel (which I unfortunately didn't get a chance to visit but others said it was great). The massage place was in a strip mall and it literally was a large dark room with curtained off areas. It was a little disconcerting. 
> 
> The hotel where we stayed was called the Tloma Lodge. It was a little slice of heaven. http://twctanzania.com/accommodation/tloma-lodge/  
> (Here's the Tripadvisor link with lots of pix and reviews - https://www.tripadvisor.com/Hotel_Review-g317085-d1206270-Reviews-Tloma_Mountain_Lodge_Tanganyika_Wilderness_Camps-Ngorongoro_Conservation_Area_Arusha_R.html)  
> And, yes, the hotel had really good cocktails... 
> 
> Next chapter, the group is off to the Serengeti for a few days. Will Waverly and Nicole ever figure things out? Stay tuned... 
> 
> You can find me on Twitter at https://twitter.com/Namaenai_Earper if you are so inclined.


	7. Day 6 - To the Serengeti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We have a fire pit on our homestead. My sister and I sometimes just like to sit out by the fire and enjoy the evening. It’s kind of in the middle of nowhere and the night sky is amazing. Kind of like this.” She gestured at the cloudless night sky that was filled with more stars than Nicole had ever seen, even in her travels. 
> 
> “That sounds nice.”
> 
> “You should come out to the homestead to join us sometime…” she paused suddenly, as if realizing what she had suggested and uncertain how it might be received before continuing. “If you ever have reason to come to Purgatory, that is.” There was something in the way she asked, like a tentative hopefulness in her voice, an olive branch extended and perhaps something more.
> 
> “I’d really like that.” Their eyes met as Nicole responded and she could see sincerity in her deep brown eyes.
> 
> \---  
> The group heads to Serengeti National Park, their last destination on the safari, for a few more days of animals. And maybe, just maybe, the two oblivious women will start to figure some things out. Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am taking a late lunch today, and needed a mental break from my work, so I figured I'd go ahead and post this on my lunch break rather than waiting for tonight. 
> 
> Thanks as always to New54321 and Umachica for their help on this. They're both excellent writers in their own right and I can't say how much I appreciate them spending time working on this when they have their own projects to work on.

For the second time in as many days, Nicole woke up to find Waverly entwined around her, the smaller woman’s leg and arm draped across her body, her head resting on her shoulder. They had started the night far to the opposite edges of the large bed they shared, a strange discomfort having developed between them as the evening drew on. Even still, they somehow found themselves snuggled close in the morning. It was not at all unpleasant, Nicole had to admit, but the last thing she wanted to do was cause Waverly any further discomfort. She had felt they were growing closer as the trip had drawn on and she didn’t think she was imagining them nearly kissing while their vehicle was stuck in the mud. But then Waverly’s demeanor had completely shifted. She didn't think she was misreading the situation, especially after the chat with Robin. But maybe Waverly was having regrets about the closeness that had developed. A combination of confusion and nervousness, fear and regret suddenly started swirling through the usually confident woman’s mind. 

After a moment’s delay, Nicole blinked the sleep from her eyes and carefully extracted herself from the smaller woman, taking pains not to wake her in the process. She slid out of bed, glancing back to ensure Waverly was still asleep. She checked the clock – the alarm should be going off in about 30 minutes – then pulled out a change of clothes and went into the bathroom to wash up and change. 

Waverly was still asleep when Nicole exited the bathroom a short while later. She debated whether to wake her, to leave a note, or just to head to breakfast. The younger woman’s distance the night before had left her mind reeling — perhaps she had come on too strong and it was too much for her? Or maybe, just maybe, she wasn’t wrong and Waverly just needed some space. Either way, Nicole wasn't sure her confidence could take another hit today, and she could feel her guard coming up a little. Surely Waverly would easily figure out she had gone to breakfast early. She would, wouldn’t she? Well, there was no harm in a note.

***

Waverly was awakened by the alarm on her phone going off. She groggily hit the phone to turn it off. Realization dawned on her that she was alone in the middle of the large bed and, it seemed, alone in the room. She stretched, not wanting to leave the bed’s warmth and the faint but comforting scent of vanilla that lingered on the linens. A scrap of paper on the bedside table closest to her caught her attention as she looked around the room:

_ W – _

_ Went to breakfast early. See you there. _

_ N _

As she looked around the room, Waverly noticed that Nicole’s bags were packed and resting by the door. The redhead must have quietly finished packing that morning. She couldn’t help but wonder why Nicole didn’t bother to wake her. But then she remembered how awkwardly she had acted toward the older woman the night before. Waverly lamented how her own insecurities may have created new tension between her and the woman for whom she could no longer deny her growing feelings. 

By the time Waverly reached the restaurant, most of the group was already seated. Nicole sat in the middle of the table between Dolls and Eliza on one side and Mercedes and Beth on the other. She appeared to be deep in conversation with Dolls. Tucker sat across from his sister and Robin and Jeremy sat one seat away from him, another seat was open beside Jeremy at the far end of the table. 

“Waverly, I saved a seat for you,” Tucker said in a tone that was expectant and insistent, as if he expected Waverly to appreciate his actions and take the seat. “We haven’t had a chance to catch up this whole trip.” 

Dolls and Nicole clearly had caught Tucker’s comment and their conversation broke off momentarily. Nicole looked toward Waverly silently asking if she needed help. Her eyes lacked some of the warmth they usually held, but they still gleamed with a protective edge and a hint of something else. Dolls eyes darted between Tucker and Waverly, watching to ensure his intervention was not needed. Even Eliza momentarily tensed up.

“Hi Waverly!” Jeremy greeted cheerfully, waving at her. The tension that had started to build at the table quickly dissipated as Waverly smiled at the young man and made her way to the empty seat beside him. She could feel Tucker’s eyes dart between her and Jeremy, a barely disguised sneer creasing his lips.

Waverly suspected her guilt about how she treated Nicole was palpable throughout breakfast. The others had to sense something was on her mind as she spent more time lost in her own thoughts than engaging in the conversation around her. She caught Nicole glancing toward her a few times, but each time their eyes met the redhead quickly looked away. Still, even in those quick moments, she caught a hint of something — insecurity, perhaps — in the deep brown eyes. She knew her behavior had again hurt, or at least confused, the other woman and she had to make it right. 

***

Nicole seemed to be avoiding her and Waverly fully recognized that it was her own fault. She still wasn’t sure why she had been so awkward and avoidant after their massages — Nicole hadn’t done anything to deserve it.  _ Maybe that’s the problem _ , the brunette mused,  _ Nicole hasn’t done anything and I’ve been too afraid to make the first move _ . 

As the group gathered by the vehicles, waiting for the last of their bags to be packed, Dolls and Eliza joined Waverly, Robin and Jeremy by the side of Joseph’s vehicle. 

“Looks like we’re joining your group today,” Eliza said. “Nicole wants to switch things up a bit and spend some time with the Gardners.”

Waverly looked over to Nicole who appeared to be watching how the change was received. She turned away as Waverly’s eyes met hers, avoiding the surprise and disappointment the brunette was unable to hide. Steeling herself, Nicole stepped in front of the group and cleared her throat to get their attention. She was back in tour guide mode, exuding the quiet confidence necessary to that role. 

“We’re heading to the Serengeti for the next 4 nights. The Serengeti is considered one of the oldest and most biologically diverse ecosystems on the planet. It is the most famous of the African parks and an unadulterated natural habitat. In the Maasai language, “Serengeti” means “Endless Plains”. It is exactly that - a very large savannah or grassland area that is teeming with iconic African wildlife species.

“As you know, it's migration season and the 'Great Wildebeest Migration' is the largest migration in the world. There are over 1.5 million wildebeest making this journey every year, plus hundreds of thousands of zebras, gazelles, and other hoofed animals. This is birthing season, so expect to see lots of babies.” 

After some more information from Nicole and then Joseph’s explanation of the drive ahead of them, the group got in the vehicles, Waverly taking the front passenger seat beside Joseph that was usually occupied by Nicole. As Dolls and Eliza chatted with Jeremy and Robin, Waverly found herself lost in her own thoughts, often of the redhead in the other vehicle whose cocky but friendly presence she already missed. 

***

They arrived at the Serengeti camp a little after noon. The group was escorted to a central area as the Maasai staff unloaded their bags. The dining tent in the central part of the camp was made up of two large canvas tents, each with seating for around 16 people, with a walkway between them where a buffet lunch was being set up. The two tents were covered with a second, larger canvas roof, effectively turning them into a single structure. Each tent had a side “room” – a small partitioned off area – with a small office and food preparation area in one and a table with solar-powered power outlets and an assortment of internet equipment in the other. The canvas flaps on the side of tents facing the central clearing were unzipped and rolled up, leaving only the dark mesh bug screens down. The back walls were similarly configured with most, but not all of the flaps up. A large tree and a fire pit sat near the middle of a clearing, which overlooked a lush valley on the opposite side from the dining tent. Behind the main area were additional tents that appeared to consist of a kitchen tent and staff lodging, as well as a large water tank. There were ten guest lodging tents, extending out five in a row on each side of the central area. 

When Joseph went to check the group in, Nicole pulled Waverly aside. 

“With the way things have gone thus far, I doubt they have you assigned to a separate tent. I'm going to remind Joseph to make sure we are assigned to a tent that has two beds before they finalize the assignments.” She knew her tone was businesslike and lacking its usual warmth and Waverly’s expression showed it hit the brunette like a punch to the gut. But she had to guard her feelings, especially after what happened the previous night, and not get distracted. The brunette was her client and a friend of her business partner and, it seemed, that’s all she would ever be. As she turned to walk off, she heard Waverly quietly call her name, prompting her to stop and turn back toward her.

“I don’t mind,” Waverly said in a hushed tone, unable to meet Nicole’s eyes. “We’re kind of in the middle of the bush, where wild animals can come right into our camp. And I — I felt safe with you the last couple nights. I slept better than I had in a long time.” 

“Are you sure Waves?” The familiar term prompted Waverly to look up at her with hazel eyes that were mostly unreadable, but she thought she saw both sadness and hopefulness. Nicole wasn’t sure what to make of Waverly's comment after the roller coaster ride her emotions had been on the last couple days. Just when she thought something might be growing between them— something she found herself welcoming more than she wanted to admit — Waverly would back off, leaving her struggling to figure out if she had done something wrong. She found it easier, for now, just to avoid whatever was happening between them. 

Before Waverly had a chance to respond, Joseph caught Nicole’s attention and gestured her over toward the table being used as a check-in desk. Waverly followed a short distance behind.

“I am very sorry, Nicole, Waverly,” Joseph began. “I hope it will not be a problem but they are fully booked this week and there is not another tent available for Waverly. The tent you were assigned has only a single bed but they assure me it is quite large, similar to the last two nights. I hope that will not be a problem.”

Nicole looked over at Waverly who was looking down at her feet. 

"No, it will be okay,” Nicole said softly. “Were you able to arrange for Tucker to be on the opposite side of the camp from us?” The decision about their lodging had been made for them, relieving Nicole of responsibility. 

“Yes, that has been arranged. We have you and Waverly and Jeremy and Robin in tents on one side and the others are on the other side.”

“Thank you, Joseph.” 

“The lunch is ready, so if you can let the group know, I’ll finish with the registration.”

After a buffet lunch, the camp staff explained the safety protocols and facilities at the camp. Being in the middle of the park, there was a strict prohibition against walking around the camp after sunset because animals frequently passed through. Once the sun was down, the guests were instructed to shine a flashlight toward the main tent and a Maasai escort would walk them toward the dining tent. A campfire would be lit every night before dinner, and wine, beer, and soft drinks were available for purchase in the evening. After the briefing, the guests were led to their individual tents.

An escort showed Nicole and Waverly to their tent, which was the last one in the row of five, next to Jeremy and Robin’s tent. After explaining the importance of keeping the tent flaps fully zipped to keep out insects or worse, he showed them the tent’s features. Behind a sturdy canvas divider that separated it from the sleeping area, a vanity had a sink with running water. Beside that was a bathroom with a flush toilet and a shower — both walled off with canvas flaps that zipped closed for privacy. The shower was a bucket shower, which the escort explained had to be arranged with the staff. A staff member would bring water from the boiler, fill a tank above the shower, and then stand outside the tent while the guest showered to refill water if needed. To request more water, the guest need only call out “more water” and when they finished the shower, they would just call out to let the staff member know. The water from the sink was undrinkable, but two insulated carafes were filled with filtered water each day - one near the sink and the other on the small desk in the room and additional bottled water was also provided. The king-size bed was covered by a number of warm blankets. In the heat of the day, they seemed unnecessary but Nicole knew they would be glad to have them once the sun went down. After the escort left, Nicole unzipped a couple of the canvas flap windows to create cross-ventilation in the stuffy, oppressively warm tent.

“This is amazing,” Waverly said, clearly awestruck.

Nicole looked over to see the awestruck look on the younger woman’s face and her mood softened. “Yeah,” she said quietly, her lips curling into a smile. Whatever the awkwardness between them, she simply couldn’t stop how her heart warmed when she saw Waverly’s exuberance. She had been on trips like this before but seeing it through the younger woman’s eyes felt like experiencing it again for the first time. No matter how hard she tried to keep some distance, she fell a little harder in that moment.

“What was that?” 

She noticed some apprehension in Waverly’s eyes and worried she had somehow caused it. She decided to give the brunette some space to settle in. “Oh, I was just agreeing with you. Hey, I’m going to head back to the main tent to check some emails and stuff. I’ll see you over there?”

“Yeah,” Waverly responded with a smile. “I’m just going to unpack some stuff for the next few days.”

Nicole left a moment later and joined Dolls and Eliza who were sitting at one of the tables in the main tent. The Gardners sat at another table and Jeremy and Robin were at a third. Everyone was on a computer or reviewing photographs on their camera with scattered conversation happening at the tables. Nicole noticed Waverly walk in and greet Jeremy and Robin at their table. Their eyes met briefly across the tent and Waverly smiled up at her.  _ Maybe things will be okay _ , she thought.

A short while later, Nicole watched as the brunette took a chair out to sit under the large tree in the middle of the clearing and pulled out a book, seeming to relax and lose herself in what she was reading. Movement in the corner of Nicole’s vision alerted her to Tucker standing up from his table. As he unzipped the mesh tent opening and started to head in Waverly’s direction, Nicole exchanged a glance with Dolls and they both quickly moved to intercept Tucker.

“What’s your problem,” Tucker spat as Nicole stepped in front of him.

“Hey Tucker. I saw you heading out and I just wanted to catch you to ask how you are enjoying the trip. Is there anything I can help you with.” Nicole said calmly, in her most professional tour guide tone. She glanced momentarily toward Dolls who stood close to the tent watching. His look told her he’d be there if she needed help but would otherwise leave her to handle it.

“It’s all fine. What I need is for you to let me be…” Tucker’s eyes looked past her toward Waverly.

“Are you sure? Is the tent you were assigned to okay?”

“Look, I know what you are trying to do,” Tucker snarled. “I just want to talk to  _ my _ old friend. She’s not  _ yours _ .  _ You  _ are a corrupting influence on her. ”

“She doesn’t belong to anyone, Tucker. But, look at her,” Nicole directed his attention toward where Waverly was lost in her book. “Do you really think interrupting her while she is enjoying her book is the way to win her over? Why don’t you let her be for now.”

Tucker glared at her. 

“You are bad for her. You can’t stand in the way of what is meant to be, no matter how hard you might try.” His tone and posture were clearly meant to intimidate but Nicole was not impressed. With a huff and one last glare, Tucker turned and walked off toward his tent.

Nicole watched after him for a few moments before Waverly’s approach caught her attention.

“Hey Nicole, what were you looking at? Was there an animal in camp?” The brunette looked off in the same direction before turning to look up at her. 

“Something like that,” Nicole responded under her breath as her eyes remained toward where Tucker had ducked into his tent, the closest to the central area. 

“Hey, um, can we talk?” She pulled Waverly aside, away from the dining tents and back toward where she had been sitting and reading before. She wanted to discuss the situation with Tucker because she was beginning to think that maybe he was not completely harmless and she was getting worried. 

“Yeah. God, we're totally overdue.” Waverly said, smiling brightly at Nicole. 

“I'm not... I'm not crazy, right? There's something going on here.” She looked toward the direction Tucker had gone, watching warily.

“No. You're not crazy. But I'm not sure I'm really ready to... get into it.”

“Why?” Nicole was surprised by Waverly’s hesitation and she started to wonder if there was more to Tucker’s, and maybe Waverly’s, past than the brunette had let on as they had gotten to know each other. 

“Because it's different for me, right? And it's... it's really personal. I kind of only just discovered it when I met you. You're kinda special.”

“Me?” Nicole was sure her confusion was evident in her voice. “Maybe I’m a little bit more perceptive, but it's not like I have some mystical gift or something.”  _ She does see he’s dangerous, doesn’t she? She said before he had always been a creep.  _

“No, I get it. You're a lesbian, not a unicorn, right?” Waverly said it so matter-of-factly that Nicole was taken aback. 

“What?” Nicole glanced around quickly, making sure no one was around to hear the comment. She found  herself at a loss for words.  _ What does me being a lesbian have anything to do with Tucker skulking around, acting suspicious and being a homophobic prick? _

“What?” Waverly’s confusion was evident in her voice. 

“I just…” _What even is going on here? Maybe this is a conversation for later._ She threw her hands up in the air in frustrated confusion, then turned and walked back toward the main tent. 

As she walked off, Nicole could have sworn she heard Waverly mutter,  “I would have had more luck with the unicorn.” 

Ignoring the curious looks she received from Dolls and Eliza as she sat back down, she watched as Waverly refilled her water bottle and then returned to her seat under the tree. Once she was confident Tucker was not going to return, Nicole turned her attention to Dolls. 

“That was… strange,” she mused. When the man didn’t respond she continued, never fully taking her eyes off Waverly and the area around her. “I think we were having two totally different conversations. I wanted to warn her about Tucker but I think she was talking about... herself? Maybe me? I’m not even sure.” She sighed heavily.

Distracted by watching after Waverly, she didn’t see the corner of Dolls lip crack into the slightest hint of a knowing smile. Nor did she see Robin and Jeremy watching her, the latter giggling quietly. 

***

The group gathered by the vehicles in preparation for the afternoon’s game drive. Dolls and Eliza moved to wait near Joseph’s vehicle while Nicole waited near David’s vehicle. Waverly avoided looking toward Nicole who was looking in her direction. As they boarded the vehicle, Eliza leaned toward the sullen brunette. 

"Nicole wanted to spend some more time with the Gardners rather than mix things up,” she reassured. “I am pretty sure she wanted to give me and Dolls a break from them.” She chuckled. “Tucker is afraid of us, and we have plenty of experience tuning out obnoxious rich people in our line of work. So it really isn’t that bad being with them.”

“She’s the guide — it makes sense that she split time between the vehicles,” Waverly said unconvincingly.

“I am sure she would rather be in the same vehicle as you.” Her voice was low enough that only Waverly could hear. 

“It’s just…” Waverly broke off with a sigh and Eliza did not press. 

“Trust me on this.” The blonde put a comforting hand on her shoulder and continued toward the middle of the vehicle where Dolls had already taken a seat. 

Waverly tried to be excited for the afternoon game drive — their first in this park — but her heart just wasn’t in it. There wasn’t much animal activity to see — Joseph had told them that most predators were asleep and the prey were scattered about grazing during mid-day. So her mind kept wandering back to the tension between her and Nicole, recounting what had happened over the last twenty four hours and trying to figure out how she could make it right. 

They drove for around an hour until they came to a deep, dry riverbed. They drove along the high ground above the riverbed for a short distance, a high-pitched barking sound reaching them a short time later. Waverly’s mood had not improved much in that time, but even she perked up at the sound. They continued in its direction. 

“What is that?” she asked Joseph.

“You’ll see in a moment.”

As they approached the direction of the noise, a massive herd of zebras became visible. The herd moved in a line stretched out in both directions as far as the eye could see. From a distance, black and white lines blurred the equine forms together into a massive undulating optical illusion. The barking-like calls got louder as they drew closer. Joseph parked the vehicle a short distance away, David pulling up close behind, so the group could watch and photograph the herd. 

“Do you want to explain to the others about zebras,” Joseph quietly asked Waverly, drawing her out of her thoughts. He smiled as he continued. “I can, of course, but you do a very good job of it.”

“Sure.” Waverly smiled up at him, recognizing that he was asking as a way to draw her out of her funk by encouraging her to geek out. She had come to enjoy the guide’s personality and appreciated his obvious concern. She stood up on the seat and turned toward the others who were shooting photos out the roof and windows. 

“Zebras may look like horses, and they are from the same family, but they are hardier and braver,” she began, drawing looks from the others that said they were listening as they photographed the herd. “They kind of have to be, living in this environment. They’re pretty badass, really. They aren’t afraid to confront predators and have a nasty kick. In fact, bachelor males will engage in play fights and other challenge rituals. That’s how they pass a lot of their time as they prepare for adulthood. Look, there are some males doing it over there.” She pointed toward a pair of males that were rearing up at each other, their front hooves clashing and teeth bared. 

She quickly shot some photos of them before continuing. 

“These are a subspecies of plains zebras. They are highly social and live in ‘harems’ which consist of a single stallion, several mares, and their young. The younger males that don’t have their own herds yet live in bachelor groups of up to around fifteen males. Multiple harems and bachelor groups make up the larger herd, which can include hundreds of animals at a time, especially during migrations. The mares have a hierarchical structure — they are led by an alpha female who gets the prime feeding spots and usually mates first with the stallion.” 

“When new mares join the group,” she continued, “they are often bullied by the dominant mares and it's up to the stallion to keep peace until she settles in.”

“So they’re like a group of high school mean girls,” Eliza interjected.

“Basically.”

“Hey Waves,” Jeremy said a moment later. “Do you know why zebras have stripes?”

“Interesting you ask about their stripes...” she began.

“Jeremy…” Robin said simultaneously.

“Because they don’t want to be spotted.” Jeremy held up a hand for a high five that never came. “Aw, come on, it was funny.”

Robin glanced toward Waverly, a look of concern on his face as she just stared in stunned silence. As silence fell over the vehicle, Dolls and Eliza also looked to her. “Dude, you broke Waverly,” Robin said quietly.

Eliza was about to say something when the giggle Waverly had been trying to hold back at Jeremy’s ridiculous grade-school joke came pouring out. One by one, the others joined — even the usually stoic Dolls couldn’t help but chuckle.

After a short time, they were all able to get the laughter under control. Waverly wiped the tears from her eyes. As she turned back to watch the zebras she noticed Nicole watching from the other vehicle, her eyebrow arched quizzically in a look that said she would rather be in Joseph’s vehicle where they were clearly having more fun. Waverly held up her hand and gave a small wave, eliciting a smile from the redhead that caused her to dip her head as her cheeks reddened. When she looked up again, Nicole was back to watching the animals. 

“Hey Waves,” Robin said a moment later. “Do you want to tell us what you were going to say earlier about zebra stripes? I promise Jeremy won’t make another bad joke.” As if to illustrate that promise, he covered Jeremy’s mouth with his hand, eliciting another laugh from Waverly.

Noticing the rest of the group was paying attention, she resumed the explanation she had started previously. 

“Well, what I was going to say is that obviously the zebra has a distinctive coat. Scientists don’t really know why — some argue it is to camouflage them from predators because it is hard to see a single animal in the herd. But more recent research says it might dissuade insects, like the damn biting flies that keep bugging us. Another study looked at whether it might act like natural sunscreen. But one thing they do know is that each zebra’s stripes are unique, just like our fingerprints - no two are exactly alike.”

“I had no idea,” Eliza commented. “Thanks Waverly. Sounds like we have been missing out on some interesting stuff while we have been in the other vehicle.”

The brunette just beamed back. 

***

The vehicles pulled into their usual spot just outside the camp. Waverly was lost in thought as she pulled her things together, not even realizing she was the last one out of the vehicle. She opened her door partway, not yet stepping out. 

“Hey,” a  friendly  voice said through the open door, startling her and setting her heart racing. The sight of a certain redhead with a half smirk did nothing to slow her racing heart. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” Nicole said, backing up a step with her hands up. “I just thought I’d check if you needed any help.”

“No thank you,” Waverly responded tersely. Her stomach dropped at the momentary flash of hurt she saw in Nicole’s eyes. As quickly as it appeared, it was gone. 

She hadn't meant her words to come out that way. She already felt guilty that tension had bubbled up between them and just as it had seemed to dissipate, something like this would only push Nicole further away. Worse, she hated that she once again caused hurt to flash in those soulful brown eyes. She wanted to fix it, but she wasn't quite sure what to say. She just needed to be alone for a moment to clear her thoughts. After a moment of awkward silence, she stepped out of the vehicle and headed down the path to camp.

“Waverly!” Nicole called after her, hurrying to catch the smaller woman. “Waves!”

As they passed by the main tent, Nicole paused to ask the staff to prepare the shower in their tent. Waverly kept walking so Nicole again hurried to catch up to her. 

“Waverly, what are you doing?”

“Being alone. I wanna be alone.”

“Well, the tent we share is at the end of the camp and there isn’t really anywhere else to go. And it is getting dark. Just, come inside and let’s talk for a moment.”

“No, thank you.”

“The Maasai guides are right over there. Don’t make me call them,” Nicole gestured back toward the center of camp, hoping her tone conveyed that she was clearly joking.

“Fine.”

They went inside and took seats beside each other on the edge of the bed.

“OK, so, I'll start,” Nicole said. “I'm sorry for being such an asshole before.”

“First you wanna talk, then you don't wanna talk, then you tell me to talk...”

“OK, well, maybe we should figure out what exactly it is we're talking about,” Nicole said earnestly.

“It’s just, the last couple days…” Waverly started.

“Shower’s ready,” a male voice called out from behind the tent.

Nicole hung her head as Waverly broke her thought. As she suspected, the weirdness of the last couple days was weighing heavily on Waverly’s mind, too. 

“Look, we should have this conversation. But we need to take advantage of the showers while we can, before it gets dark, yeah? Do you want to go first?”

“Yeah, thanks.” Waverly gently rested her hand on Nicole’s forearm and looked her in the eyes as she started to stand up. She resolved to do her part to resolve the tension she was mostly responsible for. “Let’s continue this after dinner?” 

“I’d like that. I’m going to sit just outside and review some paperwork to give you some privacy, okay? Enjoy your shower,” she said rising from where she sat. She grabbed a notebook from her backpack and slipped out of the tent to sit in one of the chairs set up on the small porch-like area at the tent’s entrance.

Waverly was surprised at just how perfect the water temperature and pressure was despite having been lugged from a boiler, rather than coming from attached plumbing. 

When she finished her shower and got dressed, she called out to Nicole so she could take her turn. 

“I am going to head over to the firepit so you can have some privacy. I’ll see you there?” she said when the redhead reentered the tent. She tried to convey her sincerity but there was anticipation in her tone. 

Nicole smiled. “I’ll see you there, Waves.”

***

After her shower, Nicole found Waverly sitting at the bonfire. Jeremy and Robin sat on either side of her and they each held a glass of wine. She could feel Tucker’s angry glare as she approached, despite the darkness that mostly obscured him from view. She also noticed Dolls sitting nearby, his gaze occasionally shifting to Tucker. The firelight cast an orange glow on the stoic man, especially in his eyes, making him look almost supernatural.

But then she felt Waverly’s gaze shift toward her as she walked to join them and the tension she felt lifted as Waverly smiled at her. 

“Speak of the devil,” Robin said with a wink at Nicole as he got up from his seat and shifted to sit beside Jeremy. As he passed Nicole, he quietly added, “we made sure Tucker couldn’t get close to her.” 

“Hey,” Waverly said softly. Nicole felt more than saw the softness in her eyes. “We got a bottle of wine. Would you like a glass?” Without waiting for an answer, Waverly poured some wine into an empty glass that sat on the small side table and handed it to her.

“Thanks.” Nicole took the glass and sat beside Waverly. She held up the glass to Waverly, who clinked it with her own.

“This is nice,” she added, gesturing around at the fire and the people sitting around it.

“It reminds me of home.” Waverly mused. 

“Yeah?” Nicole arched an eyebrow, encouraging the brunette to continue. 

“We have a fire pit on our homestead. My sister and I sometimes just like to sit out by the fire and enjoy the evening. It’s kind of in the middle of nowhere and the night sky is amazing. Kind of like this.” She gestured at the cloudless night sky that was filled with more stars than Nicole had ever seen, even in her travels. 

“That sounds nice.”

“You should come out to the homestead to join us sometime…” she paused suddenly, as if realizing what she had suggested and uncertain how it might be received before continuing. “If you ever have reason to come to Purgatory, that is.” There was something in the way she asked, like a tentative hopefulness in her voice, an olive branch extended and perhaps something more.

“I’d really like that.” Their eyes met as Nicole responded and she could see sincerity in her deep brown eyes.

They all drifted into a comfortable silence. There was scattered conversation around the campfire but both women just enjoyed the ambiance, and the company, as they stargazed and took in the sounds of the fire in front of them and the nature around them. 

***

After dinner, they again found themselves sitting beside each other on the edge of the bed.

“So, you wanted to talk,” Waverly started nervously, leaving it to Nicole to continue the conversation she had started earlier.

Nicole took a moment to gather her thoughts. “Just after lunch, when you were sitting under the tree, I intercepted Tucker to try to stop him from bothering you…” She broke off momentarily but the look on Waverly’s face made it clear she hadn’t overstepped. “Waves, it’s just… I’m concerned that he might be a little dangerous, especially after spending the day in their vehicle yesterday. Even Dolls has been keeping an eye on him.”

“He was always creepy, even when we were kids. But I never really thought of him as dangerous,” Waverly said thoughtfully. She shuddered, the involuntary reaction she seemed to have whenever Tucker was the subject of conversation.

“Just, be careful. Okay? And if he says or does anything that makes you even remotely uncomfortable, you let me or Dolls know immediately. Okay?” Brown eyes met hazel, an unspoken promise of protection and safety, of security and comfort. And there was something deeper conveyed there, something hopeful but uncertain.  Waverly’s heart filled with a warmth that was mostly unfamiliar to her.

“I promise.” Waverly nudged Nicole with her shoulder. “Thanks for looking out for me.”

“Of course, Waves. I promise I won’t let anything happen to you.” They lapsed into a heavy silence, both lost in thought. 

“Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?” Nicole continued a short time later. “It seemed like you had something earlier.” The uncomfortable tension between them had dissipated already, but Nicole was giving Waverly the opportunity to bring up whatever was happening between them. She could tell Nicole really wanted to discuss it, and she wanted to figure things out, but she wasn’t sure she was ready. 

“I— I just...” Waverly started, then stopped, trying to figure out how to put into words what she was feeling for the other woman. 

This whole thing was new to her. It wasn’t just that Nicole was a woman — although that certainly was something new — even when she had been with Champ, she dated him because he had just pursued her until he wore her down. Dating him seemed like the thing to do in a town with such limited dating options — he was an athlete and she was a cheerleader, he was the cute popular guy, she was the cute popular girl (she even had a sash). She stayed with him as long as she did for the same reasons. But they never really talked about their feelings. She wasn’t even sure Champ understood feelings beyond his most base needs, the more she thought about it. And still, part of her was worried that maybe Nicole didn’t feel the same way, that maybe she was just flirtatious and having fun. She was new to all this and her sister and her best friend were 9,000 miles away so she couldn’t even talk to them about what she was feeling, about her confusion. 

She looked up to see Nicole was waiting patiently, allowing her whatever time she needed to formulate her thoughts. 

“I — It was nothing, really. I just wanted to say that I know I kinda pushed you away a bit the last couple days. I wanted you to know I didn't mean to make things awkward. It’s nothing you did. It was all me; I’m still trying to, ummm, sort through some... personal things. To figure some things out.” She paused, contemplating what to say next.

“You're a good person, Nicole Haught,” she rested a hand on the redhead’s thigh and looked deep into her eyes. “And I have really enjoyed spending time with you this week. Thank you for being there for me, even when I’ve been kind of a jerk.” She realized she wasn’t ready to say what she really wanted to, but she hoped that her tone, that the way she looked at Nicole, conveyed some of the depth of her growing feelings. The look in Nicole’s eyes and the goosebumps she saw on the redhead’s arms, told her it had. 

***

Nicole lay in bed, sleep elusive as thoughts swirled in her mind. She thought back over her conversations with Waverly that day and over the last few days. She could tell there was more Waverly had wanted to say earlier, something she clearly wasn’t ready to say. She couldn’t help but hope it was what she was yearning to hear, something she thought she saw in the hazel eyes that had felt like they were looking into the depths of her soul, asking her for patience. 

She glanced over at the brunette, who appeared to be sound asleep at the far opposite side of the bed, and smiled fondly. Chrissy and Randy had mentioned Waverly in the past and they had spoken glowingly about the youngest Earp, who hadn’t had the easiest life. They had asked Nicole to look after their friend — Chrissy’s best friend since childhood — on her first international trip and she had willingly agreed, wanting to get to know her better. She had seen pictures of her on Chrissy’s social media and knew she was attractive. But nothing had prepared her for the woman she literally bumped into in the airport. From that very moment, she knew there was something special about Waverly. And she had felt  _ something _ in the air between them, something that had only intensified as they spent time together. Between the airport meeting and the reservation mix-up, it was almost like some external force was pushing them closer toward each other, giving them every opportunity.

_ Maybe it’s just wishful thinking _ , she thought.  _ Waverly just got out of a relationship — with a guy, no less. Well, more of a boy-man, from his Instagram comments. What a jerk. She could do so much better —  _ I  _ certainly wouldn’t be like that. But why would she want to start something new now? And would she even be interested in a woman? In me?  _

_ But there was something there, right? We almost kissed just yesterday, didn’t we? Is it my imagination? It can’t be — Robin had noticed. Jeremy had noticed. Dolls had noticed. And the way she looked at me tonight…  _

She glanced once more at Waverly, wondering what the days ahead held. A sense of hope tugging at the back of her mind. She sighed and rolled onto her side, facing away from the other woman, hoping sleep would find her soon.

***

**Some camp pictures -**

**Zebras (and a few wildebeest)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the Tucker content. Fair warning, we're not done with him yet... 
> 
> The camp we stayed at was the Kati Kati Tented camp. It's a mobile camp that relocates seasonally. (http://twctanzania.com/accommodation/kati-kati-tented-camp/) We were constantly amazed at the quality of food they provided. The only complaint, if it could even be called that, was that there just wasn't enough power for a dozen plus photographers (plus other guests at the camp) to charge all the phones, laptops, and camera batteries - breakers kept tripping. But we managed. lol 
> 
> More info about the migration can be found here - https://www.asiliaafrica.com/blog/everything-you-need-to-know-about-the-great-wildebeest-migration/#:~:text=The%20Great%20Wildebeest%20Migration%20is,the%20Masai%20Mara%20(Kenya).
> 
> The next chapter features more wildlife and a scene written by New54321 that prompted Umachica to comment "squeals incoherently" (my response was similar). So your patience with these two dummies is about to be rewarded...


	8. Day 7 - Exploring the Serengeti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know baby” Nicole said softly, the term of endearment slipping out before she could stop it. She held her breath and looked down at Waverly, her eyes betraying the nervousness she felt at her lapse.  
> “Huh,” Waverly said after a moment. “My ex used to call me ‘babe’ or ‘baby.’ I really hated it when he said it."  
> “Shit. I’m sorry, Waves,” Nicole stammered. “I didn’t mean…”  
> “No,” Waverly interrupted, resting her hand on Nicole’s thigh. “It’s okay. I kinda liked how it sounded coming from you.” 
> 
> \---  
> Waverly learns that life on the Serengeti can be beautiful but harsh. Nicole offers her comfort. Is that what it finally takes for her to act on what - and who - she wants?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone ready for episode 403 tomorrow? I'll admit I'm a bit nervous about what the next few episodes have in store. 
> 
> We are now well past the halfway point in this story. I haven't updated the chapter count because I am not sure if there are 4 or 5 left (tho I kind of don't like the idea of ending on 13 so, we'll see if/how my silly superstitions play into this). 
> 
> This chapter (and the next) has a scene written by New54321 so take that for what it could mean for the story. I think you will be pleased. 
> 
> Thanks as always to New54321 and Umachica for their help!

Waverly stirred as the early morning sun started to illuminate the tent. She felt Nicole behind her, felt the redhead’s arms wrapped around her torso, and heard the sound of Nicole’s deep breaths close beside her ear. They had once again started the night on opposite sides of the bed, only to have met in the middle and ended up in each other’s arms at some point during the night. As Waverly stirred, Nicoles’ arms instinctively tightened around her. Waverly sighed deeply, feeling comfortable. She was amazed at how their bodies just fit together, almost as if they were made for each other. She felt Nicole start to release her grip and pull away. 

“I’m so sorry…” a gravely morning voice started.

“’S okay. ’S warm ‘n comf’ble like this,” Waverly mumbled into her pillow holding onto the taller woman’s arms so she couldn’t move. “Like a bonus blanket.”

Nicole chuckled and held her close, both drifting back to sleep until Nicole’s alarm went off a short while later. 

As they moved around the tent, readying themselves for the day ahead, their eyes kept finding each other. They hadn’t gotten any answers to the question they both had about how the other was feeling, but the uncomfortable tension between them had all but evaporated, giving way to a different kind of tension. Something warmer, softer, wanted. Something had clearly shifted since the previous night and they felt more comfortable in each other’s presence than they had at any time on the trip. 

That comfort continued as they joined the group for breakfast. As one would hand food or a dish to the other, their hands would linger a moment too long or a loaded look would pass between them. When they took seats at the table, their chairs were closer than normal. Waverly even stole fruit off of Nicole’s plate when she wasn’t looking, an innocent grin on her face as she pretended there was nothing in her mouth when the redhead asked her about it. They had never been so relaxed around each other before. They weren’t the only ones who noticed, either — Dolls glanced between the two of them, an eyebrow raised and a hint of a smile curling the corners of his lips.

***

Jeremy had expressed interest in sitting in the front seat to see the view, so Nicole let him take point. In truth, she was glad to have the chance to sit closer to Waverly. She reminded Jeremy the “co-pilot” had the responsibility to help Joseph spot animals and he demonstrated how seriously he took that responsibility by staring out the window, often with his binoculars to his eyes. Robin sat in the row behind him, so Nicole and Waverly took up seats in the middle row. 

They had been driving around for a couple hours, stopping occasionally to photograph smaller animals and a hyena they had crossed paths with, when Jeremy squeaked from the front seat.

“Lions!?” 

Joseph followed where he was pointing and confirmed there appeared to be lions lying on the dry river bed. He drove straight in that direction, off-road driving permitted in the area they were exploring. He stopped the vehicle a respectful distance from where the trio of lions - two males and a female - slept. The lions glanced up at the vehicle’s approach and went right back to sleep. 

One of the males and the female laid close to each other while the second male was about 20 feet away. 

“The male and female there are a mating pair,” Joseph explained. “The other male is probably his brother and is watching out. They will mate throughout the day for four to five days. They just mate and sleep, every fifteen to twenty minutes.”

“Four days of sleeping and mating? I’ve heard of worse things,” Robin opined, eliciting a giggle from Jeremy. 

“Yeah. But from what I read, it lasts less than a minute,” Waverly observed, before continuing mostly under her breath, “kinda like my ex.” 

The latter comment drew a snicker from Nicole who commented in a voice only Waverly could hear.

“You’ve definitely been dating the wrong people.” 

Waverly felt her cheeks flush redder than Nicole’s hair as she glanced toward the redhead and caught the cocky smirk plastered on her face. She quickly averted her gaze as a wink from the redhead caused a warm feeling to shoot through and then settle in her core.

They sat there watching the lions for close to an hour, hoping for a photographic opportunity. So much for mating every fifteen to twenty minutes or so. Finally, the male looked like it was going to get up — it yawned, bearing its fierce canines and the vehicle filled with the sound of rapid-fire camera shutters. Another yawn and a bit of a stretch. And then it laid right back down with a grunt. 

David’s vehicle had driven off to look for other animals a short time earlier, it’s passengers less patient for something to happen. Joseph’s radio crackled with a voice and he said something in response, then another crackly voice followed by “Roger.” He turned to Nicole. “They spotted another lion. A male.”

“Let’s go check it out,” she replied. “These three don’t seem to be doing much.”

“It’s probably the end of their mating cycle,” Joseph commented. “He’s tired.”

Nicole had a half-smirk and looked about to say something but Waverly silenced her with a look.

***

Within ten minutes, they had reached a spot where several vehicles had taken up position. Under the canopy of a tree, a large lion stood watching his surroundings. A row of acacia trees sat on the near horizon, bright green bushes and tall grass dotting the terrain. The late morning sun shone down upon the lion like a spotlight, casting a glow that illuminated the majestic creature’s golden brown fur and its massive shaggy mane. 

The group watched as the lion stood for a while, surveying its territory. And then he laid down. 

Just when the group was starting to get restless, and think nothing would happen, the radio crackled. Joseph turned to the group and pointed to another lion that was nearby and approaching. Soon, the first one got up and started walking toward the vehicles that had gathered to watch. The park’s lions were so habituated to the presence of vehicles that they simply ignored them. And this one was walking right toward Waverly’s window. 

Waverly gasped. She was transfixed by the magnificent creature moving toward her and it took a minute before she started to hit the shutter on her camera and capture the moment. Gasps of wonder and the sound of shutters filled the vehicle. Nicole stood behind Waverly, watching and shooting photos from the opening in the roof. She felt a hand gently squeeze her leg, distracting her and drawing her to look at the brunette who couldn’t hide her excitement. The lion moved closer to the vehicle but all Nicole could see was the excited woman sitting below her. 

“Wow, he’s a beauty,” she heard Robin exclaim in an awestruck tone. 

“She is,” Nicole said quietly, still watching Waverly.

“She?” Jeremy questioned in a tone that was curious and confused — the lion in front of them was clearly male.

“What?” the redhead asked distractedly.

The lion kept moving toward their vehicle, not altering course until it was almost close enough to reach out and touch. It then turned, passing in front of the vehicle and joined the other approaching lion. They passed between the vehicles and laid down in the bushes. 

The group moved to the other side of the vehicle to get a better look at the pair, probably brothers or cousins. One lion sat up and yawned, giving the photographers a clear view of his very large, impressive canine teeth. It then got up as if to leave, only to move over toward the other lion and lie down closer, much to the other’s apparent annoyance. Nicole noticed Robin bump Jeremy’s shoulder, as if the lions’ behavior was familiar.

A short while later, the second lion got up, stretched, and started walking off. The other got up and followed, both moving away from the treeline toward the more open grassland dotted by scrub and brush. Joseph started the vehicle and they followed from a respectful distance along with the other vehicles that had been nearby. The lions walked about fifty meters and then flopped back down to the ground in the sun. After watching and photographing them for a short while, the group opted to return toward camp for lunch.

***

Like the prior day, the group spent the midday hours in camp. After a hearty lunch, Waverly and Nicole sat at a table in the main tent, checking email and reviewing photographs from the day. Wi-fi had been sporadic, available at some locations in the park, but their midday break was really the only chance to check in with the outside world. 

Waverly’s phone lit up with notifications as soon as she connected to the wi-fi, prompting Nicole to look over with a curious look. “Someone’s popular,” she teased. 

On all of her social media channels, she received the same message from Chrissy: _What is going on with you and Haught? Dish, Earp! She’s in lots of your pix and you’re in hers._

She chuckled and decided not to respond. In truth, she still wasn’t sure how to respond. Her mind started drifting to the question before being interrupted by a new alert. “ _EcoHaught tagged you in a post_.” She glanced toward Nicole who just winked. She looked at the post and saw that the redhead had posted the photo she had taken earlier in the week when they were in separate vehicles and had credited @AngelPants for taking the photo. She smiled at the other woman who again shrugged as if it was no big deal. 

A short while later, Waverly excused herself to go back to the tent to retrieve her notebook. As she was passing a large shrub that formed a natural divider between the central area and the lodging tents, she sensed someone coming up behind her. Thinking it was Nicole, she turned. The smile on her face quickly disappeared as she realized the person following her was Tucker. 

“Hi Waverly,” he said, looking her up and down with a leer that sent a shiver down her spine. “I’ve been wanting to talk to you since that first day in Arusha, but that redheaded bitch has done everything she can to keep us apart. She’s not right, Waverly. All that time you are spending with her is not good for you.”

“Tucker…” she said as menacingly as she could muster. 

“I’ve known since we were kids that we were destined for each other. It was clearly fate that brought us together on this trip. Let me take care of you. My family is rich, you know.”

“Leave me alone, Tucker. And leave Nicole alone.” Her fists clenched at her side, the fight side of the fight or flight instinct starting to bubble up within her. 

“Don’t defend that…”

“That what?” Nicole interjected, stepping up behind Waverly. Her approach had been blocked from view by the same shrub that had allowed Tucker to approach undetected. She placed a hand gently on Waverly’s shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze. Waverly relaxed into the touch. 

“You can’t stand in our way, you deviant. I won’t let you.”

“I repeat, Tucker, leave me alone,” Waverly repeated through clenched teeth. 

“This isn’t over,” he said with a snarl, before skulking off. 

Once he was out of sight, Waverly relaxed into Nicole, who put a reassuring arm around her shoulder and led her back toward their tent. 

“I thought for sure you were going to deck him,” the redhead said with a chuckle as they walked, trying to lighten the mood. 

Waverly laughed, a sound of relief more than humor. 

“I was close, really close… Thanks for coming to my rescue.” 

“I’m chivalrous, remember?” Nicole flashed what Waverly had come to think of as her signature half-smirk. 

“My knight in shining armor.” She smiled up at the redhead and leaned closer, breathing in the comforting scent of vanilla that always surrounded her.

***

As the midday sun started to dip lower in the sky, they departed for their afternoon game drive, Jeremy again in the co-pilot seat. The morning’s lion sightings had been enough to consider the day a success and anything they saw at this point would be a bonus. Still, they had a number of things they hoped to cross off their list, including cheetahs. And Nicole really hoped to catch sight of some giraffes as the sun set behind them — that perfect African sunset silhouette picture that she could use for her business’ website. 

Not long after they left camp, they came across a small grouping of zebras in a clearing surrounded by acacia bushes on three sides. The larger herd was nowhere to be seen. Joseph speculated they may have gotten separated from the herd, perhaps when a predator had been nearby. They would eventually find the larger herd. 

“OMG!” Jeremy exclaimed, pointing. “Look at that wee baby wildebeest.” 

To the right side of the vehicle, not a dozen feet in front of the zebra herd, a young wildebeest that couldn’t have been more than a few days old stood alone. There were no other wildebeest in sight. As they started driving off, the wildebeest followed the vehicle.

“It must have gotten separated from its mother,” Joseph explained. “The babies will recognize another animal, or even a vehicle, as its mother and will follow it.”

They watched as the baby continued to follow the vehicle running as they sped up until it finally fell back and they lost sight. 

“Joseph, will it be okay?” Waverly asked, voice laced with fear and concern. 

“No,” he said simply and matter of factly. “Ninety-nine percent it won’t survive.”

“Is — is there anything we can do? Can we help it?”

“Waves, you know there isn’t,” Nicole said quietly, resting a comforting hand gently on Waverly’s knee. “There are some circumstances where we might be able to alert a park ranger, like if we come across a trap. But we can’t interfere.”

Waverly sighed and her head dropped, her chest aching and her mood becoming somber.

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay.” Nicole said quietly, giving a gentle squeeze. 

Waverly reached her hand toward where Nicole’s rested on her leg and entwined their fingers. She felt the older woman gently rubbing her thumb across the back of her hand and held tighter. She felt Nicole’s eyes on her and looked up, seeing deep concern there. She gave a weak smile before turning and looking out the window, still holding the redhead’s hand, drawing comfort from the small gesture.

A silence fell over the vehicle, punctuated by calls over the vehicle’s radios or occasional murmured conversation between the other passengers as Joseph drove around, looking for animals. With no reports of predator activity coming over the radio, they decided to head toward the migrating herd to get a different view than they had previously. 

After driving for a short while, they came upon the wildebeest herd. If the zebras the day before had been incredible, the sight of the larger herd was completely awe-inspiring. The line of wildebeest stretched in both directions as far as they could see. The moving herd crossed the road and they would need to pass through, but the vantage point gave them a good chance to observe it until they did.

“Did you know ‘wildebeest’ is Dutch for ‘wild beast.’ Not the most creative name, is it?” Nicole observed. Waverly still held her hand, seemingly not even aware of it anymore. 

“Who gnu?” Jeremy asked with a giggle, looking back toward Waverly in particular. When the only response was puzzled looks, he added, “gnu as in G-N-U? The other name for wildebeest? C’mon, guys, it was funny.” 

Robin just shook his head, eliciting a sigh from Jeremy. 

Waverly gave him a small smile, appreciating the effort he made, even if the joke fell flat. 

“Shall we move forward and see what kind of view we can get?” Joseph asked. 

“Make it so,” Jeremy responded, pointing forward. 

“Jer, I think that’s the Captain’s line,” Robin chided. 

“Yeah, and I’m in the Captain’s seat. Plus I just always wanted to say that. Onward!”

As their vehicle approached the herd, the animals never stopped — they just adjusted their path to circle behind the vehicles and continued on their path. They continued driving, then moved off road toward where part of the herd was grazing in the distance. Wherever they looked, there were wildebeest and zebras — adults, juveniles and calves, some looking just days old. 

“Why do zebras and wildebeest migrate together?” Robin asked. While the question was posed generally, he turned toward Waverly who now watched the herd in awe. She didn’t notice his eyes drift down to where she still held Nicole’s hand nor did she see the wink he gave Nicole, nor the blush that formed across Nicole’s cheeks. 

“They have a symbiotic relationship,” Waverly said before Joseph could answer. She started to move her hands as she went into her explanation, only then realizing she still held Nicole’s hand. She looked over at the other woman and felt a flush on her cheeks as she reluctantly released her hand, offering a small smile that was quickly returned. Their eyes met and there was something there in the warm brown eyes — something that drew her in and caused a warmth to form deep in her core. 

“How so,” Jeremy asked, completely oblivious to the charged environment forming in the middle of the vehicle. 

“Oh, uh,” Waverly started, finally looking away from the enticing eyes. “Well, first, it’s a safety in numbers kind of thing. Also, zebras have a good memory and can tend to remember the safe migration routes each year — the wildebeest are a little more aimless in their direction. But the wildebeest can kind of recognize other animals' alarm calls which help them detect possible predators.”

“But with that many animals migrating together, don’t they compete for food and water?” Robin asked, encouraging Waverly to continue talking. 

“Actually, they feed on different grasses, so they don’t interfere in each other’s grazing. The zebras like the long tough grasses, while the wildebeests eat the shorter ones. And the wildebeest have a good sense of smell and are better at finding water. So everyone benefits.”

“Joseph, stop,” Nicole said a short time later as Joseph continued maneuvering slowly through the herd. 

“What is it, Nicole?” He stopped the vehicle to let the passengers take in the sight.

“Look out of the left side. That wildebeest calf — it still has part of the placenta attached.”

Waverly got up from her seat to look out Nicole’s open window. She glanced at the redhead for confirmation that her presence so close wasn’t unwelcome and then rested her arm on the seat back as she leaned forward into the redhead’s space. She gasped as she caught sight of the tiny calf walking along beside its mother. 

“That one is probably just a few hours old,” Joseph commented from the front. “They can walk on their own within minutes of being born. In a few days, that little calf will be able to outrun a lioness.”

Sure enough, in the distance, part of the herd was running and young calves were easily keeping pace with the adults. But Waverly didn’t notice. The scent of vanilla dipped donuts filled her senses. She could feel Nicole looking at her, rather than the animals, could hear the redhead breathing a little shallower than usual. Her breath hitched as she looked over and their eyes met. If she had any doubt before that Nicole felt for her what she was feeling, the look in the redhead’s eyes in that moment erased it. 

“Oh em gee,” Jeremy squealed from the front. “Look at that baby zebra.”

Waverly stepped back and took a deep breath, then looked where Jeremy was pointing. She glanced back at Nicole who smiled up at her, dimples on full display, sending her heart racing again. The foal was slightly in front of them, to Joseph’s side, so Waverly returned to her own seat and looked out the window. 

“It looks to be just a few days old,” Joseph said of the small foal. It had light brown stripes instead of it’s mother’s darker black stripes. “They can stand within minutes after they are born and can walk within about an hour. It will start grazing on its own about a week after it is born.”

They observed and photographed the herd for a while, moving the vehicle occasionally for a different vantage point. After a short time, they moved to where part of the herd was running, taking up a position that would allow them to photograph the animals in motion. Harems of zebras ran together, interspersed among the wildebeest.

“Oh my…” Robin commented after a time. He was looking into his camera at something behind the herd.

“What?” Waverly asked, following his gaze. 

In the distance, a pair of zebras had broken ranks to give in to their carnal instincts. Jeremy and Robin were already snapping photographs, a giggle and the phrase “zebra porn” drifting back from the front seat. Nicole moved her camera, adjusting the angle to capture the scene. 

Waverly hesitated. The zebras were on Nicole’s side of the vehicle — to take a photograph, she would either need to lean over her again or she could move to the unoccupied back row. She looked at Nicole for a second before realizing that, as much as she wanted to be close, the vehicle wasn’t the ideal place for that. She moved to the back row and stood on the seat to shoot out of the roof, where she could get a better vantage point. Nicole glanced up and then followed suit, Robin soon followed. 

“Be careful if you post those pix,” the redhead said quietly with a wink and her signature half-smile.

“What?” 

“Your sister. Won’t she tease you?”

“Oh, yeah.” Waverly chuckled. “I’ll be sure to send them to her privately this time. Or, maybe I’ll post them and just tag her.”

When they had their fill of photographing the herd, Joseph began the drive back to camp. As they neared the area where they had seen the baby wildebeest, they saw a flock of vultures circling. Joseph diverted his route, taking a detour to avoid that road as they looked for somewhere to photograph the setting sun. 

“Nicole?” Waverly turned toward the redhead. She continued in a voice filled with trepidation and dejection, “is that where…”

“I’m sorry, Waves. But we don’t know that’s what it is…” She reached out her hand and Waverly took it again, the feeling grounding her. 

As the others shot photos that evening of the savanna’s trees silhouetted against the brilliant orange and pink sky, Waverly’s heart just wasn’t in it. She took a few shots, not wanting to waste the opportunity she might not have again, but she felt like she was on autopilot. They were shooting out her side of the vehicle, so she had let Nicole stand on the edge of her seat, resting her camera on a beanbag she placed on the edge of the roof to stabilize the camera. The redhead’s close presence brought her some small comfort. 

***

They arrived at their camp that evening a little after the sun went down. Waverly was slow to gather up her belongings and exit the vehicle. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn’t notice Nicole holding the vehicle door for her, nor following behind as she walked slowly to the camp. She didn’t hear Nicole ask the staff to prepare two showers before dinner as she sullenly walked toward the tent. She unzipped the tent flaps, without noticing that Nicole aided with one of the zippers and then zipped the tent behind them.

Waverly put her backpack next to the bed and sat heavily with a sigh. Nicole sat beside her. 

“What’s wrong, Waves?” she asked quietly, gently brushing aside a strand of Waverly’s hair that had fallen into her face and tucking it gently behind her ear.

Waverly leaned into the comfort Nicole offered. 

“I expected to see death on this trip, but I thought it might be a lion taking out an impala or something like that. That baby wildebeest was so innocent and defenseless by itself. And the way it chased after our vehicle until it couldn’t keep up…” she broke off, unable to say more. 

“I know baby” Nicole said softly, the term of endearment slipping out before she could stop it. She held her breath and looked down at Waverly, her eyes betraying the nervousness she felt at her lapse.

“Huh,” Waverly said after a moment. “My ex used to call me ‘babe’ or ‘baby.’ I really hated it when he said it."

“Shit. I’m sorry, Waves,” Nicole stammered. “I didn’t mean…”

“No,” Waverly interrupted, resting her hand on Nicole’s thigh. “It’s okay. I kinda liked how it sounded coming from you.” She looked up into warm brown eyes and saw genuine care and concern there. She also saw something more, something that reflected back the feelings she had felt building in herself since the day they met. 

Waverly’s eyes drifted to the other woman’s lips. She licked her own, leaning toward the redhead who moved to close the gap.

“Excuse me, shower is ready,” a male voice called from behind the tent.

Waverly pulled away quickly, dropping her eyes to the floor as a blush crept across her cheeks. The moment was over. 

“Why don’t you shower first,” she offered, giving Nicole a small, abashed smile. “You’re quicker than me and I just want to jot down a few notes from today.”

It took Nicole a moment to regain her composure and then she was moving around the tent, preparing for her shower. Waverly didn’t realize she was staring until the redhead looked up at her, a curious arched eyebrow and half-smile on her face. Blushing again, she gestured toward the tent flaps. 

“I’ll… just… I’ll be out there. With my notebook. Writing.” She picked up her notebook and water bottle and unzipped the tent.

Waverly let out a sigh as she took a seat in one of the chairs outside the tent, realization dawning on her. She needed to be honest with herself. She had been denying — even fighting — her growing feelings for the woman in the tent behind her for too long. 

***

After dinner, which had been unusually subdued after the end to afternoon’s game drive, one of the Maasai escorts led them back to their tent. The air felt thicker than usual in Waverly’s lungs as she zipped the tent closed, turning to watch as Nicole began to switch on some of the lights placed around the room. Her heart was fluttering faster in her chest than it should be, and she swallowed hard as she watched the way the lights danced in red hair as they lit. The feeling had been creeping up on her for days now, no matter how hard she had tried to push it down, and she knew what she wanted. She took a deep breath, exhaling shakily as Nicole turned away to light the lamp on her bedside table. It was like Gus had said — she just needed to be brave. To go for what she wanted, who she wanted. And there was no denying anymore — what and who she wanted was Nicole.

Waverly took a step forward as Nicole turned back to face her, their eyes meeting for the briefest of moments before she lunged forward, hastily closing the gap between them and connecting their lips in a hungry kiss. The force sent them stumbling backwards until Nicole’s knees hit the edge of the bed and they fell back, Waverly landing firmly between the redhead’s thighs. Waverly felt her mind haze over as Nicole’s lips moved against her own for a moment. But then she was pulling back, their breaths falling heavy between them.

“What happened to friends?” Nicole breathed out, a combination of surprise, confusion, and awed delight clear in her voice and her expression.

Waverly threw herself back, her heart racing, her legs still entwined with Nicole’s as she sat over her. Her heart hammered in her chest and she knew she needed to speak now or she never would. She didn’t want to waste any more time. 

“You know what I've always wanted?”

“What?” Nicole pushed herself up on her elbows. Her eyes were wide, a hint of caution and uncertainty in her voice.

“To parachute out of a plane at fifteen thousand feet.” Waverly felt the words rush from her lips. “Yeah. To swim far, far out into the ocean so that I can't see the bottom anymore. To eat geoduck.”

“Isn't it the one that kinda looks like a p...”

“Yeah, it is. Point is, I've always wanted to do things that scared me. And I did when I took this trip.” Waverly swallowed, the words feeling thicker as she realized the meaning behind what she was about to say. “But, well, it's not so easy to be brazen when the thing that you want, that scares you to death, is sitting right in front of you.”

“I scare you?” 

The awe in Nicole’s voice, and the compassion in her warm brown eyes tugged hard in Waverly’s chest and she couldn’t help the smile that pulled at her lips as she continued.

“Yes. Yes, you do. Because I don't wanna be friends. When I think about what I wanna do most in this world... it's you.” She paused, blushing lightly as a cheeky grin spread across Nicole’s face. “Oh God, that sounded so much more romantic in my head.” 

She shook her head, breaking away from Nicole’s gaze for a brief moment to compose herself, before turning her eyes back as she continued.

“Just jump in any time, Nicole, because I really, really don't know how to do this.”

“Oh, sure you do.” 

Nicole’s voice was lower, something laced in it that Waverly hadn’t heard before and it flipped immediately in her stomach. Her breath hitched as Nicole tugged at the collars of her shirt, pulling her closer. Waverly felt her confidence start to build as she took in the darkening of Nicole’s eyes, and the return of the cocky smirk that she’d grown to expect. She bit back her own smirk as she leaned a little closer.

“Maybe I should just stop talking,” she murmured, her eyes flicking between Nicole’s dark gaze and her slightly parted lips.

“See, you're getting better at this already…” Nicole grinned, pulling Waverly close, their lips not quite touching. 

“Maybe you should stop talking, too.” Waverly half intended to tease, but she also just needed to take one last moment of composure.

“Maybe you should make me,” Nicole's tone was playfully defiant, though the meaning was clear behind it.

Waverly knew the redhead was giving her this last moment of hesitation; this last moment to be sure that this was what she really wanted. If it was, Waverly was going to have to be the one to close the last of the gap between them. She surged forward, no longer feeling any doubt, as she connected their lips again. The kiss was softer than the first, but the heat burned stronger without the barriers that had finally been lifted. Waverly felt Nicole melt into the kiss, the surrender fleeting before she pressed back, flipping their positions to pin the brunette beneath her. Waverly gasped as Nicole settled between her thighs, their kiss deepening as she pulled the brunette’s legs up and around her waist, her hips pressing down in a way that made Waverly’s body shudder and her mind run blank.

***

Later that night, Waverly was awakened suddenly by something that sounded like loud laughter. It had permeated into her subconscious, causing her to have a nightmare. Her heart raced and her breathing was shallow. Still in that fuzzy state between asleep and awake, she was having a hard time figuring out what was real as she looked around the pitch dark tent. The laughter continued, loud and repetitive — and it sounded like it was nearby. 

Waverly took a deep breath, trying to slow her heartbeat and breathing, and the soothing smell of vanilla dipped donuts filled her senses. She felt a pair of strong arms around her and heard steady breathing near her ear. Her heartbeat and breathing started to return to normal as she settled into the grip of the woman behind her. 

The woman behind her stirred. 

“You okay, Waves?” Nicole asked quietly, brushing a strand of hair away from the nervous brunette’s face. 

Waverly leaned into the touch. 

“Just a nightmare. Do you hear that laughter?”

“Just hyenas.”

“In my dream it was demonic clowns.” She trembled, her voice was small and still sounded a little unsteady. “Champ and Tucker were there, too, in cahoots with the clowns.”

“That sounds awful,” Nicole said softly. “But it was just a dream.” She tightened her grip on the smaller woman, holding her closer, placing tender kisses on her shoulder. 

“The hyenas sound like they are in camp.”

“I’ve got you, baby. You’re safe.” She snuggled a little closer.

“Mmm… I feel safe whenever I'm with you.” Waverly mumbled into her pillow. She settled contentedly into Nicole’s grip, a sense of safety and security drifting over her. Soon, both women had drifted back to sleep.

***

_**Hyena (there's another in the background that is hard to see here)** _

_**(Tired) Mating Pair of Lions** _

_**Their lookout...** _

_**Shy boy** _

_**I usually take more of these pix, but didn't on this trip** _

_**Yes, that is me saying "hi kitty" lol** _

_**Two brothers** _

_**Two brothers in the sun - they were gorgeous boys** _

_**The lone baby wildebeest** _

_**From within the herd.** _

_**This baby was probably just a few hours old** _

_**The herd truly is massive** _

_**Zebra porn.** _

_**Vultures can get aggressive with each other** _

_**Laughing hyenas** _ _(not my video)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, these dummies finally figured things out and will be a lot less oblivious going forward. Next chapter was about 25% written by New54321 and it caused Umachica to dissolve into a puddle of goo. 
> 
> And I figured out how to embed videos (well, I set up a YouTube channel so I could).
> 
> You can find my writing persona on Twitter if you want to yell at me - I keep forgetting to share that - https://twitter.com/Namaenai_Earper
> 
> I have already started looking at my next fic - a law school AU based on a legal thriller screenplay I started working on ages ago but never finished. May as well re-purpose it -- my lead character is already so much like Waverly and two of the supporting characters are already very Jetri-like. The romantic interest is written as male but could really easily be tweaked to be Nicole. So... we'll see... 
> 
> Next chapter, WayHaught has a morning adventure without the rest of the group (no, not that kind of adventure) and they draw a little closer.


	9. Day 8 - Above the Serengeti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The balloon lifted silently into the early morning sky, the only sound the occasional rumble of the flame behind them as they soared over the vast plain, their direction partly at the mercy of the wind. To the east, the rising sun was a fiery orange ball slipping above the horizon. As the sun rose higher, it cast its glow across the landscape below.
> 
> They drifted along, the wildebeest herd coming into view below them. The balloon floats over the herd before moving on. They passed a bend in the river where hippos frolicked in the water and on shore. Giraffes grazed on high branches. Ostriches ran across the terrain. A group of lionesses tracked some impala, one looking up as the balloon’s shadow cast over them. The Serengeti plain was teeming with wildlife below them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one but it features about 1500 word written by New54321 that I think will make a lot of folks happy (and that prompted the recent rating change).
> 
> We're nearing the end. I have 2 more chapters finished and 1 more in the works, so I have put the final chapter count. (There is a slight chance the final chapter could turn into more than one.)
> 
> Thanks, as always, to New54321 and Umachica for putting up with me. We're almost done!

Waverly groaned as the repeated buzzing of Nicole’s alarm penetrated her deep sleep. She opened her eyes to see the tent was still pitch black, no morning sun yet creeping in. She felt Nicole stirring beside her.

“Turn it off,” she whined. “It’s too early. It’s not even 5.” 

Nicole pulled her close and kissed the side of her face. “Get up, we’re doing something a little different this morning and we need to get going.”

“You didn’t say anything to the group at dinner.”

“Because this is just for you and me.” She pulled her arm from under the smaller woman, leaning over and placing an adoring kiss to her cheek. “Besides, I did say something — I told the others the time to meet for breakfast before they are going out on the game drive.”

“Does it have to be so early? What are we doing?” She knew she was whining but it was just _so_ early.

“It’s a surprise,” Nicole said with another kiss, artfully dodging Waverly’s efforts to pull her closer and keep her in bed. “Our ride should be here soon. We need to get moving. It’ll be worth it. I promise.”

Waverly groaned again as Nicole slid out of bed and moved behind the partition to wash up and get dressed. “It’s coooold.”

“Don’t forget to grab your camera,” Nicole said a moment later, sounding like she had her toothbrush in her mouth.

***

“We’re going in that?” Waverly voice betrayed her awe and a little bit of fear as she looked at the basket of the hot air balloon that rested on its side, the partially inflated balloon stretching out away from it. The basket was large enough to hold 12 people but sandbags had been added to balance the weight. Two more balloons sat a short distance away, a crowd of tourists having gathered near each of them.

“I know it’s not parachuting from 15,000 feet — it will be maybe a few hundred to a thousand feet, max, and probably less most of the time — but I thought it might be something you would enjoy.” Nicole’s voice was earnest and her words heartfelt, filling Waverly with a sense of warmth.

“This is amazing, Nicole.” She gently kissed the redhead on the cheek, hesitant to do more where anyone might see. Despite the darkness that still hung around them, lights from vehicles illuminated the areas around the balloons and the early morning sun was creeping toward the horizon. She looked around. “Is — is anyone else joining us?”

“Just my friend Robert here. It’s his company and he’s piloting the balloon.” She gestured toward one of the men who were readying the balloon for flight. Eclectic might be one way to describe him. The sides of his heads were shaved and his dark hair was styled into a mohawk. His dark beard had one white patch that seemed oddly out of place. Most strikingly, despite the heat expected that day — although there was quite a chill in the predawn air — he wore a faux fur coat that more resembled the forest animals back home than those found on the African continent. 

“How… But…” Waverly stared up at the taller woman, completely awestruck, finding herself at a loss for words. “When did you arrange this?”

“I made the arrangements for myself when we made all the initial travel reservations. Robert is an old family friend and I send him a lot of business, so he promised me a private tour on this trip. But I, ummm,” she hesitated, trying to find the right words. She took a deep breath before continuing. “Well I really have enjoyed spending time with you and I felt bad about the whole reservation mix-up, so I wanted to invite you along to make up for that. But then I wasn’t sure you would want to spend the extra time with me, so I hadn’t said anything. But after last night...”

Before she could continue or Waverly could interject, Robert spoke up. “The balloon’s ready, Haught. You and this angel you brought along ready to go?”

***

As the balloon filled with hot air, several men from Robert’s staff held the basket steady. It began to shift upright, guided by the men, and gradually started lifting off the ground. Waverly gasped and held tight to Nicole. 

The redhead gave a half-suppressed laugh and wrapped a protective arm around the brunette, placing a gentle kiss on her temple. “I’ve got you, Waves.” 

The balloon lifted silently into the early morning sky, the only sound the occasional rumble of the flame behind them as they soared over the vast plain, their direction partly at the mercy of the wind. To the east, the rising sun was a fiery orange ball slipping above the horizon. As the sun rose higher, it cast its glow across the landscape below.

They drifted along, the wildebeest herd coming into view below them. The balloon floated over the herd before moving on. They passed a bend in the river where hippos frolicked in the water and on shore. Giraffes grazed on high branches. Ostriches ran across the terrain. A group of lionesses tracked some impala, one looking up as the balloon’s shadow cast over them. The Serengeti plain was teeming with wildlife below them. 

_I feel like an angel looking down from heaven_ , Waverly thought when they were at a higher altitude for a time. 

“I wish this didn’t have to end,” Waverly mused. Nicole was behind her, arms wrapped around the smaller woman’s waist and chin resting on her shoulder. The ride was nearing its conclusion and they had both taken their fill of photographs as they passed over the vast plain and the animals that inhabited it. They had settled into this position a short time before and were both just enjoying the closeness.

“Hmmm?” Nicole asked, nuzzling closer. “Which part? The balloon ride? The trip? Us?” The last part was said nervously.

Waverly turned in her arms, giving her a quick kiss. “All of it.”

“Well, the balloon ride is just about over and we have to get back to the group.” 

Waverly sighed. She was enjoying this time together, just the two of them, and knew they wouldn’t have much more time alone together. 

“There’s still breakfast when we land. And, as far as the trip is concerned, you brought hiking boots, right?” She glanced down toward Waverly’s feet confirming that she was, in fact, wearing sturdy boots. “Because it turns out there may be a way to extend it. That is, if it’s something you want to do.”

“What do you mean?” 

“I am taking Jeremy, Robin, Dolls, and Eliza to Rwanda and Uganda after this to see the mountain gorillas. The woman who was supposed to be your roommate here had a trekking permit and we weren’t able to cancel it because of the timing. It — it’s yours if you want it.” She searched Waverly’s eyes, hopefulness shining in hers. 

“Oh!” Waverly exclaimed. “I saw that was an add-on option but it was pricey. I didn’t have the funds and couldn’t ask Gus and Wynonna to help pay for it.”

“Well, you don’t have to tell me this minute, but Nedley looked into it and we can add you on and get your flights changed. It won’t end up costing you anything extra since you’re due a refund of your hotel costs. And the permits are already covered since they were nonrefundable.”

“You would do that for me?”

“I’d do a lot of things to you…”

“For... for me.” Waverly flashed a cheeky grin in response to the slip of the tongue. 

“Yup! That too. Mhm.” Nicole said quickly, her cheeks lightly flushing at the slip. 

“There’s just one catch,” she added after a momentary pause. “It might be a deal-killer, so I understand if you need time to think about it.”

“What?” Waverly’s voice betrayed genuine concern. 

“You’d be stuck sharing a room with me for a few more nights because we can’t add another room this late.” Her eyes shone with hope.

“That sounds absolutely horrible,” Waverly said feigning aversion, earning a pout. She leaned up, placing a tender kiss on Nicole’s pouting lips. 

“I would lo— like that a lot. Let me reach out to Wynonna and Gus when we get somewhere with Wi-Fi, just to make sure I can get away for a few extra days.” 

"What?" She queried, noticing the unusually shy expression on Nicole’s face. 

“Nedley... ummm, well, he may have already cleared it with Gus,” the redhead’s hand went to the back of her neck, betraying her nerves. 

“Nicole…”

“I had nothing to do with it, honest.” She raised her hands and shrugged. “I didn’t even know he did any of it until after. He mentioned he and Gus talked and he told her that we could either give you a refund or credit or he could book you on the gorilla trip. She told him she was okay with whichever you choose and that she’d make sure your work shifts were covered.”

“How did I get so lucky?” Waverly mused, thinking about this small group of people — which she felt now included Nicole — who cared so much about her. She kissed the redhead again before turning back around to watch the scenery. 

“Nicole,” she said a moment later, not turning around. “When did you have a chance to ask Nedley to look into it?”

“Oh, ummmm…” she hesitated, causing Waverly to turn around.

“Nicole?”

“I asked him early on to see what we could do to make up for what happened with your room. He mentioned it a few days ago when we were still in Karatu. I didn’t want to say anything then because things were weird between us and I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. But he confirmed yesterday that we can still do it.”

“Well… I suppose I can put up with you for a few more days if it means getting to see the gorillas. Count me in.” 

Waverly sighed and leaned back into Nicole’s embrace as she wondered what she might have missed as she let her fear of facing her feelings control her, even for a short time. 

Nicole rested her chin on Waverly’s shoulder. 

“As for us…” she said quietly, addressing the other question still unanswered. She paused briefly, as if to figure out how to respond. “I really like you, Waverly Earp. I know this thing between us is brand new, but I feel like it’s safe to say that as long as you want me, I will be by your side.” 

Waverly couldn’t prevent the gasp that escaped her as a large smile crossed her face. She turned to the woman behind her. “I really like you, too. And I just might hold you to that, Nicole Haught.” She leaned up and kissed the redhead, a kiss made difficult by the smiles plastering their faces. 

***

The balloon touched down in a broad, open area not far from a large acacia tree. A number of safari vehicles were parked nearby and a series of picnic tables were set for breakfast around and under the tree. A short distance away, chefs prepared a large breakfast on outdoor burners. Robert’s staff hurried out to the balloon, helping it land and helping the women out.

Robert led them to a smaller table that had been set up for the two of them. As they took their seats, he opened a bottle of champagne — technically, just sparkling wine, Waverly noted — and raised a glass in a toast. 

“It’s tradition to make a toast upon landing,” he said, “to a successful and magical trip.”

“It really has been,” Waverly said, looking directly into Nicole’s eyes, eliciting a dimpled grin. 

As it had throughout the trip, conversation flowed easily between the women who found themselves lost in the moment. Maybe it was the champagne, but Waverly felt herself feeling things for the woman sitting across from her that she had never felt before. _We’ve only known each other a week_ , she thought. _This is crazy_. But in that moment, there was nowhere else she would want to be nor no one she would want to be with. She wished she could stay in that moment forever. 

But nothing lasts forever. They were soon interrupted by Robert who announced it was time to return them to their camp. 

*** 

They drove in one direction for a while. An uneventful start to their afternoon game drive after such an exciting morning, Waverly thought. But then the radio crackled and came to life with excited chatter, far more animated than usual. Joseph called to David, saying something quickly before turning to the group.

“Someone spotted a cheetah and it is not far,” he explained. Cheetahs were one of the few animals they hadn’t yet seen. “We’re heading in that direction now.”

“Eliza must be so excited,” Waverly commented, recalling Eliza’s comment on their first night that cheetahs were what she most wanted to see. 

“So, Waves, got any cheetah facts for us while we drive?” Nicole asked, drawing a huge adoring grin.

“I do, if the others want to hear them…”

“We do!” Robin called from the front seat. Nicole had been glad to give up the seat when Robin asked so she could sit close to Waverly.

“Aw, you guys…” Waverly blushed. 

“Ok. Well, I’m sure you already know cheetahs are the fastest land animals. That’s pretty common knowledge. They can run up to 70 or even 80 miles per hour and their tails act kind of like a boat’s rudder to help them ‘steer’ when they are running. And their claws dig into the ground — kind of like a runner’s cleats — to give them traction and help transfer force as they run. 

“Cheetahs tend to hunt during the early morning or late afternoon, rather than at night like other predators. Other predators tend to hunt them and will steal their kill, so they are active at other times to avoid that risk, especially since hunting tires them out and makes them vulnerable. 

“I love the big cats,” Robin commented.

“Cheetahs aren’t necessarily big cats, although there is some disagreement on that. Big cats have the ability to roar but cheetahs, cougars and some smaller cats don’t. They actually kind of meow, not too different from a housecat. And they can purr, just like a housecat.” 

“My cat is big,” Nicole said, “but I’m glad she’s not that big.”

“You have a kitty,” Waverly asked, her eyes going wide in excitement. “Who watches her when you travel?”

“Yeah, Calamity Jane. She’s a big orange floofball. She doesn’t really like men, but she gets along well with Nedley. He watches her when I’m gone.”

“Nedley? Really? I… yeah, I can kinda see that.”

“He loves her, even if he won’t admit it. And I think she likes him more than she likes me. She’ll probably like you more than me, too…. Ummm… you know, if you want to meet her. Some day.” She looked at her feet, something suddenly fascinating about her boots.

Waverly rested her hand comfortingly on Nicole’s knee, causing the redhead to look back up at her.

“I look forward to meeting her” she said sincerely before adding with a mischievous grin and a wink, “but what if I like her more than I like you, too?”

“What?” Nicole clutched her chest feigning a mortal wound. “You wound me, Waverly Earp. But, yeah, you probably will.” She laughed and took the hand that was resting on her knee, interlocking their fingers. 

“Have you heard any of the songs about cheetahs?” Jeremy asked when Waverly a moment later.

“What songs?” Waverly asked.

“Jeremy…” Robin warned at the same time.

“Like this one,” Jeremy pulled out his phone and hit play. “Cheetah, cheetah where'd you meet her down at Ernie's bar?”

Robin turned to the women in the back, shaking his head and mouthing, “I’m so sorry…” as Jeremy sang along to the song, drawing laughs. 

A short while — and a few cheater-themed songs with lyrics changed to “cheetah” as Jeremy sang — later, they spotted a number of vehicles grouped in roughly a half-circle. They headed in that direction, other vehicles also converging in the distance. They drew closer, taking up position with the other vehicles, still unable to see anything. 

“There is a female and a cub in the tall grass,” Joseph said as he shut off the engine. “They’re probably lying down right now, but they are still there.”

Waverly opened her window, so she could shoot pictures through it if the cheetah reappeared. Nicole prepared to move into her space to shoot out the roof but, first, she glanced around quickly then leaned down toward the woman below her, who leaned up and met her halfway. The kiss was brief and gentle but it still sent a surge of adrenaline coursing through both women as they threw caution to the wind.

“I feel really lucky that I get to do that,” the redhead said, awestruck, her forehead pressed against Waverly’s. 

“Me too,” Waverly breathed. As Nicole started to stand up, the smaller woman grabbed her camera strap and pulled her in for another kiss, this one a little longer and more heated. The brunette smiled up with a mischievous grin as the redhead pulled away. 

“We’ll continue that later,” Nicole said with a smile curling the corners of her mouth.

They watched the patch of grass, waiting for movement. Finally, a black and white tail emerged above the grass, as the cheetah stood and stretched. She sat up, her head and shoulders above the grass, looking right at them. After a moment’s wonder, shutters started firing in the vehicle. 

Soon, she stood up and walked out of the grass, her large cub following behind her. They walked through the ring of vehicles, not far behind the group’s. The vehicle’s occupants shifted to the other side of the vehicle, everyone now standing to shoot out of the roof, which allowed them a 360 degree view the narrow windows did not offer. 

As the cheetahs started to move out of the range of their cameras, Joseph started up the vehicle. Some vehicles broke off, looking for other wildlife. But most followed at a respectful distance as the cheetahs walked down the road. 

“I thought cheetahs usually have more cubs,” Robin commented. 

“Cheetahs typically have litters of three or four cubs, sometimes fewer, sometimes more. But the mortality rate is somewhere between seventy to ninety percent,” Waverly said somberly. “Only around five percent live to an age where they can be independent from their mothers.”

“Why?” Jeremy asked. “That’s so sad.”

“Mostly predators like lions, especially here in the Serengeti. Cheetahs are way outnumbered by other predators here.”

The cheetah stopped, watching toward the distance. “There’s a gazelle up ahead,” Joseph commented. “She sees it. I’m going to get a little closer in case she goes after it.” He continued forward slowly, keeping a distance to avoid spooking the gazelle. 

To their left, another driver passed them and all the other vehicles, rushing to get a prime position. “He’s going to scare the gazelle,” Nicole growled. “That’s so irresponsible.” But Joseph was already on the radio, his sharp tones evident that he was telling the driver, or someone connected to the driver, to slow down and back back away from the gazelle.

“Then the gazelle can get away,” Jeremy said hopefully. It was clear he didn’t mind if it got spooked. 

“We have to be careful not to interfere, Jeremy. We are supposed to be observers only, not participants.” Seeing his sad expression, she continued, “you can still cheer on the gazelle. That wouldn’t be interfering.”

Waverly couldn’t help but smile at the exchange. She leaned toward Nicole and huskily said, “god you are so hot when you are in tour guide mode, Haught.” She watched as a flush formed across the woman’s cheeks. She smiled as she sat back into her seat, relishing the new freedom she felt in being able to share her feelings with Nicole.

But two can play at that game and Nicole gave her a look so full of mischief that Waverly felt herself blush in response.

The cheetahs stopped some distance from the gazelle, watching it graze. Joseph parked the vehicle in a position where they would have good camera angles if it chose to pursue the prey. The group readied their cameras and waited. 

The grass in the area was relatively low, unlike the taller grasses in which the cheetahs had been hiding earlier, and it did little to hide the predator from its prey. The cub stopped, waiting in a patch of grass that was a little higher, watching as its mother advanced on the gazelle slowly. And then she was off, speeding toward the gazelle, her paws seeming to barely touch the ground. 

“Noooo!!!!” Jeremy said through clenched teeth as the cheetah lunged toward the gazelle, just missing it. The sound of rapid-fire shutters echoed through the vehicle.

The lack of high grass to hide the cheetah’s initial approach and the direction of the slight wind had likely tipped off the gazelle to the danger and it was able to escape. The cheetah returned to the cub and they wandered off. Vehicles again followed and watched as the cheetahs hid in tall grasses across the grass until a call came across the radio that a group of male cheetahs had been spotted a short distance away.

After a short drive, Joseph found the cheetahs and parked where they could photograph them, although they could not even see them — Joseph only knew where they were because the drivers who had first spotted them described the location. For a long while, the cheetahs did nothing but lie in the tall grass. No one was even sure how many cheetahs were there — all they could see was an occasional tail or glimpse of their ears. 

But then, one of the cheetahs stood and started walking out of the grass. And then a second. And a third. Three male cheetahs. 

“It’s a coalition of cheetahs,” Waverly said, continuing when she saw the puzzled looks around her. “It’s what they call a group of bachelor males — they are usually siblings, but outside cats can join, too.”

The cheetahs ignored the vehicles and walked off, the vehicles following until they found a new spot where they chose to lie in the sun. The vehicles again took up positions. Waverly was amazed at how habituated the cheetahs — and virtually all the wildlife — were to the vehicles. Vehicles were so ubiquitous that the animals paid them no mind. 

Waverly and Nicole stood on the seats at the back of the vehicle, watching the cheetahs play and taking an occasional photograph of their antics. One of the cheetahs broke off and moved toward one of the vehicles. As they watched, the cheetah jumped up on the vehicle’s hood.

“What the…” Jeremy exclaimed. 

“He’s probably just looking around,” Waverly said. “They perch up on rocks and trees to get a lay of the land and to see what’s out there, since they can’t really see above the tall grass. They’re so used to vehicles that the vehicles are just part of the environment to them. You know, it’s like house cats climbing trees or vehicles.”

As they watched the cheetah climbing on the other vehicle, they barely noticed as one of the others started to move toward their vehicle. The cheetah approached the rear of the vehicle, looking up. Waverly leaned out from the open roof and looked down toward the large cat, snapping a few pictures.

As she was leaning forward, the cheetah put its front paws up on the vehicle’s spare tire, stretching it’s long body. A collective gasp sounded in the vehicle as, seconds later, the cheetah climbed up onto the spare tire, just like a housecat jumping up on a piece of furniture. Waverly gasped at the wild cat that now surveyed the area from little more than a foot away from her. From further back in the vehicle, Jeremy squeaked in fear. 

Nicole wrapped an arm around her protectively. Waverly knew cheetahs were social, playful, and typically calm — the easiest of the larger wild cats to tame with a history of having been domesticated and used for hunting — but these were still wild cats and sudden movements might spook them. The group witnessed that with one of the other cheetahs as it snarled at a vehicle that quickly turned on its engine and moved away as it approached. Better to stay calm and quiet until the cheetah was ready to move on. Behind them, Jeremy and Robin had unlocked the supports that locked the roof into place, in case the cheetah made a move to jump into the vehicle and they needed to lower it. At least that’s what they told themselves — they weren’t panicking, not at all. 

Waverly leaned into Nicole, watching in wonder as they waited for the cheetah to move. It was too close for their cameras to be of much use, especially with the longer lenses, so they both pulled out their phones to snap a few pictures. But mostly they watched and people in other vehicles watched and photographed the cheetah that was within an arm’s length of them. As Waverly glanced around at other vehicles, she noticed Dolls watching from David’s vehicle. His eyebrow arched curiously at their eyes met and Waverly could swear she saw a hint of a smile curl the corner of his lips. Behind her she heard Nicole chuckle and she felt the redhead’s arm tighten slightly around her. They were lost in the moment and in each other. 

The cheetah quickly got bored and jumped down from the vehicle to rejoin its brothers who were walking off to destinations unknown. 

***

As they drove back toward camp, Joseph spotted a group of giraffes walking together, just as the sun was starting to drop lower in the sky. They were still a distance from camp, but they were being presented with the very shot Nicole most wanted to get. They took a few photos of the giraffes in the waning light and then pulled a short distance ahead at an angle where the giraffes would be between them and the setting sun, an angle that would make the giraffes show up as a silhouette in their photos. 

The group stood on their seats, Waverly and Nicole sharing one, bodies pressed close against each other as they rested their cameras beside each other. Nicole had been waiting the whole trip for this very shot, but now that it was in her viewfinder, her mind was on the woman in front of her. She took shot after shot, uncertain — and, if she was honest with herself, not really caring — how they would come out. She only needed one or two for her website and she was sure she got at least that. And, even if she didn’t, she felt she had found something even better on this trip. 

“This is amazing,” she heard Waverly say softly, almost to herself, as she shot a few more photos. 

“And you are extraordinary,” Nicole breathed beside Waverly’s ear, placing a kiss to her cheek. 

Waverly turned to her. As their eyes met, Nicole saw awe, desire, and a hint of something else — something that mirrored what she was sure her eyes revealed — reflected in their depths. She found herself drawn forward, Waverly’s lips meeting hers halfway. There was something in this moment, this setting, this kiss — a feeling of centrifugal motion, like perpetual bliss, cascaded over her. 

“Wow,” Nicole breathed as they pulled apart. 

“Yeah.”

From the front seat, Robin caught a glimpse of them out of the corner of his eye. He couldn’t control the smile that formed, happy for his new friends. 

“Hey Waves, let’s take a selfie,” Nicole said a moment later. “It would be cool to have one with this sunset as a background.” 

They huddled close and Nicole held her phone out, snapping a picture that captured the sunset behind them. After they looked at it, Waverly insisted on taking another one. As Nicole was about to trigger the shutter, Waverly kissed her cheek. “I like that one better,” she said, noticing Nicole’s puppy-like expression in the photo. “Send them both to me?”

In the other car, another shutter snapped on a camera that had been zoomed in on them. The photographer pulled up the image on his rear display. He zoomed in closely to see if the women were in focus and then zoomed back in to take in the entire shot.

“For such a serious guy, X, you are a big softie,” Eliza commented when Dolls showed her the picture. A smile cracked his lips as she nudged him with her shoulder as they both went back to watching and photographing the scene.

Nicole and Waverly turned back to the sight in front of them, watching this group of six giraffes, including two juveniles, silhouetted by the setting sun. Nicole had gotten her sunset photo and was just enjoying the amazing sight in front of her while basking in the presence of the woman pressed close to her. A woman who she was quickly falling — who she had already fallen, if she was honest — hard for. It was a perfect end to a magical day. 

But it wasn’t quite over yet.

*** 

Waverly felt her chest swell, the emotion almost overwhelming as she studied Nicole’s face. The day had been beyond anything she had dreamed of when she'd packed her bags for this trip and she knew that had a lot to do with the fact that she'd been able to share it with Nicole. It was scary — stomach knotting, fingers trembling, chest heaving kind of scary — how hard she'd found herself falling for the redhead. And how fast. Yet the fear felt incredible. As she searched warm mocha eyes, she saw everything she was feeling reflected back at her. 

Her eyes holding Nicole’s, Waverly reached a trembling hand up to run her fingers slowly down the line of her jaw, hearing her breath hitch in response. She smiled softly as Nicole leaned into the touch, the redhead’s lips curling into a slightly shy smile in response. Waverly leaned forwards, brushing her nose lightly over Nicole’s, searching darkening eyes for just a moment longer before she claimed the redhead’s lips with her own. She knew she didn't have the right words to tell Nicole how she felt tonight and, even if she did, she had a shaky feeling that it might be too soon to say them. Instead she poured everything she had into the movement of her lips. The kiss was far from chaste. Waverly could feel her own breathing growing heavier and the low heat starting to build in her stomach. But it was fueled by something softer than lust; something deeper. 

She wrapped her fingers around the back of Nicole’s neck, pulling her deeper into the kiss. She slipped her tongue out to tease the redhead’s bottom lip, the heat in her stomach dropping lower as Nicole's groan hit her ears. Waverly felt firm hands wrap around her waist, pulling her body flush against Nicole’s, the kiss heating rapidly. Gripping the front of Nicole’s shirt between her fingers, Waverly lifted herself up, moving to straddle the redhead’s lap. The new position brought them closer than they ever had been. Waverly felt intoxicated with the way the scent of vanilla filled her senses, the way Nicole’s body felt pressed against her own, the tips of her fingers clutching at her back, pulling her closer still. Waverly couldn’t help the roll of her hips and she twisted her hands in tousled red hair as she kissed Nicole deeply. 

Waverly groaned as Nicole broke away, her lips chasing the kiss instinctively. Nicole leaned back, her cheeks flushed and her chest rising and falling heavily.

“Waverly...”

Nicole’s voice was hoarse, her desire evident in one single word, and Waverly couldn’t hold herself back. She dropped her kisses to the redhead’s jaw, trailing them over her jawline and up towards her ear. Nicole’s hands gripped her hips before running slowly over her sides, and onto the front of her shoulders, pushing her back. She tried speaking again, her breath stuttering and her eyes slammed shut.

“Waves, wait."

The words were firmer this time and Waverly pulled back, eyes widening as they searched Nicole’s face. Panic cut through arousal as she worried that she'd pushed too far, too fast.

“Are-are you sure?” Nicole whispered.

Waverly’s breath caught in her throat at the sincerity and concern she saw in Nicole’s eyes. Even in her lust filled state, pupils blown and eyes hooded, Nicole put Waverly’s comfort first. The act made the brunette's heart hammer in her chest and she fell even harder for the redhead in that moment.

She smiled widely, running her thumb over Nicole’s bottom lip, feeling her stomach flip as it quivered slightly beneath her touch.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life," Waverly whispered. Nicole’s responding beaming smile did nothing to calm Waverly’s racing heart and she swallowed thickly before continuing. “I want this. I want you, Nicole.”

Searing heat burned a path through her body, pooling between her legs as she watched something shift in the redhead’s eyes, the words of consent seeming to flip a switch. Waverly could feel the final barriers lifting as Nicole’s hands ran firmly over her thighs and she pulled her back in to kiss her passionately. She gasped as she felt strong hands lift her up, as Nicole turned to lay her down on the bed, settling over her between her thighs.

Their kisses grew more passionate, the heat building higher than Waverly could take. She had never felt a need like this. She felt her breath leave her body as hands and lips explored, their bodies writhing and their hips rolling. Her mind clouded, her focus lost to searing kisses and burning touches, to frantic tugging at clothing until skin lay against warm skin. 

Then, in a moment, everything slowed down. Finally bare to each other, every movement became deliberate and drawn out as Nicole’s fingers and her tongue explored the new territory, worshipping every goosebump that formed over Waverly’s body. Waverly felt like she was on fire — yet something about it felt so calm. Every touch of Nicole’s fingers both stoked and soothed the flames and her mind was too hazy with desire to figure out how that was possible. Heated mocha eyes gazed at her as Nicole worked her way down her body, slipping finally between her legs. Coherent thought fled her mind as the heat of Nicole’s touch controlled every fiber of her being.

***

Waverly’s entire body trembled as she fought to regain her breath. She couldn't wrap her mind around how incredible she felt, her body almost weightless. Nicole had claimed her relentlessly, drawing three mind blowing orgasms from her writhing body before she finally allowed her to collapse back into the mattress, sated. Sex had never felt this way. Not only had Nicole set every nerve ending on fire and had her clawing at her skin and the bedsheets, screaming her name into the back of her arm, but Waverly had also never felt as connected to someone as she did right now. 

She lay tucked against Nicole’s side, her fingers tracing lightly over the redhead’s collarbone. She trailed them slowly over her chest and down between her breasts, exploring the way the goosebumps rose to meet her fingertips. She had never been intimate with a woman before and the thought had made her nervous. But as her eyes and her fingers roamed Nicole’s body she felt a state of calm intrigue wash over her. Nicole was beautiful. The curve of her breasts and the soft planes of her stomach, the twitch of muscles beneath the curves as Waverly’s fingers explored. She wanted to make Nicole feel the way she had. 

She traced a tentative circle around Nicole's nipple, feeling an immediate jolt of arousal pulse through her core as the redhead hissed in pleasure and the muscles of her stomach visibly clenched. Waverly shot her eyes to Nicole’s face, desire gripping hold of her once more as she took in the redhead’s swollen lip, caught firmly between her teeth as she watched with blown pupils. 

Waverly leaned forward to kiss her, pulling her lip into her mouth, enjoying the way the nipple hardened further beneath her touch and the way she could feel Nicole’s chest heaving. As Nicole groaned into the kiss, Waverly broke away, moving her lips to trail kisses over her jaw and down her neck. All she could think about was wrapping her lips around the hardened flesh of the nipple that was currently beneath her fingertips, and she fought hard against her desire. She wanted to take her time, wanted to savor every moment. And she wanted to tease. She ran her lips over Nicole’s collarbone and over her chest, and felt her arousal thicken between her legs as she finally closed her lips over a nipple and sucked hard.

" _Waverly…"_ Nicole gasped, her voice gravelly with her arousal.

Waverly fixed her eyes on Nicole’s wide, blackened gaze, but didn't stop the swirl of her tongue until the redhead’s fingers curled beneath her chin, coaxing her up.

"Waverly, you don't have to do anything."

"I want to." Waverly tried to convey her sincerity in her voice, her eyes boring into Nicole’s. "I want to make you feel the way I just felt."

"Baby," Nicole husked. "You think I don't already? Feeling you beneath me like that? Watching your face, hearing those sounds? Baby, nothing has ever felt better than hearing you call my name like that."

Waverly groaned, her center pulsing with Nicole's words. She began to trail kisses once more over her chest and down her stomach, her fingers dancing over the tops of her thighs.

"Waves, you don't…"

Nicole tried to protest but the need was audible in her voice and Waverly smirked as she cut her off. She settled herself between her legs, the words of protest drowned in moans of pleasure as Waverly lost herself in exploring everything that was Nicole Haught. 

***

**Cheetahs**

_**Mom and Cub** _

_**The chase** _

**_The playful boys_ **

(I don't know who this boy is, but this is one of my favorite photos from the trip)

**Sunset**

Cheetahs actually meow. This isn't my video, but check it out - 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, are y'all glad that these two have now gotten over their hang-ups and moved forward? 
> 
> I did not go on the balloon ride on my trip because it was really expensive (and I'm afraid of heights). I do kind of regret it, but I just couldn't justify the cost. So the balloon stuff is basically all made up based on blog posts and marketing from the safari companies (the breakfast thing is something they actually do). And the actual balloons seat like a dozen people, tho our group that went was much smaller and they had a balloon to themselves.
> 
> We did have a cheetah jump up on one of our vehicles but not the one I was in. I was jealous. Our driver started up the vehicle when a cheetah got close and the cheetah snarled at us.
> 
> Tucker is still around but maybe not much longer... next week, they go off to look for leopards, they encounter wildeebeest in the mist, there's some friendly bonding with Jetri, and maybe some unexpected excitement...
> 
> You can come yell at me on Twitter at @Namaenai_Earper


	10. Day 9 - Seeing more of the Serengeti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So,” Robin said as Waverly joined them. “You and Nicole...”  
> “Yeah…” She blushed and then asked, “when did you guys figure it out?”   
> “It was pretty obvious that first night in Arusha that you liked each other.”  
> “I’m such an idiot.” Waverly shook her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're coming to the end of the safari and nearing the end of the fic. Thank you all for sticking with it this far. 
> 
> This chapter will bring closure to one part of the story, hopefully in a way you find satisfying. 
> 
> Thanks as always to New54321 and Umachica who help make sure my writing makes sense.

When Waverly and Nicole arrived at the dining tent the rest of the group was already seated. The brunette felt Robin’s and Dolls’ eyes on them as she and Nicole took seats across from Robin and Jeremy. It was a very early morning and they were tired, neither fully awake after a late night exploring every inch of each other — repeatedly. 

“Did you guys hear those hyenas last night?” Robin asked them. “That was wild.”

“I didn’t hear anything,” Waverly said, the implication going right past her very sleep-addled brain. “Did you, Nicole?”

“Huh? No,” the redhead said, stifling a yawn.

Dolls, watched, his eyes moving back and forth, studying the two women. A moment later, an unusually large smirk took the place of his usually stoic expression. He exchanged a quick look with Robin and handed him some cash. 

“Aw, yeah, WayHaught is go,” Jeremy said excitedly. 

“What?” Waverly finally said. “What is WayHaught?” 

“Apparently it’s the ship name Jeremy gave us,” Nicole muttered, gesturing between herself and the brunette. She rolled her eyes. “Don’t ask.”

“What?” Waverly was suddenly very awake. She turned to the men and stammered, “we’re not… what?” 

Robin leaned forward, a devilishly smug grin creasing his features, and said quietly enough that only Waverly and Nicole could hear, “we’re in the middle of nowhere, sleeping in canvas tents. There isn’t much soundproofing.” Waverly’s jaw dropped and Nicole spit out the coffee she was drinking, barely missing Jeremy who sat across from her.

“It took you two long enough.” He winked as he leaned back into his seat. 

The women both turned a shade of red brighter than Nicole’s hair. They glanced quickly at each other, then back to their plates. They finished breakfast in silence, unable to meet anyone else’s eyes, including each other’s, as they processed what had just happened. On the few occasions they looked up to request more coffee, Robin was looking over at them with a mischievous smirk while Jeremy just looked giddy. 

There was a part of Waverly that was embarrassed, sure. But she was also happier than she could ever remember being, and not just from the endorphins still coursing through her from the night's activities. But, as happy as she was, she still believed the guys deserved payback for their little bet. And payback was going to cost them. 

As they were walking to the vehicles, Waverly stopped suddenly and pulled Robin and Dolls aside. It was still pre-dawn dark and none of the camp staff was around. Nicole stood a short distance away, a slightly concerned expression on her face. 

“Waves? What’s…” 

A wink from Waverly, unseen by the men, cut her off.

“You two… you bet on us?” Waverly’s tone was direct, more amused than genuinely angry. But her posture was challenging — one hand on her hip as she pointed with one finger, first at first one man, then the other. 

“Ummm… Jeremy and Eliza were in on it too,” Robin muttered. 

“Hey!” they said in unison and Jeremy added, “it was your idea.”

Robin shot his boyfriend a look. “Traitor,” he said quietly.

“We had a pool regarding when you two would finally figure out what was totally obvious to the rest of us.” Robin paused before continuing, his tone genuine. “I’m sorry, Waves, it was just harmless fun.”

“How much?”

“What?”

“How. Much?” She said slowly, emphasizing each word. 

Robin pulled out some bills, which Waverly grabbed. She counted the money, taking half before returning the rest to Robin whose jaw dropped, utterly flabbergasted.

“You were betting on us,” she said. “You only have this because of us.” With that, she turned and walked toward Nicole who looked first at her, then at Robin, then back to her with a bemused smile across her face. 

“Well played, baby,” the redhead whispered admiringly, putting her arm around Waverly’s shoulder. The term of endearment sent a pleasant shiver down the brunette’s spine.

Waverly smiled up at the taller woman. “Nicole Haught, will you go on a date with me? Maybe dinner in Kigali? It’s their treat.” She gestured back toward the group behind them. 

“I would love that.” Nicole turned to the group behind them. “Thanks guys.” 

The three men and Eliza just stared after them for a moment, still stunned by what had just transpired. Eventually they laughed, the others teasing Robin as they walked toward the vehicles. 

“Nicole?” Waverly asked a few minutes later as they stood by the vehicle. “How did you know about the WayHaught thing?”

Nicole sputtered as she refused to meet Waverly’s gaze. “Robin mentioned it to me.” 

“When?”

“Four days ago,” she mumbled, not looking up. 

Waverly wrestled with the knowledge that their feelings for each other had been obvious to the others for that long. “Four…”

“Can we, umm, maybe talk about this later?” Nicole’s face had turned as red as it had at the breakfast table.

The brunette glanced around quickly. The predawn darkness still hung over the camp and she did not see anyone in their immediate vicinity — the other passengers in their vehicle were waiting by the doors on the other side and Joseph was talking with David by the other vehicle. She reached up to the lapels of Nicole’s shirt, pulling her down into a tender kiss. 

“You’re really cute when you blush, you know that?” she said when they separated. “I’m so sorry I was such an oblivious idiot.”

Nicole took both her hands gently and rested her forehead on Waverly’s. 

“In the overall scheme of things, baby, four days is nothing. I just feel lucky you figured it out.”

“Still…”

“Hey, the trip isn’t even over yet. We have almost a whole week together ahead of us. We’ll just have to make up for the lost time.” She wiggled her eyebrows, drawing a shy giggle from Waverly. 

***

They departed camp in the predawn darkness. Their destination for the day — an area of the park where they would have a better chance of spotting leopards — was a good two-hour drive away and they wanted to reach it early, when the cats would hopefully be active. Robin had taken the front seat and there wasn’t much to see in the dark so Waverly and Nicole took the opportunity to nap. 

“Oh wow!” Robin exclaimed a short while into the drive, stirring Waverly from her light sleep. 

The sky was just starting to illuminate as the sun crept up to the horizon. In front of them, hundreds if not thousands of wildebeest grazed on both sides of the road. The rising sun shone through a thick early-morning mist, bathing the scene in a warm orange glow. It was like viewing the whole scene through a soft, orange filter. 

“Wow,” Waverly sighed. She gently shook Nicole. “Nicole, wake up. Check this out.”

Nicole stirred, blinking the sleep from her eyes. “Hey, baby. What… wow! Joseph, can we pull over? I want to shoot this, if everyone doesn’t mind.”

A chorus of “no” confirmed that everyone had the same thought. 

Joseph pulled the vehicle to the side of the road. They pushed up the roof and locked it into place so they could shoot from the elevated vantage. Waverly chose to stay seated and shoot out her window, liking the perspective it gave her. 

Nicole leaned over, gently kissing the brunette. “Thanks for waking me to see this.” She then moved toward the back row to shoot through the window there. 

It seemed impossible, but the scene stretching out before them became more awe-inspiring the higher the sun rose in the sky. The colors shifted and brightened but the orange glow remained. As the sky brightened, Joseph noticed part of the herd moving in the distance. They moved the vehicle so they could photograph the running herd in action. The creatures were silhouetted in the light of the rising sun.

After a time, they shifted to the other side of the road where the wildebeest were more clearly visible, the sun behind the vehicles illuminating them. The mist was slowly burning off but what remained softened the light, maintaining the softness of the scene. Waverly and Nicole stood together on one seat, leaning into each other as they shot photos. 

***

They drove across the flat plain for about another hour and the terrain started to change a little. Large outcroppings of rocks jutted out of the plain. 

“Hey, that looks like Pride Rock from the Lion King,” Jeremy said, pointing at a large outcropping in front of them. 

“Disney actually sent its animators here to study the landscape and the animals. So it isn’t surprising if it looks familiar.” 

As they neared the outcropping, Robin put the binoculars to his eyes. “There are baboons up there.”

“It’s Rafiki.” Jeremy said. He pulled out his phone and  _ The Circle of Life _ started playing in the vehicle. 

Joseph laughed and the others joined in. 

As they drove on, Joseph instructed them to start watching the trees, keeping an eye out for leopards. "The big cats are solitary and elusive — the hardest of the big cats to find and photograph. They spend a lot of time in trees," he explained, "even hauling their prey into the fork of a tree to feet on it over time."

“Joseph,” Robin said after a while. “Look at that tree there.”

Joseph pulled the vehicle to the side of the road and pulled out his binoculars. He pointed to a far off tree. 

“There is a leopard in that tree. If you look closely, you can see its feet. But that is all you can see.”

Nicole looked through her binoculars and then gestured Waverly over to look. The leopard was barely visible, just paws hanging down from a tree branch. The tree was too far off the road, too far in the distance, to get a clear view of anything more. 

After a few minutes, they drove off.

They continued on, stopping as a herd of elephants crossed their path. As they watched the elephants, a baby that was likely not more than a few weeks old, scurried across the road among the others. 

“Nicole, look at the little one!” Waverly exclaimed, grabbing the redhead’s leg. “It’s so cute!”

As Waverly turned back, their eyes met, drawing dopey smiles from both women. 

***

They pulled into the parking lot at the Serengeti Visitor Center The parking lot was large but unpaved. To one side was a large media center building and beside it a row of tents where one could book a hot air balloon tour, buy souvenirs, and even buy Tanzanite. Just past the media center was a large picnic area with round tables shaded by umbrellas. A rock mountain jutting up from the ground behind the picnic area like a small Pride Rock was the defining feature of the landscape. To the other side of the parking lot were two sets of bathroom buildings. And at the end of the parking lot stood a building that included a small snack bar with another picnic area beside it. Another path led off to the right of the snack bar and would take visitors through an open air exhibit that explained the Serengeti ecosystem and the great migration. Waverly was disappointed when she realized they would not have enough time to explore the exhibits.

Nicole found a table in a shaded part of the picnic area where she and Waverly and Jeremy and Robin took seats. Dolls and Eliza took seats at a neighboring table. The Gardners were nowhere in sight, probably exploring the Tanzanite shop in the other part of the picnic area. Robin stepped away briefly and came back with a couple bags of chips and cold soft drinks that he offered to the group, declining any offer to repay him with the excuse that he had to use up his Tanzanian currency.

Suddenly, Eliza screamed, jumping up from her seat, drawing the group’s attention. 

“What’s wrong?” Dolls immediately took a defensive position.

“Something ran across my foot.”

Waverly looked over and saw a large, rodent-like creature — rather like a large guinea pig — scurrying around under the table looking for scraps. 

“It’s a rock-hyrax,” she said. “They’re all over here.”

“They are related to elephants,” Jeremy commented. 

“Yep. Not just related, but one of their closest relatives,” Waverly confirmed. “Fun fact — like elephants, the females have teats in their armpits but they also have them in their groin.”

“That doesn’t sound too fun,” Eliza said.

“So you probably don’t want to know that the males lack a scrotum and their testicles are tucked up in their abdominal cavity, either?”

“Waverly…” Nicole started, earning a cheeky grin and a giggle from the brunette. 

“Fine. Fine. Last fact — they are pretty lazy and spend most of their time sunbathing. They spend around 95% of their time just being inactive.”

“I could get behind that lifestyle,” Nicole commented, putting her hands behind her head and leaning back, mimicking stretching as if lying out in the sun. 

Around the table, the others agreed. Waverly, on the other hand, was looking at the relaxed redhead, her mind imagining the woman lying out in the sun, perhaps on a secluded beach, far less dressed than the safari wear she had on. She felt a familiar warmth and a fluttering in her abdomen as her imagination drifted.

“See something you like?” Nicole asked in a self-confident voice, low enough that only Waverly heard. 

Waverly was startled from her reverie, realizing then that she had been caught staring. Instead of retreating, she leaned forward and whispered in Nicole’s ear, her voice husky with desire, “yes, but not  _ nearly as much _ as I’d like to see.”

Nicole sputtered as the brunette leaned back with a smug look. Her cheeks had turned noticeably pink and her mouth was slightly agape. That drew the attention of the others to the pair, Nicole’s cheeks reddening more. She looked toward the younger woman and just shook her head, clearly having been outmatched at her own cocky game. 

***

As their lunch wound down, Waverly excused herself to visit the restroom. They had another four or more hours in the car, possibly without a stop. She had been pleasantly surprised with the clean and well stocked restrooms throughout the trip after having braced herself for the worst.

Waverly was exiting the restroom when a commotion across the parking lot caught her attention. Several uniformed men – in uniforms resembling police or military – had surrounded some people and there was a lot of shouting. She noticed Nicole standing not far from the commotion near Dolls and Eliza, who were deep in conversation with one of the uniformed men. As she approached, she noticed Tucker and Beth Gardner at the center of the crowd.

“Do you know who we are?” Beth was shouting. “Mercedes, why are you so calm, fix this!”

“Miss, we are going to need you and your brother to come with us,” one of the officers was saying as he slowly approached her.

“What’s going on?” Waverly asked quietly as she stepped beside Nicole.

“Tucker and Beth apparently tried to smuggle out some tanzanite and ivory. They bought it from a shady dealer in Arusha before you and I arrived. There was mention of elephant skin and even an elephant penis. They were involved with a shady businesswoman who was convicted of smuggling and sentenced to jail last year. Apparently, some of her associates were still in business and that’s who Tucker was dealing with. Beth seemed to just want the stones for herself.”

“How did anyone figure it out?”

Nicole led Waverly a little further away from the crowd before she leaned closer and spoke quietly. 

“I shouldn’t tell you this, but Dolls and Eliza mentioned their suspicions to me earlier in the trip. Tucker and Beth were apparently a little too chatty in the vehicle the second day in Tarangire and, well, you know their attitudes. Beth was bragging about the ‘great deal’ she got on some tanzanite at a ‘hidden gem’ of a shop her friend told her about. And Tucker apparently explained in great detail how elephant skin was used for skin conditions in some illicit folk medicines and then he made some reference to elephant penises and virility, and how if he used it, he would be irresistible to… women.” She hesitated at the last part; the implication was clear. “Dolls got the sense that their comments were more than just idle bragging or trivia. So he reached out to some of his contacts. Part of the reason we kept stopping at rest areas with wi-fi over the last few days was so Dolls could relay information.”

“I thought they ran a security company?”

“They do. But it is the kind of security company that works with governments around the world and they have a lot of high-level connections. I don’t know many details, to be honest, but I got suspicious when Dolls actually asked to be put in the same vehicle as the Gardners and to ensure their room was near them. I knew there had to be a reason for that – it certainly wasn’t Tucker’s charm.”

Waverly laughed. “I had no idea they actually asked about that. I just assumed you were trying to keep the number of people in the vehicles more or less equal and maybe to protect me a little.”

“Well, that is absolutely why I made sure the Gardners’ rooms were not near us and that Tucker was kept away from you.” She continued with a chuckle, “I would have had to give Dolls and Eliza a free trip or something if I was going to ask them to spend the whole trip with Tucker. This was supposed to be their vacation. But they also saw what happened the first night and they were absolutely keeping an eye on him.”

Mercedes’ shouts at her siblings drew their attention back to where Tucker and Beth were being led off in handcuffs. Dolls and Eliza stood a short distance away, speaking to another official looking man with Mercedes. 

“For what it’s worth,” Nicole commented gesturing toward the shouting woman, “Mercedes was not involved. She didn’t even seem to know what was going on, which seems pretty obvious from that yelling. I know she and your sister have history, so I just wanted to make sure you knew that. She’s welcome to continue with the tour, if she wants.”

“It looks like she is leaving to deal with her siblings’ mess,” Waverly observed as Mercedes walked off with the man Dolls and Eliza had been speaking with. 

“Let me go find out what is going on,” Nicole said. “I’ll be right back.”

“I’ll just go hang in the shade with Jeremy and Robin.” She gestured to where the two men were sitting under a tree.

“So,” Robin said as Waverly joined them. “You and Nicole...”

“Yeah…” She blushed and then asked, “when did you guys figure it out?” 

“It was pretty obvious that first night in Arusha that you liked each other.”

“I’m such an idiot.” Waverly shook her head. “I… it’s new for me, ya know? My ex was so… well, Nicole is everything he wasn’t. She’s just so amazing.”

She looked toward where Nicole was talking with Joseph and David. She turned back toward Robin, a lovestruck smile creasing her face. 

“I felt there was something between us early on, but she never made a move. I’m not used to that, so I kinda just dismissed it.”

“So she was too respectful?” 

“She was perfect.” Waverly sighed wistfully. “I’m just used to the kind of guys who are pretty blatant in their interest. So it took me a little while to realize she wasn’t just being flirty and that she really was interested. And that I was interested, too.”

“The important thing is that you figured it out,” Robin reassured, nudging her shoulder. 

“And you two are super cute together,” Jeremy added. 

“I really like her.” They drifted into silence as her mind wandered.

“I’m gonna miss you guys when this trip is over,” she continued after a short time.

“We’ll definitely keep in touch,” Robin said. “And Nicole said you are coming with us to see the gorillas, so we have some more time.”

Waverly pulled out her phone and handed it to Robin. “Give me your info.”

Nicole walked up then, drawing a huge smile from Waverly. She reached her hand out to help the brunette to her feet, drawing a smile from Robin and Jeremy. 

“You three ready to head out? Dolls and Eliza are going to join us the rest of the way. They’re just grabbing their stuff from David’s car and then we’ll go.”

***

“We will go to the hippo pool,” Joseph said once the whole group was situated in the vehicle, Eliza taking the front seat this time. “They probably will not be very active since it is midday. But there are quite a few where we are going.”

“Did you know the word ‘hippopotamus” comes from the Greek word for ‘water horse’ or ‘river horse,’" Waverly said to the group. “But they aren’t related to the horse. They are actually related to pigs.

“They are the third largest living land mammal but they are the deadliest. Only elephants and the white rhino are bigger. Females weigh around 3,000 pounds but the males weigh from 3,500 to 9,920 pounds.”

“That’s a big difference,” Eliza commented.

“Right? Would it shock you to hear that their groups — which are called schools, bloats, pods or sieges — are led by a dominant male? The patriarchy is alive and well in hippo society.” The latter comment drew snickers from Eliza and Nicole. 

“They are very social animals, though, and their groups typically have from 10 to 30 members although they can be as big as 200 members or so. And they are very loud - their snorts, grumbles and wheezes can get as loud as it is standing fifteen feet from the speakers at a rock concert.” 

They pulled up to the water hole, stopping on a ridge about ten feet above it. Below them, dozens of hippos soaked in the water, most deep within the water with only part of their head and their backs visible above the waterline. It almost looked like boulders protruding from the water. To one side, a number of juveniles accompanied the adults. As Waverly had explained, there were frequent loud grunts and snorts coming from below. 

Photographing the hippos was not easy from their vantage point although they did manage to get some photos. Not much happened as they watched until, to one side, a hippo yawned, showing its large teeth. Shutters rapidly fired. A few moments later, to the other side, a commotion occurred as two hippos jostled for position. 

They were only there around a half hour, taking up a couple of different vantage points, before they drove a short distance to another part of the water hole. 

“Is that a crocodile on that sandbar?” Nicole asked. 

They pulled closer to get a better view. “It is,” Joseph confirmed. 

In front of them, a crocodile rested in the sun. “Nile crocodiles can get up to twenty feet long. That one looks pretty young,” Waverly commented. “They’re fierce predators and will attack anything that crosses their path, including zebras, small hippos, and even other crocodiles. They will even scavenge carrion. They mostly eat fish though. And they eat a lot - up to half their body weight in a single feeding.

“What’s interesting is that despite being so fearsome, they are good parents. Males and females will guard their nest until the eggs hatch. They’ll even roll the eggs in their mouths to help them hatch.”

“What’s that over there? It’s moving.” Jeremy asked, after a short time. 

“It’s another crocodile,” Joseph said. “It looks like it has an impala head in its mouth.”

“Whoa!” the young man exclaimed.

***

“Stop!” Eliza called suddenly as they drove past a tree that stood near the side of the road. 

Joseph brought the vehicle to a sudden stop, the passengers jerking forward in their seats. “What is it?!?”

“I think there was a lion in that tree. Can we back up?”

Joseph let out a relieved chuckle and backed the truck up. 

In the tree, a little more than ten feet above their heads, a lion rested in the thorny branches. It appeared to be a young male from the scruff around his neck that wouldn’t be present in a lioness. He watched the vehicle and its passengers, completely unbothered by their presence.

“Look at those thorns,” Eliza said from the front seat. “Those look awfully uncomfortable.”

Nicole and Waverly stood beside each other, shooting through the roof. “He’s gorgeous,” Nicole commented.

“So are you,” Waverly said softly, drawing a blush from the redhead. 

“Flatterer.” Nicole leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Waverly leaned up meeting Nicole’s lips in a gentle, tender kiss. When they broke apart, they just grinned at each other, neither wanting to look away. They were lost in each other and in a world of their own until Doll’s cleared his throat, drawing their attention. His eyebrow was arched but a smile cracked his face. 

Robin leaned forward from the other side. “Joseph is backing up so we can get a different angle. He said to hold on. You two seemed a little distracted.”

The women blushed. They held on as Joseph moved the vehicle and then went back to shooting photos, Nicole occasionally tracing her hand up and down Waverly’s back as they stood there, sending shivers down her back. Neither could remember a time they had been so happy. 

***

The vehicle pulled up and parked next to David’s vehicle as dusk was settling over the camp. Every time they thought the trip had hit an apex and the experiences they had couldn’t be topped, something happened that matched or exceeded the previous day. Despite the drama with the Gardners — which actually came as a relief to Waverly since Tucker got his comeuppance — the day had started with one of the most amazing sights they had seen. And while they hadn’t spotted the leopards they had hoped to see — at least not closeup — it had been a good day.

Nicole and Waverly had barely made it into the tent, each helping with one zipper on the tent flap, before they were all over each other, lips crashing against each other, hands roaming over bodies.

“God, I’ve wanted to do that all day,” Nicole said in a low voice full of desire. 

Waverly silenced her with a hungry kiss. Hands moved quickly to the buttons on safari shirts, impatient to remove the items of clothing that stood in their way. 

“Shower’s ready,” a voice called from behind the tent, interrupting them.

The women broke apart with a laugh, foreheads resting against each other. “Do you want to go first?” Nicole asked, her voice husky and her breathing shallow.

“I have a better idea,” Waverly took her hand with a mischievous smile and led her toward the back of the tent. “Why don’t we conserve water?”

A grin crossed Nicole’s face as she realized what Waverly was suggesting. 

“Why, Waverly Earp, I like this side of you. But, we do have to get to dinner...”

“Well,” Waverly paused for a moment, “then I guess we’ll just need to be quick about it, won’t we?” She started pulling at Nicole’s still unshed top.

“And quiet — there’s a staff member right back there.” 

“Now let’s get rid of the rest of these clothes…”

***

Today's photos include some of my favorite from the trip. I hope you enjoy them. (I apologize in advance for how the watermarks came out on these photos.)

_**Wildebeest in the mist** _

__

__

__

__

__

__

**_Watch for the wee_ _baby_ **

_**Hippos** _

__

__

_**Lion in the tree** _

__

__

__

__

_**There are a few more Tanzania pictures to come but this video by my friend (and tour organizer) Leighton provides a really good overview of the Tanzania part of the trip. Enjoy!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone feels that Tucker met a fitting end? I considered having a hippo or wild cat take care of him but that just seemed really unfair to the animals. I wasn't sure they'd survive the food poisoning. 
> 
> The experience that inspired the scene with the wildebeest herd truly was breathtaking. I don’t think my description did it justice, but hopefully the photos fill it in a little. Those are among my favorites from the trip because some just don't look real. 
> 
> The Lion King and Rafiki lines actually happened in our vehicle (no one had Circle of Life on their phone ready to go, but there was some off-key singing and references to the movie). 
> 
> Have I mentioned that my photos are available for sale? Let me know if you want the website info. 
> 
> In the next chapter, the gang has one last Serengeti game drive before heading to Kigali, Rwanda where WayHaught gets a tour of the city and gets to go on a proper date.


	11. Days 10 and 11 - on to Rwanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So…” Nicole started, breaking the silence. Waverly looked up from where she was sitting on the edge of the bed writing in her notebook. Nicole sat down beside her. 
> 
> “We have a free day in Kigali tomorrow,” Nicole continued. “I had booked a private city tour a while back. I totally forgot about it until we checked in but the front desk attendant told me Nedley had added you on to it. I hope that wasn’t too presumptuous. The others had already booked their own activities and I guess he wanted to be sure you were at least booked to do something. You don’t have to go...” 
> 
> “Nicole,” Waverly interrupted, gently reaching out to the redhead who scooted closer to her. “I’d love to spend the day seeing the city with you.”  
> **  
> One last game drive as a hyena meets a grisly end, a short flight on a small plane, a couple nights in Rwanda and a bunch of WayHaught fluff...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, folks, we're nearing the end. One chapter to go after this. Thanks for going on this adventure with me... 
> 
> This chapter touches on the Rwandan Genocide a little. It doesn't go into much detail and I tried to write about it respectfully, so hopefully it isn't triggering to anyone who is sensitive to those topics. The end notes have a bit of detail about the genocide with links to a few articles, for those who want to learn more. I have added some ** so you can skip it if you aren't comfortable with that stuff. 
> 
> Thanks as always to [New54321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/New54321/pseuds/New54321) and [Umachica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umachica) for their help along the way.

The group awoke early to get in one last game drive before heading to the small airstrip and the early afternoon flight that would take them back to Arusha. From there, they would be driven to Kilimanjaro Airport for their flights to Kigali, Rwanda. Mercedes had not rejoined the group; Dolls informed them that she had, in fact, chosen to stay behind to deal with the fallout of her siblings’ actions. Dolls and Eliza remained with the rest of the group in Joseph’s vehicle and David would meet them at the airstrip with their luggage. 

Their first encounter was a hyena wandering along a dried creek bed that turned into a narrow, shallow ravine a short distance off. They took a few photographs until someone spotted a lion in the distance. They cut across the creek bed and made their way toward the lion. As they neared it, it became apparent that there was not just one, but two male lions. And, unlike many of the other lions they had seen, these two were up and active. 

They took up a position and spent some time photographing the lions. As they watched, one of the lions suddenly took on a very alert posture, watching toward the distance. The other lion followed suit.

“They spotted the hyena,” Joseph said from the front seat, pointing toward the hyena on the edge of the ravine. It was unclear if it was the same hyena they had been watching earlier. 

As they watched, the lions started creeping slowly toward the hyena’s direction. Slowly at first, but rapidly picking up speed. 

Although the vehicle was a distance away, they had the perfect vantage for the chase that was about to unfold before them. They all stood up on their seats, Nicole standing behind Waverly’s. The redhead’s presence calmed the nervous energy Waverly felt bubbling up inside, the adrenaline coursing through her causing her heart to race. They all tracked the lions with their cameras. 

And then the lion was off.

The first lion raced toward the hyena cutting behind him.

The hyena tried to run away.

The other lion converged, cutting the hyena off.

Jeremy shrieked. 

It was over within moments, as the lions converged on the hyena, wrestling it to the ground. The lions continued wrestling with it, holding it down and twisting until it was dead.

“I thought male lions don’t hunt,” Robin commented. 

“The hyena probably wandered into their territory,” Joseph commented. 

“Why are they just leaving it there? Aren’t they going to eat it?” Robin asked. The lions had started wandering off, ignoring their recent kill. 

“They might come back,” Joseph said. “Otherwise, scavengers will get it. Nothing goes to waste here.”

***

As they sat on a bench at the small airport, waiting for their plane to come in, they took some time to check their email and social media on the office’s wifi. Waverly’s notifications once again exploded. 

She had posted one of the selfies she and Nicole had taken with the sunset in the background with the heart eyes emoji as the only caption.

ChrissyN: _@AngelPants, @EcoHaught, wth? Does this mean what I think? I can’t believe how cute you two look._

BaconDonuts: _*shocked emoji* <3 you, baby girl. When are we scheduling the shovel talk with @EcoHaught? _

She had also posted the picture of the amorous zebras, tagging her sister, “@BaconDonuts, you’ve never done this, right?” She thought it would be payback for her sister’s prior comments but the response wasn’t what she expected. 

BaconDonuts: _There may have been one time in Greece… What about you and @EcoHaught?_

She groaned and then showed the message to Nicole, who just laughed. 

“You had to know she would do something like that if you tagged her, Waves. I’ve never met her but from your stories alone I could have told you that.”

Waverly sighed. “Yeah, I know.” 

She rested her head on Nicole’s shoulder. “You know she’s serious about that shovel talk comment, right?”

“Should I be nervous?”

“I think she’s gonna love you almost as much as I do.” Waverly held her breath, suddenly realizing what she said, hoping it wasn’t noticed, afraid it was far too early to use that word. Her heart raced as she continued quickly, “but she will make you sweat a little. She threatened to bury Champ out in the salt flats outside Purgatory if he ever hurt me.”

“Are you sure she hasn’t while you were gone?” Nicole laughed. 

“I made her promise not to hurt him. But I have little doubt she’s put some fear into him."

***

The plane arrived about 30 minutes late. Waverly had been getting increasingly anxious, despite Nicole’s assurances that they had plenty of time to get from the airport in Arusha to Kilimanjaro International to catch their flight to Kigali. 

As the small propeller plane taxied down the dirt runway, Waverly gasped and turned to Nicole. 

“We… are we going in that?” 

“It’s perfectly safe, Waves. It’s a short flight and I’ll be right there with you.” Her voice was firm and reassuring as she gently took Waverly’s hands in her own and looked deep in her eyes.

“A...are you sure?” There was simply no way she could hide the nervousness in her voice, her eyes, and her body language. Her first time on an airplane had been less than two weeks ago and that was a massive jumbo jet flying transcontinental flights for a global airline. What sat before them was a local airline’s small propeller-powered plane on a dirt and gravel runway. Seeing it in front of her now, she was suddenly nervous. 

“Yeah, baby. They fly these in and out all the time here. I’ve been on even smaller planes. We’ll be fine.” Her eyes conveyed the sincerity of her statement and eased some of Waverly’s nerves.

“I trust you, Nicole. But just know, if we crash and die, my sister will kill you.”

Nicole laughed. “If anything happens to us, she has my permission to kill my ghost. C’mon, let’s say goodbye to the guides.”

The group gathered near the guides to say their goodbyes, exchanging contact information and tipping them generously for their service. Then they carried their own bags out to the plane where the pilot — much to Waverly’s surprise — was loading them by hand into a compartment in the tail of the plane, behind the cabin. She instructed them to go ahead and board the plane. 

Waverly went up the stairs into the cabin before Nicole, the door so low that even she had to duck. She could not stand up to her full height on the plane. Unlike the larger jets, the plane had 7 rows of seats - one seat on the left and a narrow bench seat for two on the right. There was no door between the cockpit and the passenger area — a distinct contrast to the larger commercial flights. She was about to say something about it when she heard a thunk behind her. 

“Fuuu…” Nicole groaned, not finishing the whole word. “Ow.”

“Nicole!” Waverly exclaimed, her voice laced with concern, as she turned around to see Nicole grimacing and rubbing her forehead where she clearly bumped it into the door. 

She hurried over to the redhead. Waverly glanced around to be sure no one else was on the plane yet before kissing Nicole’s reddening forehead. 

“Are you okay? It sounded like you hit your head hard.”

“Ugh. I hope I didn’t give myself a concussion.”

“My poor baby,” Waverly said. “C’mon, let’s go sit down. Where do you want to sit?”

“Why don’t we go sit up near the front so you can watch them fly.” Waverly couldn’t believe that Nicole’s first thought was of her, even while she was standing in pain. She still wasn’t used to that. 

One by one, the others boarded the flight. The pilot explained that they had a short flight to the airstrip at Lake Manyara where they would pick up additional passengers. While on the ground at Lake Manyara, as the pilot checked in the passengers and was looking for one who had been delayed, the co-pilot took the time to explain to Waverly what the various levers and knobs were and how to read the various instruments. She listened intently, taking some comfort at knowing how the plane operated. From her seat she had a front-row view out the cockpit window and enjoyed this unique experience, despite her nerves.

As the flight taxied down the runway, Waverly suddenly realized that the runway literally ended at a cliff’s edge. She grabbed Nicole’s knee. 

“Um, Nicole… there’s a cliff there.”

“What was that, Waves?” The plane was loud and conversation was difficult. 

Waverly’s grip tightened. “Cliff! We’re flying off a cliff…” But by that time, they were safely in the air and Waverly just looked out the window at the terrain around them. When she looked back to Nicole, she found a knowing, comforting smile. It was a short flight to Arusha where they would get a shuttle to Kilimanjaro International for their transfer. 

***

The rest of their trip to Kigali was uneventful and they arrived as scheduled in the late afternoon. They ran into some delays at the airport because Waverly needed to get a visa upon entry which the rest of the group already had. Once she made it through the immigration line she found Nicole had gathered their luggage already and they were met at the airport by their pre-arranged driver. They reached their hotel a short distance from the airport in the midafternoon. 

“Did you know,” Waverly began, as they were walking out to the van that would take them to the hotel, “Rwanda, the ‘Land of a Thousand Hills,’ has the misfortune of being best known by many for its brutal genocide. But its history has led to it being more progressive in many ways than any of its neighbors, outright banning many forms of discrimination in its constitution. While many neighboring countries are trying to criminalize homosexuality, Rwanda has not. And it even has comprehensive environmental policies to combat climate change, unlike some much larger countries. But tourism is still one of the primary drivers of its economy.”

Nicole looked at her, amazed at her wealth of knowledge. Waverly blushed under her intense, adoring gaze.

“I read up about it once I knew I was coming with you.”

A capital city with a population of 1.2 million, Kigali was larger and more bustling than Arusha had been. The city center reminded Waverly of mid-sized cities back home — a clean and efficient city with modern buildings, large apartments, and plenty of traffic. Unlike back home, small motorcycles, often carrying multiple passengers and weaving between larger vehicles, were by-far the most common form of transportation. 

The hotel where they would spend two nights before moving on to Uganda, and another night before departing after the gorilla trek, was spread across three separate properties and consisted of an upscale “retreat”, the hotel itself, and the restaurants. It was a little slice of heaven in an upscale area of the town, its mix of modern and traditional styles created a warm and friendly environment. A pool and fitness centre added an additional touch of luxury. At night, there was even the chance to enjoy some live music, performed by local musicians. Nicole’s room overlooked the pool from the second floor. Spa services were also available, but Waverly’s experience in Karatu left her wary.

With two nights in Kigali, they decided to take advantage of the hotel’s laundry service, something Waverly very much needed since she had not anticipated the additional travel days. A comfortable silence had fallen between them as they finished sorting through their bags and were organizing their things for the next two days. 

“So…” Nicole started, breaking the silence. Waverly looked up from where she was sitting on the edge of the bed writing in her notebook. Nicole sat down beside her. 

“We have a free day in Kigali tomorrow,” Nicole continued. “I had booked a private city tour a while back. I totally forgot about it until we checked in but the front desk attendant told me Nedley had added you on to it. I hope that wasn’t too presumptuous. The others had already booked their own activities and I guess he wanted to be sure you were at least booked to do something. You don’t have to go...” 

“Nicole,” Waverly interrupted, gently reaching out to the redhead who scooted closer to her. “I’d love to spend the day seeing the city with you.”

Nicole smiled broadly. She leaned forward, her hand reaching behind Waverly’s neck and pulling her into a tender kiss. Waverly quickly deepened the kiss, her hands drifting to the hem of Nicole’s shirt, sliding under it and starting to tug it up.

“Waves, wait,” Nicole said, leaning back. Her breathing was heavy and her voice husky. “As much as I want this to continue — and I really do — we need to get our laundry to the front desk before it’s too late if we want to get it back tomorrow.”

Waverly sighed. “As long as we can continue this later…”

“Oh, we definitely can.” She punctuated that promise with a quick kiss. “But first, laundry and our dinner date.”

***

The restaurant, one of the top restaurants in the country, featured international cuisine with local Rwandan & African flavors. The dishes featured local produce and meats, the herbs and lettuce hand-picked daily from the hotel’s onsite organic garden. Dinner was served on a covered wooden terrace that was dimly lit, with candles on each table adding to the ambience. Waverly and Nicole were seated at a table along the outer railing where they could watch the sun setting in the distance. 

It was the first meal they had a chance to have together, without any of the larger group present, other than the breakfast after the hot air balloon ride. But this time, they had no set schedule, no other plans, no one else they had to worry about. The evening was for them, and them alone. And they now had a level of comfort in each other’s presence they hadn’t had at any time before on the trip. 

“This is romantic,” Waverly mused, smiling up at the redhead, their hands gently intertwined on the table as they awaited their drink order.

“And, to think, I was almost here without you.” Nicole’s cocky grin flashed across her face momentarily, before quickly dissolving into a more gentle expression filled with adoration. “Truth be told, I probably would have just ordered room service and done paperwork in my room if you weren’t here. This is much nicer.” 

She seemed about to say something but just then the server arrived with their drinks. 

“A toast?” Waverly asked when the server departed, holding her glass toward Nicole. 

“To?”

“Us?”

“I’ll drink to that.” Nicole clinked her glass against Waverly’s, neither breaking eye contact, before taking a sip of her drink. 

They chatted comfortably throughout dinner. Conversation flowed easily between them as it always did. Even when they fell into silence, it was never uncomfortable. Waverly had never felt so comfortable on a date before, never had a partner who looked at her the way Nicole did, who treated her the way Nicole did. She knew it was early, but she meant it when she let the word “love” slip, even if she didn’t mean to say it yet. She wasn’t sure if Nicole had heard; she had worried about how she would react. 

“Waves?” Nicole asked as they were finishing a shared dessert. Her voice was soft and unusually hesitant.

“Is everything okay, Nicole?” She suddenly felt nervous. Maybe she had heard her earlier comment and it was too much, too soon.

“Would you, you know, want to be my girlfriend?” Her head was bowed shyly, almost as if afraid to meet Waverly’s eyes.

Waverly gasped. She reached out to Nicole who was greeted by a beaming smile, the corners of Waverly’s eyes crinkling. 

“Yes. Yes I would.”

“Yeah?” Nicole smiled broadly, her dimples on full display. She took Waverly’s hand and placed a kiss to her knuckles.

“Yeah.” Waverly couldn’t stop smiling. 

“Maybe we should settle this check and pick up where we left off earlier, then?”

“I think that is an excellent idea.” Waverly looked around for their server, gesturing that they wanted the check when she made eye contact. 

***

“Waves?” Nicole asked as they lay in bed that night. Waverly’s head rested on her shoulder as her hand idly traced patterns on the redhead’s abdomen and side. Nicole brushed a strand of hair from her girlfriend’s face, tucking it behind her ear, her touch tender and gentle. 

“Hmmm?”

“I love you, too.” Her tone was soft and echoed the sincere emotions she felt. 

Waverly looked up, meeting warm brown eyes that looked deeply and lovingly into her own hazel. 

“You heard that? I know it’s early but…”

“There aren’t any rules,” Nicole said softly, punctuating the statement with a gentle kiss. “I felt something between us the moment I met you at the airport and it’s only grown since then. I hoped there was even just a small chance you would feel it too.”

“I did Even then.” Hazel eyes met brown, the depth of both women’s emotions on full display. 

“I’m so glad you were patient with me,” Waverly continued, “even when I was a bit dense.” She reached out, gently tracing her fingers along her girlfriend’s jaw.

“We would’ve found each other eventually.” Nicole leaned into Waverly’s touch. 

Waverly rolled over to straddle Nicole. She leaned forward, their lips meeting in a kiss filled with emotion and desire. 

***

“Hi, I’m John.” The handsome 30-something man with the broad smile introduced himself. “I’ll be your guide for today.”

“I’m Nicole and this is Waverly. We’re looking forward to the tour.” 

John had met them outside the restaurant, where the women had awoken early and enjoyed a leisurely breakfast on the restaurant’s terrace before their morning tour. The buffet was fairly robust and Waverly was struck by the assortment of foods available — fresh-made omelets and pancakes, which were more like crepes, served with fruit topping, fresh fruits, an assortment of breads with house-made jams, cereals and more. The restaurant’s coffee came from a small, local business where the beans are grown by women farmers and roasted at the shop. 

John led them out to a car and Nicole took the front seat where she would have more legroom in the small car. The day was already warm and humid and it was not even 9 a.m. yet. It was going to be oppressively hot and both women were glad they had brought at least one pair of shorts with them. 

When John sat in the driver seat, he pulled out a piece of paper with some handwritten notes, then turned to the women.

“Our agenda for today,” he stated, holding up the paper. “We are going to go to the genocide memorial, since you requested that when you booked. Then we will go to the Nyamirambo Women’s Center, the Inema Arts Center, a milk bar, a local market, a chance to taste Rwandan coffee, and we will visit some artisans where you can maybe purchase some jewelry or crafts.” 

“What is the women’s center?” Waverly asked. “It sounds interesting.” 

“John, can you tell us a little more about the places we are going to visit,” Nicole asked when he didn’t seem to hear Waverly’s question. “There was not much information in the tour description.”

“Oh, yes. I’m sorry. I’m sure you know about the memorial because you requested that. The Nyamirambo Women’s Center is an NGO that was launched by 18 women in 2007. It provides education and training and its goal is to reduce violence and discrimination against women. The Center is partly funded through its store where they sell craft goods made by the women in its programs.” 

“That sounds really interesting,” Waverly said. “Maybe I can get some gifts there.”

“You definitely will be able to buy some craft goods there. And the purchases benefit their mission,” he said, drawing a smile from the brunette.

"The Inema Art Center was founded in 2012 by two brothers who are self-taught painters. The building was originally a two-story house overlooking the hills and now it hosts programs, projects, and initiatives to help expand creative arts in Rwanda. They hold workshops, trainings, and hands-on classes and host the works from several artists at a time. We will have a chance to see their current exhibits."

“The others I will explain as we go because we might choose different places depending on the time we have available. Are you ready to go?”

Nicole turned to Waverly. “Are you ready, Waves?”

Waverly nodded. Nicole smiled back and nodded to John.

They drove through the city, John pointing out various sights along the way. Waverly was struck by the mix of old and new, rich and poor around the city. While the city center had been modern and clean, they drove through neighborhoods similar to those they had seen in Tanzania - older, simple buildings that appeared to have no indoor utilities, were not uncommon in some areas. Women and children filled water jugs from runoff in the street, women carried heavy bundles on their heads, men walked with bundles of a banana-like fruit that Waverly assumed were plantains. 

The Kigali Genocide Memorial was on a hill overlooking the city, presenting them with a good vantage point to see it stretched below. Inspired by the Yad Vashem Holocaust Memorial and funded by numerous philanthropic organizations, in addition to being a memorial to the victims of the Rwandan genocide, the Memorial’s mission was to teach about peace and to prevent future mass atrocities and genocides. 

The Memorial was a somber place. After watching a documentary video about the genocide which featured survivors telling their stories, guests were given a rose to leave on one of the Memorial’s mass grave sites, in tribute to the victims. A number of individual memorials sat on the site as well as a museum featuring exhibits about the Rwandan genocide and genocides around the world. It was impossible to visit it without being struck by a recognition of the darkest side of humanity, a sense of heartache and grief. But there was also the accompanying understanding of how much it had influenced the country’s direction and its commitment to non-discrimination, which differed greatly from many of its neighbors.

Their second stop was a craft and jewelry store featuring products from local artisans. The jewelry designer was self-taught and much of his work is upcycled from discarded materials, such as cow horn and bone, old cooking pots, and even melted down padlocks. The shop also had a selection of leather goods, baskets and other local crafts. Waverly was impressed by the artist and his commitment to repurposing materials that would otherwise be discarded. She bought several items including a necklace she had seen Nicole eyeing, which she purchased when Nicole had gone to the other room to look at the handcrafted baskets. She tucked it aside, saving it for a quiet moment together. 

From there, they visited the Women’s Center where they met several of the women involved in the center’s programs. They purchased several more craft items. Their next stop was the arts center where they were given a tour of the current exhibits. Their visit to a local market was short — they had barely parked when they were accosted by young men trying to entice them into ordering custom made clothing. John warned that they should not engage and kept trying to wave the young men away, exchanging harsh words with them. The market, with its narrow crowded aisles barely more than a body’s width of space, sold all manners of goods. The sheer number of people and volume of goods were a far cry from the vast open spaces of the Serengeti they had experienced the day before and both women found it a bit overwhelming.

The milk bar was one of the more unique experiences of the day. John explained milk bars were as ubiquitous to Kigali as Starbucks or a local bar or pub was in other countries. John explained that cows - and milk - play an important role in Rwandan culture and locals visited milk bars regularly. The shop owner demonstrated a traditional method for treating raw milk. Unpasteurized raw milk was poured into a cylindrical container carved from wood which is then covered by a straw lid. A small bit of dried grass was lit on fire inside a ceramic container which then filled with smoke. The smoke was then transferred to the container holding the milk and it was allowed to sit for a short time. The resulting milk then had a smoky flavor. 

The final stop was a cafe that roasted its own coffee from locally sourced collectives and that supplied the coffee for the hotel’s restaurant. The coffee company, and its cafe, were supported by a nonprofit dedicated to transforming the lives of rural, low-income women coffee farmers through training opportunities and access to markets. The cafe, itself, was a retail and training space. 

They returned to the hotel in the mid-afternoon, a bit exhausted from the day. While the day was far different from their time in Tanzania, experiencing this growing city was no less awe-inspiring. But the city was crowded and full of energy and that can be draining under the best of circumstances. The oppressive heat and humidity had just further sapped their stamina. Although they were just feet away from each other in John’s car, and at each stop, Waverly and Nicole had not had much time with each other. 

“Did you have fun, Waves,” Nicole asked as they were walking hand-in-hand toward their room. 

“All these programs dedicated to helping people are so amazing. I wanted to buy a whole bunch of stuff to try to support them, but I could only bring so much home.” She laughed. 

“There are so many philanthropic groups and NGOs that are doing good work here. I’ll have to talk to Randy about making a donation from the proceeds from this trip.”

“Your commitment to doing good is so hot.” Waverly chuckled when she realized the pun she had made. 

“Was that a play on my name, Earp,” Nicole asked with a humorous lilt to her voice. 

Waverly smiled mischievously and unlocked the door before continuing. 

“Can we go inside and spend some quality time together in the air conditioned room before we have to meet the others for dinner? I feel like I barely talked to you today.” 

“I was kinda looking forward to cooling off in the pool but…” Her statement was cut off as Waverly grabbed her shirt and pulled her forward, their lips meeting in a heated kiss. 

“Are you sure?” Waverly asked when they pulled apart. 

“The pool can wait…” Nicole said, chasing her girlfriend’s lips.

***

_**The hyena** _

_**The lions** _

****

****

**_The chase_ **

_I'll spare you the more grisly pix..._

_**The** **plane** _

_(T_ _his first pic wasn't our plane, but it was similar)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated how much to discuss of the Genocide Memorial because I didn’t want to downplay the seriousness of the subject. If you don’t want to read about it, jump down to the ** below.
> 
> As the great-grandaughter of Holocaust victims (and the granddaughter of someone who got out of Czechoslovakia not long before the war started), it really struck a chord with me. The story was so similar about how people — friends, neighbors, people who were close enough to be like family, and even family members — suddenly turned against others based on nothing other than perceived differences. The ruling government party othered the minority Tutsi ethnic group — it used propaganda, including newspapers and a radio station — to spread its message, calling them “cockroaches” that needed to be weeded out. In just 100 days in 1994, 800,000 people were slaughtered, many buried in mass graves that are still being discovered even 26 years later.
> 
> The igniting spark was the shooting down of the president’s plane above Kigali’s airport, allegedly by Tutsi rebels.
> 
> The situation is far more complicated than this short summary, of course. I didn’t realize just how little I knew about the genocide because it wasn’t one that the West really paid as much attention to. The West mostly stayed out of it - the US was still reeling from its soldiers having been killed in Somalia a year earlier and the UN never got a mandate to go in to stop what was happening. There remains some animosity toward the French according to one of my guides (I had asked why English was the secondary language when French was in some neighboring countries) — they had diplomatic ties with the ruling Hutu government (the ones who carried out the genocide) and they evacuated their own people. They set up a safe zone but have been accused of not doing enough. Belgium had a presence there — and it was aligned with the Tutsi — but it pulled out after some of its soldiers were killed. It was actually Belgian colonists in the mid-1910s who started classifying people by their ethnicity and identifying ethnicity on ID cards. (As if that is ever a good idea?)  
> If you want to read more about the genocide, in addition to the link to the Memorial, below, here are some articles.  
> <https://www.bbc.com/news/world-africa-26875506>  
> <https://www.bbc.com/news/world-africa-13431486>  
> <https://www.npr.org/2020/07/16/891815028/rwandas-genocide-ended-26-years-ago-survivors-are-still-finding-mass-graves>  
> <http://endgenocide.org/learn/past-genocides/the-rwandan-genocide/>  
> **  
> As for the fic references…
> 
> In the real lion story, we raced to get closer and got some shots of the grisly aftermath. I’ll spare you the photo and the video of that.
> 
> I was the dummy who bumped their head on the door. I think I nearly gave myself a concussion. And I’m only 5’5”.
> 
> John was actually my tour guide in Kigali (my first full day of the trip). I had a private day tour and we exchanged info to stay in touch. By the end of my trip, when I was in Dubai, I was getting WhatsApp messages from him telling me he wanted to date me and that he loves me. Yeah… I decided not to subject WayHaught to that.
> 
> [Nyamirambo Women’s Center](http://www.nwc-umutima.org/)  
> [Inema Arts Center](https://www.inemaartcenter.com/)  
> This is the coffee company that is referenced. Their coffee was really good and I bought a couple kilos to bring back. They do have coffee available for shipping in the US. [ Question Coffee ](https://www.questioncoffee.com/)  
> [ Kigali Genocide Memorial](https://kgm.rw/) \- if you ever have a chance, I recommend visiting this memorial (or any memorial to a genocide).  
> The jewelry store is based on the [Abraham Konga gallery](https://abrahamkonga.com/) and its neighboring store  
> ([Tripadvisor review](https://www.tripadvisor.com/Attraction_Review-g293829-d11704670-Reviews-Abraham_Konga_Jewelry_Collections-Kigali_Kigali_Province.html)  
>   
>   
> In the next chapter, the crew heads to Uganda for Golden Monkeys and Moungain Gorillas…
> 
> And if you want to find me on Twitter, I'm <https://twitter.com/Namaenai_Earper>


	12. Days 12 - 14 - Uganda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ugh, we couldn’t be in a hotel with an elevator and room service,” Waverly groaned. She was joking, but there was some truth to her complaint. 
> 
> “Aw, baby, are you sore?”
> 
> “A little. But mostly these slippers are hard to walk in. I’m glad I have my own in my bag.”
> 
> “Here, hold onto me,” Nicole said, extending her arm for Waverly to take. “I can give you a massage later, if you want?”
> 
> “Is there anything you can’t do?” Waverly sighed and took her arm and they made their way slowly down the uneven steps to their cottage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wraps up the story...
> 
> Thank you all for coming on this journey with me. This is the first creative writing project I have actually finished as an adult. I usually get bored or distracted about halfway through and end up with tons of unfinished works sitting around (digitally). 
> 
> A super huge thanks to the fic writing community on Twitter for being supportive (I think y'all know who you are). Extra thanks to [Umachica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umachica/pseuds/Umachica) and [New54321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/New54321/pseuds/New54321) for all their editorial assistance and support through this. A lot of the animal facts in the story came from Umachica. And be sure to check out New54321's new story, [Drawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972333/chapters/63138247) \- I've had a sneak peak at it and it is full of mystery, intrigue, and some _very_ steamy WayHaught moments (would you expect anything less from New54321?).

They had to leave the hotel early in order to get to Uganda in time for their golden monkey hike, so the group had a hurried breakfast as soon as the restaurant opened, taking muffins and coffee to finish in the van. They had all met for dinner the night before, exchanging stories about their free day in Kigali and talking about the plans for the days ahead, so they didn’t mind not having time to chat over breakfast. Their guide, Nathaniel, had their bags loaded into the van and was waiting for them, ready to go, when they returned from breakfast. 

Waverly found the border crossing between Rwanda and Uganda to be an interesting experience. A movable barricade crossed the road and an officer with a machine gun stood beside it. A second officer, similarly armed, approached their vehicle with an unarmed man. The group was instructed to exit the vehicle and was escorted to a tent across the road while their vehicle was inspected. 

At the entrance to the tent, they were instructed to dip their feet into a tub of water to clean their shoes as well as to wash their hands. They were then escorted into the tent where their temperature was taken. The next stop was at a table where a man asked some medical questions, primarily related to potential ebola exposure, and then entered their names, passport information and some other information into a log book. Their final stop was in the customs and immigration building where their visas were checked and passports stamped. The entire process took some time, but was otherwise simple. Once they were finished, they got back into the van, which now sat in the parking lot, and they resumed their travel, now on the left side of the road rather than the right as it was on the Rwanda side of the border. 

They reached Kisoro, which reminded Waverly of Arusha, in the late morning. After a short stop at the tour company’s office, where Nathaniel ran in to get some paperwork and a case of bottled water for the group, they resumed their drive to their trekking destination. 

The drive from Kisoro to Mgahinga Gorilla National Park was an adventure. Nathaniel had told them it was only fifteen kilometers, but the drive took about an hour over very bumpy dirt roads. Unlike the dirt roads in Tanzania, these roads passed through village communities and along the road, local villagers passed, going about their daily lives. These were main roads, the communities’ only outlet to the nearby city, but even their 4WD van could barely manage some of the bumps and potholes. 

After the long, bumpy ride, they arrived at the park. A short walk along a shaded path led them to a building with pit toilets, which they took advantage of before the hike ahead. The ranger who would guide their tour met them outside the visitor center and gave a quick briefing. She explained that trackers were already in the field, tracking the monkeys, and they would be in contact by radio to let the team know where to meet once they reached the bamboo forest. The group would be accompanied by other trackers and rangers — all armed with rifles — who the lead ranger introduced. 

“Don’t worry about the guns,” she assured. “There are other animals in the forest that can be dangerous, like buffaloes and elephants. If we encounter them and if they become aggressive, then they shoot in the air to scare them off. Don’t worry, they won’t shoot the animals unless it is a last resort.” She then walked off to talk to her team. 

“What do we need to do to hire porters?” Nicole asked Nathaniel. 

“Let me ask,” Nathaniel responded.

“Why do we need porters?” Waverly asked. 

“We have a hike ahead of us and we are at 7,300 foot elevation. We have a few hundred foot elevation gain ahead of us. The porters can help carry our gear for a small fee.”

“Oh, that sounds like a good idea. What are you guys doing?” Waverly turned to the others.

Before they answered, Nathaniel returned. “Porters are $15 US plus whatever tip you want to give. How many do we need to hire?”

Everyone other than Dolls and Eliza raised their hands and the ranger gestured four men over to assist. The porters waited for the group members to take whatever they needed from their backpacks and then slung them over their own shoulders. 

“Everyone ready?” the ranger asked. 

They all indicated they were and the ranger led them toward a well-worn path. The hike looked like it would be easy, but looks can be deceiving — the path soon moved from the comfortable shade into the hot midday sun and became more rough-hewn and worn from the weather and passage of people and animals. The path was steep and the group quickly realized it was more strenuous than any of them had anticipated. When they encountered shade, they found themselves walking through patches that were muddy and slick from rains the night before. 

Like the rangers, the porters had little trouble with the path. Unlike Nicole’s tour group, they did this regularly and were used to the altitude and the terrain. They were attentive, chatting occasionally when engaged in conversation, and they were quick to respond when someone needed water or other items from their pack. When they encountered slick spots or obstacles, the porters were quick to aid their clients.

The ranger would stop occasionally, pointing out interesting plants or insects along the way. They stopped several times to photograph the landscape, the view below them a vast, lush forest and the local community, with three inactive volcanic mountains of the Virunga range to one side. 

“This heat is why we usually start the treks early in the morning,” the lead ranger said to Nicole and Waverly during one rest break in a shaded area. “Your guide made special arrangements because you were driving from Rwanda today.”

“At least the sun has dried some of the mud on the trail,” Nicole commented. 

“This is true. Excuse me, I am going to go check with the trackers and we will leave as soon as your group is ready.” The ranger walked off toward where the rest of her team waited a short distance ahead. 

“How are you holding up, baby?” Nicole asked Waverly, reaching out to brush a sweat-damp strand of hair from her face.

“I have to admit, I didn’t expect this to be quite so strenuous. I do yoga and run regularly back home, but I’m starting to feel muscles I didn’t know existed.” She smiled up at her girlfriend. “How do you make it look so easy.”

Nicole laughed. “I hike pretty regularly. And I go rock climbing when I can get away. Last year, some friends and I spent a month hiking the John Muir Trail in California. This is nothing compared to that.”

Waverly just stared at her, eyes wide in amazement. 

“What?”

“Sorry. I just didn’t realize my girlfriend was so badass.” She leaned in closer to make sure only Nicole could hear, “and it’s quite a turn on...”

Nicole groaned softly, frustration making it sound almost like a growl. 

“God I want to kiss you right now.”

“I’ll make it up to you tonight,” Waverly said with a flirty lilt. “If this hike doesn’t kill me, that is.”

“You can do it, baby. C’mon, the ranger looks like she wants to get a move on it.”

They hiked for another hour, finally reaching the shade of the bamboo forest that was home to the golden monkeys. The ranger pulled the group to the side near a sign indicating the forest’s entry. 

“The trackers have the monkeys in sight up ahead. You will need to leave your backpacks behind with the porters, so take whatever camera equipment you need. Once we reach the monkeys, you will have one hour to photograph them.

The golden monkeys are endangered. They are a species of ‘Old World’ monkeys found only in the volcanic mountains in this part of Africa. They live in bamboo forests and primarily eat bamboo and certain fruits. They tend to stay in the same general area, which makes it easier for our trackers to find them.”

The group gathered their cameras and left their packs with the porters who followed from a distance behind. The ranger and the trackers led them into the bamboo forest where they climbed over fallen bamboo and under bent stalks. The bamboo grove was dimly lit, little sunlight penetrating the thick cover above. And, to their relief, it was several degrees cooler in the heavily shaded grove, at a higher altitude and far from the direct sun they experienced on the hike up. 

Waverly was amazed from the moment they entered the forest. She had seen bamboo before, both in gardens and where the plants had been used as building materials. But this bamboo was old and thick, some as thick as a small tree, and it was tall, with thick leaves meters above them. 

She was broken from her amazed musing when she felt Nicole’s gaze on her. As she turned, she saw her girlfriend smiling in her direction. Waverly quirked an eyebrow curiously at the redhead, who closed the short distance between them to join her.

“I just love seeing how excited you get at all these new sights,” Nicole said quietly. “You get this wide-eyed look like you are taking everything in and I can just see that studious, analytical mind of yours working overtime. It’s part of what I fell in love with.”

Before Waverly could respond, they were distracted by a rustling in the bamboo above them, too loud to be the wind.

“Over here,” one of the nearby trackers said in a low voice. The man was a short distance away but his voice travelled through the quiet forest.

They made their way to him, Nicole helping Waverly through the rough terrain. As they reached him, he pointed up into the bamboo. They followed the direction he was pointing, adjusting their eyes to the shadows. Up above their heads, they spotted a monkey clinging to a bamboo stalk — it was about a foot and half tall, with golden-orange fur on its back and face and a small patch on its chest, in contrast with its black limbs and tail. 

The tracker looked around, moving slightly before catching their attention again. A short distance away, another monkey sat low toward the ground on a fallen bamboo stalk, generally oblivious to the people around it. Nicole bent down to shoot photos from the monkey’s level and Waverly couldn’t help but snap a photo of her girlfriend so intent on watching and photographing the monkey. 

The next hour went by much the same way — a tracker would spot another monkey or group of monkeys and would attract their attention and gesture them over. They would cross paths with Jeremy, Robin, Dolls, and Eliza but they all more or less wandered on their own within the boundaries set by the trackers and rangers. Waverly and Nicole would separate, sometimes following different trackers or stopping to see what other members of the group were looking at, but they always drifted back together after just a few moments apart, like magnets pulled together by the energy between them. 

As interested as she was in capturing photos of the monkeys — and she took a ton of photographs — Waverly also wanted to capture this moment in time. She snapped pictures of Nicole in her element, of the others in the group, of the experience. Their time together was coming to an end and she wanted something to remember her time with these people who had all had a role in what had become a life-changing trip.

Before they knew it, their hour was at an end and the rangers gathered them together and led them to where the porters waited with their bags. The hike back down was much easier than the hike up, the sun no longer beating down on them. The group chatted easily among themselves as they made their way back to where Nathaniel was waiting. They tipped the porters and the ranger and her team, then followed their guide back to the van. 

***

The drive to their hotel took nearly two hours, mostly over rough dirty roads. The mood was upbeat after their experience among the monkeys. They passed back through Kisoro and on toward Lake Mulehe where they were staying for the next two nights. Like many of their prior hotels, they pulled up to a large wooden gate that was opened when they honked. Nathaniel parked the van in the dirt parking lot and a hotel attendant helped him unload the vehicle. 

As they approached the hotel entrance, they were met by hotel staff. The first woman held a pitcher of hot water and liquid soap so they could wash their hands, a second staff member offered them a towel and a third collected the used towels. The group was instructed to change out of their boots in favor of provided slippers so their muddy boots could be cleaned overnight. 

The hotel’s main room had several large wooden dining tables, and a small waiting area with two couches and a pair of padded chairs around a small table. Near the door, there was a small cabinet with some local craft goods for sale, a table with additional items sat to the door’s other side. A bar, that also served as the hotel’s front desk, sat along one wall, beside it a door leading to the hotel’s kitchen. To the back, an outdoor terrace with additional dining tables overlooked the lake. 

As the group waited for its room assignments, a member of the kitchen staff passed around menus and took their orders for dinner that night. They would have a bit over an hour to kill before dinner and the hotel’s process was to pre-order the meals so they could be served right away upon being seated. During dinner, they would pre-order their hot breakfast selections for the next morning as well as their lunch boxes to take on their gorilla trek. 

A member of staff took their bags to the room, moving faster than they could follow. The path to their room was down a steep and uneven set of rough stone steps behind the building — a difficult path under normal standards made more difficult by them wearing poorly-fitting slippers and aching from the day’s hike. It was getting dark and the lighting was dim and infrequently placed. 

“Ugh, we couldn’t be in a hotel with an elevator and room service,” Waverly groaned. She was joking, but there was some truth to her complaint. 

“Aw, baby, are you sore?”

“A little. But mostly these slippers are hard to walk in. I’m glad I have my own in my bag.”

“Here, hold onto me,” Nicole said, extending her arm for Waverly to take. “I can give you a massage later, if you want?”

“Is there anything you can’t do?” Waverly sighed and took her arm and they made their way slowly down the uneven steps to their cottage. They entered the cottage from the private porch through a sliding double glass door. The view from the porch and the room looked out over Lake Mulehe and the hills on the opposite side. A light mist drifted across the lake’s surface. 

In the room, the floor was tiled with large natural stones of varying sizes and shapes, similar stone providing a decorative element on one wall. The ensuite bathroom was designed in a similar style. Much of the furniture appeared to be made from bamboo, giving the room a rustic feel. Mosquito netting hung around the bed, pulled back until they were ready to sleep. With the curtains open, there was a view of the lake from the bed. 

“This is amazing,” Waverly said, a phrase she seemed to utter frequently on the trip. 

“Better than a hotel with an elevator and room service?”

“Well, I am not looking forward to the walk back up to dinner, but this room and this view are amazing.” She looked up at Nicole. “And you are amazing. I am so happy I have the chance to be here. With you.”

“I love you, Waves. I never expected the trip to go the way it has, but now I can’t imagine what it might have been like without you.” 

Waverly leaned up and kissed Nicole, gently at first but quickly increasing in intensity. As they broke apart, Nicole was looking at her with a curiously raised eyebrow and a half smirk. The redhead nodded toward the bed, the question unspoken. 

Waverly couldn’t help but chuckle. “Baby, as much as I want to do that, we both need showers after today’s hike.”

“Well, there’s no reason we can’t do both…” Nicole said, taking her hand and leading her toward the bathroom. 

***

The group met for dinner that evening, everyone feeling the effects of a hike that was more strenuous than any of them had anticipated. Everyone other than Nicole, that is, who seemed completely unphased by it. Even the physically fit Dolls and Eliza mentioned they expected to be sore the following day. Still, everyone was chattering on excitedly, the experience with the golden monkeys far exceeding their expectations. They could only imagine what it would be like to encounter the mountain gorillas.

As they waited for their entrees, Waverly excused herself to use the restroom, which was accessed from the outside. When she didn’t return as expected, Nicole began to worry. _How long could it take to use the restroom? Could something have happened?_ She excused herself and went to look for her girlfriend. What she found was not at all what she expected. 

As she exited the lobby to the entry porch, Nicole found her girlfriend sitting on the step playing with a litter of kittens. She was cooing to them and talking to them in a soft voice. A short distance away, the mother cat watched, wary of the human paying attention to her kittens. Nicole just watched, turning briefly to gesture to the others through the glass door that she would be there shortly. 

“Waves,” she said quietly, gently resting a hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder. 

“Baby, look how cute they are,” the smaller woman said, smiling up with a beaming smile. “And they’re so friendly. That one is the mother. The guys in the kitchen take care of her.”

Nicole just looked down at her beaming girlfriend and smiled. “C’mon baby, our entrees are being served.” She reached out a hand to help the seated brunette up. 

“I’m just going to go wash my hands after playing with these little guys. I’ll be back in a sec.”

“I should probably do the same after helping you up.”

Once they were in the bathroom with the door closed behind them, Nicole pulled Waverly into a hug and kissed her gently. 

“What was that for?” Waverly asked. 

“You’re adorable and I just can’t help myself sometimes,” Nicole said with a shrug. “Now let’s get back to dinner. We have an early morning tomorrow.”

***

They left the hotel before 6 am, well before sunrise, to reach Mgahinga Gorilla National Park early for their gorilla trek. They were again escorted to the visitor center and this time were instructed to fill out paperwork and provide identity documents. 

“You are in luck,” Nathaniel told the group as they awaited the ranger for their gorilla trek. “The gorilla family is quite close, so it will be an easy hike.”

A few minutes later, a ranger joined them, along with two other visitors who also had permits for the morning’s trek, bringing the group’s size to 8 people. As with the monkey trek, a group of trackers and rangers with rifles stood a short distance away. Nearby, porters waited to be hired. 

“Before we go, there are some rules we need to discuss. You will have one hour with the gorillas once we find them. It is important that you keep a distance of 5 meters from them. If they approach you, do not make any sudden movements, but back away slowly to try to keep the distance. You should keep your voice low when talking. Do not make loud noises or wild gestures. And no flash on your cameras. It can startle the gorillas.

“I believe all of you have said you are healthy — if you are sick, you cannot continue. If you have to sneeze or cough when you are with the gorillas, turn away and sneeze or cough into your sleeve. You cannot bring food or drink near the gorillas — if you hire a porter, they will watch your bags a distance away while you are with the gorillas. You will need to take your trash out — do not litter.

“Most important, you must listen to the rangers and the trackers at all times. The gorillas are habituated and used to human presence — a process that takes a couple years before we take visitors out to them — but they are still wild animals. If my team gives you any instructions, you must follow them. Does anyone have any questions?”

The ranger looked around the group giving them a chance to ask questions before he continued. “The gorilla family we will be visiting is called the Nyakagezi family. It has 9 members — 2 silverbacks, 3 adult females, 2 juveniles and 2 infants. As I am sure you know, the gorillas are very endangered. Conservation efforts have been quite helpful and their numbers are increasing. This is partly because of visitors like you, who come to see them and pay for the permits which is how we pay for rangers who help patrol for poachers.”

The group hired porters for the day, who took their bags. And they prepared to head out. “Are you ready to go?” the ranger asked. 

They started on the same as the monkey trek but they branched off into the tall grasses after about 10 minutes. They went down the slope, through overgrown grasses and brush. The trackers warned them to beware of certain plants, some poisonous, others with sharp thorns. The porters provided active assistance on this hike and Waverly was grateful to have her porter’s aid. In addition to pointing out plants to avoid and holding them aside for her with a walking stick, he pointed out holes and large animal droppings to avoid, and even gave her physical support where the ground was rough or slippery. 

After about thirty minutes, they stopped in a bright clearing, a low stone and cement wall creating a barrier that several of the trackers leaned against. The wall was low and didn’t appear to be functional as much more than a divider between the legally protected lands of the park and those that were simply free and open to the local community. Although they were well up the side of the mountain, the wall did not appear to be a real impediment to a motivated human or animal.

“From here, you cannot take anything but your cameras. Small bags for your equipment are okay, but not backpacks. No food. The porters will remain here and will watch it for you. Figure out what you need and then we will go the rest of the way when everyone is ready.”

Everyone took a few moments to sort their equipment, taking their cameras, extra memory cards and batteries and any additional lenses they might need. Waverly stuffed hers in the small pack she wore around her waist. She watched as her girlfriend strapped cameras over each shoulder, each with a different size lens. Nicole looked over at her with a smile and she quirked her eyebrow curiously, nodding at her equipment.

“I usually travel with two,” Nicole said, stepping over to her. “This way, I won’t have to swap lenses in the field. And I’ll have a backup in case of malfunction.”

She held up one of the cameras. “Plus, this one shoots 4K video.”

“And you tease me about being prepared?” Waverly teased before continuing in a voice filled with affection. “I really like this artistic side of you.”

“You’re pretty good with your camera, too, Waves. Don’t sell yourself short.”

A moment later, the ranger gathered the group together, preparing to move on. As a group, they walked toward a line of brush and shrubs, each person holding aside branches for the person behind them as they ducked low and worked their way between the plants. They made their way through the plants for about ten or fifteen feet before emerging into another clearing. The same stone wall bordered the clearing at its far end, although it’s height was higher here.

Waverly gasped as the gorillas came into view. “Oh my goodness,” she quietly exclaimed, grabbing for Nicole beside her. 

“They are amazing, aren’t they?” 

In front of them, not more than thirty feet from them, fifty at the farthest, the gorilla family relaxed in the brightly lit clearing. To one side, two adults, including one of the silverbacks, lounged with a juvenile crawling among them. In the mid-distance, one of the adults sat against the wall. A baby was trying to clamber up the wall and whenever it would get about half-way up, the adult would reach up and pull it down. After several thwarted attempts, the baby gave up and climbed onto the mother’s back and she walked on all fours to join the others. 

“Look how cute that is,” Waverly said to no one in particular, the sound of shutters the only response. 

A short time later, the silverback appeared to grow tired of the younger gorillas and he got up and wandered off. The group remained, still photographing the others until, moments later, the tracker gestured for them to follow. The group moved off in the same direction as the silverback. 

As they crested a low hill, they found the majestic male sitting beside a tree that had flowering vines hanging down from it. He was massive but exuded a calm spirit as he sat in the bright morning sun. Nicole and Waverly just stopped, watching him in awe for a moment before the sound of shutters nearby broke them from their musing. They both pulled out their cameras and took a few shots. 

“Over here,” one of the rangers said beside them. He led them a short distance away where they would have a different angle and they were grateful he had done so because it gave a much better view of his face. 

“Would you mind taking a picture for us,” Waverly asked, holding out her phone.

He stepped a few feet away and the women stood beside each other, Nicole’s arm over Waverly’s shoulder, Waverly’s behind Nicole’s back. Fifteen feet behind them, the silverback continued chewing on pieces of the plant, mostly oblivious to the humans around him. 

“I took a few shots,” the ranger said, handing the phone back to Waverly. If he had thought they were anything other than friends, he gave no indication. 

The two women leaned close together as Waverly swiped through the photos, both smiling at this memory they would have. They then returned to watching and photographing the peaceful silverback as he dined on the vines. His eyes were deeply expressive and attentive and they found it hard not to wonder what he might be thinking. They were entranced by the amazing creature in front of them until he grew bored and wandered off. The tracker then led the group to where the other gorillas had gone, a shady spot among trees and old growth. 

They watched as some of the younger gorillas started getting playful and rambunctious, play-fighting and wrestling, some drawing quite close to the group. One youngster kept getting curious, moving close to some of the humans. While the rules required they back away when the gorillas approached, it wasn’t always possible in the brushy terrain. The rangers stayed close and gave them instructions when that would happen. 

Waverly stood a short distance from where Nicole was crouched down, leaning against a brush-covered stump, photographing one of the young gorillas. She heard a commotion behind her and saw one of the females clambering down the slope toward her. She started recording video with her phone as she tried to back up, but the ranger instructed her to stay to avoid spooking the gorilla. The gorilla passed her, bumping her along the way, and she gasped. But her awe was short lived as, seconds later, the gorilla moved toward Nicole. Before anyone could process, like a big-city pickpocket, the gorilla grabbed Nicole’s camera strap and kept moving. The ranger responded quickly, telling her to hold on to it. The gorilla let go and kept on its way toward where the other gorillas were playing.

Once the gorilla had moved away from her girlfriend, Waverly released the breath she didn’t realize she was holding and started giggling. Nicole looked up at her with an expression filled with both awe and amusement — and perhaps a little relief that she didn’t just lose thousands of dollars of camera equipment. Waverly couldn’t help but smile and snapped another photo of the redhead, on top of the video she had captured. 

“Did you just take my picture?” Nicole asked her. She stood up and brushed herself off, moving toward the brunette.

“Maaaybe…” Waverly smiled mischievously. 

“Waverly Earp, what am I going to do with you?” She shook her head. 

Glancing around, Waverly leaned toward her before responding quietly, “oh, I can think of several things…”

Before Nicole could turn too red, Waverly pulled up the video she shot so Nicole could see how she almost lost her camera. 

“Oh, that is going to be cool to look back on someday when we’re old and grey.” Realizing what she said, she blushed and dipped her head.

“It’s time to head back,” the ranger said from a short distance away, before Waverly could respond to Nicole’s comment. 

The gorillas had started getting agitated — not from the humans, from what anyone could tell, but they were more active and playful and were roughhousing too close to the group for comfort. They had slightly exceeded their hour, the ranger acknowledged. But he also told Nicole and Waverly that he had never had an encounter quite like the one they had experienced in all the tours he had led. 

***

“Today was amazing. I am so glad I got to share it with you,” Waverly said as the girlfriends sat beside each other on the loveseat on their room’s patio, discarded cups of tea on the ground in front of them. Waverly had her legs curled up and was leaning into Nicole as they sat in silence, looking out over the lake below. The almost full moon reflected off the water’s surface, the evening sky full of stars. 

They were heading back to Rwanda in the morning. After one night there, they had early flights the next morning.

“Nicole?” Waverly asked, breaking the silence. 

“Hmmm?”

“Our flight home gets in pretty late, doesn’t it?”

“Around 9pm if all goes as planned. How are you planning to get home?” 

“That’s what I was just thinking about. Big City is on my way home from the airport,” Waverly said coyly. “If you don’t have other plans, maybe I could crash at your place?” 

“I don’t have any plans I can’t change. But I thought you were a planner? That's your second big spontaneous change on this trip.”

“I met this intriguing woman who showed me there can be benefits to spontaneity. It’s worked out pretty well so far.”

“She sounds pretty awesome.”

“She really is.”

“I bet she’s sexy as hell, too,” Nicole said with a cocky grin and a wink.

“Don’t go getting full of yourself just because your last name is Haught,” Waverly said, before adding under her breath, barely above a whisper “even if it is true.”

Nicole laughed and leaned down to kiss the shorter woman. “Yes, baby, you can stay. When do you have to be back at work?”

“I have a couple days off when I get home. What about you?”

“Same. I usually spend the first couple days after one of these trips just dealing with paperwork, sorting through photos, and dealing with jet lag. I don’t have to go into the office for a few days.”

“You know…” Nicole said a few moments later, “we get home on Friday. Why don’t you stay for the weekend? If you aren’t tired of spending so much time with me already, that is.” She leaned in to place a gentle kiss on Waverly’s cheek.

“Really? I’d love that. Are you sure your roommate won’t mind?”

“I don’t… oh, you mean Calamity Jane? She won’t mind one bit.” Nicole laughed. “ I told you she’s going to love you.” 

“Maybe we can meet Chrissy for lunch. We can get her interrogation out of the way together.”

“That sounds fun. And, if you want, I can drive you to Purgatory on Sunday.”

“You would do that? Really?”

“Of course, baby.”

“Even if it means getting that shovel talk from my sister? She can be kinda scary.”

“Baby, I love you. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I love you, too.” Waverly got up and took Nicole’s hand. “Why don’t we go back inside and I’ll show you just how much…”

THE END… 

(for now)

***

This is how the porters help (this was our Mgahinga gorilla trek)

_**Golden Monkeys** _

_**Mgahinga Gorillas** _

_**Bwindi** **Gorillas**_

_**Hotel kitties** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this adventure. This probably isn't the end of this WayHaught pairing (and even some of the other characters). I'm contemplating a short epilogue, but I'm not sure the inspiration is there yet. And there may even be a collaboration with someone in the future. 
> 
> In the meantime, my brain has moved on to my next project - a law school AU / legal thriller adapted from something I wrote back when I was still a young lawyer. So keep an eye open... 
> 
> For those who might want to see more pictures, I set up a few galleries:  
> [Tarangire National Park](https://www.smugmug.com/gallery/n-K8Qwwr/)  
> [Ngorongoro Crater](https://www.smugmug.com/gallery/n-K3zBLq/)  
> [Serengeti](https://www.smugmug.com/gallery/n-7TBCFj/)  
> [Gorillas and Golden Monkeys](https://www.smugmug.com/gallery/n-d4W53G/)  
> Note: I am still populating the galleries, so check back in the next day or two - I had a bit of a hard drive issue and need to get the pix off a different computer *sigh*
> 
> ***
> 
> The hotel we stated at was the [Lake Mulehe Safari Lodge](https://www.lakemulehesafarilodge.com/) \- it was amazing, except for the walk to the cottages after long hikes. And we really didn't get much time to enjoy the scenery because of our schedule. 
> 
> I should note, I took a little artistic liberty here - in reality, the gorilla permits are not transferable. We did have an experience in our group where one person had to bail out of our second trek and the tour company was able to arrange to swap their permits. But that was two people within the same group and one was going on the longer 4-hour gorilla habituation experience where you actually go with the trackers to track a family that is in the process of being habituated to human presence. Also, the lecture from the ranger was not the one we got — ours was a little short because of logistic reasons. But these are taken from the park’s guidelines.
> 
> The camera strap thing happened — my friend almost lost his expensive gear to a mischievous gorilla. That was the only time the rangers actually got nervous with how rambunctious and close the gorillas were getting. At least that was how it went until one of the larger gorillas started trying to assert his dominance over the others and get them in line - their play started getting a little too rough and our hour had already expired. 
> 
> The ranger’s comment was also a real one. I don’t recall the exact comment, but he was clearly awed by the encounter and said he hadn’t had one like that in the past.

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnd... they're off... 
> 
> It was a long path to get this from a mere idea to a place where I felt I could actually post this. It's been in progress since March but it seemed like it was time to put it out there. 
> 
> I have the first few chapters written (each covering 1-2 days on the trip), so at least the first few posts should come at fairly regular intervals. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it so far.


End file.
